


Going Back

by mischiefpuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drama, F/M, Family, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefpuff/pseuds/mischiefpuff
Summary: Silence that is all Harry could use to describe the feeling as he stood in the courtyard of what was left of Hogwarts; his home. There was motion around him but he physically was not apart of it until someone threw their arms around his shoulders startling him. "You prat!" Harry felt the curse die on his tongue as Hermione started to scolded him, "I thought you actually died!"





	1. Considering the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working out if I like AO3 better or not. Yes this is on FFN, yes I was m1sch1efmanaged on both sites. I re-wrote this chapter and love it so much more.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or any characters mentioned.
> 
> Bookworm4life0812 has been wonderful and has kept me focused; if it was not for her, this would be all over the place.

May 2, 1998

Hogwarts

\----------------

In the middle of what use to be the courtyard stood a man no longer a boy; with his messy hair and torn clothes. Silence was the only emotion he could explain how he felt at the moment.

There was motion going on around him as they had just won a war but he wasn't physically apart that is till someone threw their arms around his shoulders.

“You prat!” Hermione scolded the man. “I thought you actually died!”

Pulling his friend into a hug Harry replied. “Well, it’s a good thing I didn’t.” Thoughts of what happened in the Forbidden Forest raced around in his mind.

Unaware that Ron had found them; he was able to startle the both of them as he threw  _ his  _ arms around the duo, feeling his best friend's’ arms around him Harry thought  _ they don’t need to actually know.  _ Together the three of them stood there taking in the comfort of the other and knowing they had made it out.

Squished behind her boys, Hermione asked. “It is really over?”

Ron tightened his arm around her replying. “Hard to believe.”

Harry looked over Ron’s shoulder, “We did it? Didn’t we?”

The motion around them grew as people started to bump into the trio causing them to break their hug and move over to the side. The professors and Aurors were working on ringing in the remaining Death Eaters and helping the injured.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her stomach. “I was considering helping with the rebuilding. It sounds like it could start tomorrow.”

Ron grimaced. “You see I would help expect my family needs me.” Pausing in order to blink a few times. “Especially George with you know” he whispered, “with Fred.”

At the mention of Fred; Hermione’s eyes had welled with tears and Harry gave Ron a sad smile.

Squeezing his shoulder Harry informed him, “Go. We’ll find you later.”

Trying to master a smile Ron hugged both of them as he became overwhelmed with emotions wondering how he got so lucky to have them as friends. Though his smile wasn’t convincing Ron wasn’t worried.

Lifting her head to stop the tears from falling Hermione noticed Ginny out of her eye pacing between her family and them; she even saw Ron stop and look back at them.

Harry was confused as to why Hermione was suddenly pointing at him going, “You.”

Pointing to himself, he also asked, “Me?”

Harry didn’t need to look behind him to know that Hermione was pointing at Ginny; who he also saw pacing between them and her family, however he didn’t know what to say or even do.

“Go.” Hermione urged him. “You haven’t been able to see her and she’s been worried sick about you.”

The duo turned sharply with practice directioning their wands at whoever chuckled behind them. Standing behind them with their hands up stood Bill Weasley and Charlie Weasley; both who had guilty expressions.

Hermione lowered her wand as Bill apologized; Harry though he lowered his, still had it out.

“Should have known you would still be on edge” Charlie commented.

Harry frowned at the pair not pleased at being startled. Charlie noticed the glare and gave the boy a cheeky grin showing off the single dimple he had causing Harry to blush

Bill brought back Harry to the conversation “Hermione is right though. Please go see our sister. She’s been driving us all crazy.”

Ginny paced faster the longer it took Harry that Hermione shoved him in her direction. Stumbling on his way Harry frowned but Hermione simply smiled while waving her hand.

“Shouldn’t it be the boy-who-saved-everyone?” asked Charlie placing his hands in his pocket.

“Oi!” The oldest Weasley children chimed as Hermione suddenly hit them.

“Honestly!” Hermione expressed, “What”  _ *hit*  _ “Were”  _ *another hit*  _ “You”  _ *and another*  _ “Thinking?!”

Charlie not wanting to get hit again threw his arm around Hermione’s shoulder guiding her over to where he last saw Kingsley and Minerva. Following behind Bill was laughing as their friend tried pulling away ‘complaining’ that Charlie smelled of sweat, dirt and blood.

Reminding her, “Little lioness. Char is hardly clean working with dragons; being dirty, sweaty and covered in blood is in his name. Though don’t let Mum hear that I said that.”

Charlie looked over his shoulder sticking his tongue out as he couldn’t shove his brother.

“Very mature of you Char.”

Minerva and Kingsley’s conversation came to a halt as they heard bickering coming their way; what they saw and what they expected didn’t match up. Hermione had Charlie’s arm around her shoulder and they were disagreeing about something with Bill following behind them laughing. Minerva could see the twinkle in Hermione’s eyes as she lectured the second oldest of Molly’s children.

“Mr Weasleys, Miss Granger,” Minerva greeted smiling softly.

“Professor.” The boys greeted back while Hermione asked “Do you know when the rebuild will start?”

Looking over at Kingsley; who shrugged, Minerva replied, “It isn’t starting till tomorrow but you are more than welcome to come back.”

The trio agreed right away for different reasons; Hermione it was not being used to people, Bill and Charlie it was the same reason. They were used to being on their own and with everything had happened there was going to be a lot of people preoccupying their house.

The days blurred together as funerals happened and the wizarding world was rebuilding itself. It was clear to anyone that the Weasley family didn't know how to move on without Fred; Hermione and Harry took it upon themselves to look after the house.

At one point Harry had asked Hermione if she had talked to Ron which she replied that she hadn't. Early one morning Molly wake to pots and pans clanging together; walking down the stairs slowly as she didn't know who or what was in her kitchen.

"Hermione?" Molly asked standing in the doorway.

Hermione not expecting anyone to be awake; jumped. As she jumped she twisted pointing her wand at whoever was behind her.

“Mrs Weasley,” she asked confused.

Molly nodded causing Hermione to cough sightly as she placed her wand back in her hair. Neither choose to comment on her actions though the mother of seven smiled sadly at the young witch.

The kettle went off causing Hermione to ask. “Would you like a cuppa?”

Peering into the kitchen Molly was amazed at how clean it was; even with magic she could never get it as clean, everything seemed to sparkly.

“Sure,” Molly answered sitting down.

Humming a cheery tone Hermione poured the tea; walking over she explained, “I hope you don’t mind me making breakfast. There wasn't much so I sent Harry for some groceries.”

Outside the house stood Harry listening to Molly and Hermione talking. He was surprised to hear Molly; however he wasn't about to ruin any progress she had made.

“Harry is back,” He announced walking through the side door. Leaning down he placed a kiss to Molly’s cheek greeting, “Good Morning Mrs Weasley.”

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Hermione shifting her feet. Rolling his eyes with a smile; Harry announced “Yes Mione. I got everything.”

“I wanted to make sure,” Hermione commented as Harry started pulling small bags out of his pocket.

No matter how long she had known she was a witch; Hermione was still fascinated at what magic could do. Drinking her tea Molly settled for watching the pair; she noticed the tension in their calmness. Their backs weren't facing the doors and their wands were close to them as Molly noticed Hermione’s in her hair.

The pair jumped as Molly asked, “Have either of you been sleeping?” reminding them of her presents.

Nobody was able to reply as Molly had sprang from her seat; Harry jumped out of the way leaving Hermione in the path.

“Mrs Weasley.” Hermione tried again expect Molly wasn’t having any of it as she took in the dark marks around the girl’s eyes and the underlying hint of yellow that made Hermione’s normal pale colour look horrifyingly sick.

Harry held his hands up as Molly turned towards him. Though he tried assuring the worried mother that he was fine; he still jumped when her hands landed on his cheeks.

Turning his head, Molly responded. “You’re fine you say?”

Taking her hands in his, Harry once again reassured her while grinning sheepishly at her. “I am a bit jumpy; but I am sleeping.”

Looking between the pair and at their grins; Molly herself smiled. She had seen those grins more times than she could count; however, she hadn’t seen them much since Fred’s funeral.

_ Kingsley sighed. Being an Order member and a friend of the Weasley family; he understood where Hermione and Harry were coming from, but it would look bad if he was seen playing favourites right after a war. _

_ "I see your point,” He told the pair. “Look from my position. We just came out of a war and it wouldn’t be good if one person got a better funeral especially for a family that doesn’t come from money.” _

_ Hermione went to argue that money didn’t matter but Kingsley stopped her. “Hermione, wizards pride themselves on their family wealth.” _

_ Harry managed to convince Kingsley to hold a public funeral and afterwards have a private one at where Fred’s final resting spot would be. Kingsley agreed to that as he did believe the jokester deserved a beautiful funeral. _

George wanted nothing do with planning the funeral. Ginny cried every time it was brought up and Molly refused to talk to anyone. It came to a point that Arthur along with his three oldest were planning everything with Kingsley. No matter how much they consider the Weasley to be family; it didn’t feel right to Harry or Hermione to sit in on them planning the funeral.

Laying on the roof; Harry asked. “If you could go in the past, would you?”

Hermione had casted a Silencio in order for their conversation not to be heard. Looking up from her spot it was clear she was confused.

Repeating himself slower, Harry asked again. “If you could go in the past, would you?”

Hermione placed a hand on his stomach sighing. “Oh. Harry.”

Holding his hands up, Harry explained. “I know messing with time isn't something that should be messed with.” Rolling to his side; he continued. “Think about it. Teddy should have his parents. Fred is supposed to be here.”

Hermione smiled softly hearing the anger in her friend’s voice. “We've both messed with time. You know it can get messy.”

“But.”

Sighing. “No, Harry. Even if I was the last person in London I still wouldn't do it.”

Harry frowned as Hermione left. Though he still believed it was worth it; Harry let the topic drop for now. It took a couple of days before Hermione would find Harry again. It did take Hermione more than a few days but she eventually found herself walking down the path to the quidditch pitch. Up in the air Harry was doing a little jiggly when he saw the muggle born.

_ This is utterly ridiculous,  _ Hermione thought before calling up to Harry.

Harry had stopped his mini celebration as Hermione got closer; but he couldn't stop the half smirk half smile from forming. Down on the ground Hermione knew he was smirking at her.

Harry’s half smirk half smile only got bigger hearing Hermione, “Wipe that smirk off Potter.”

Harry was still chuckling as he got closer to the ground; leaving his broom against the tree base, he threw an arm around Hermione’s shoulder teasing, “Admit it. I was right.”

Turning so he couldn’t see her smile, Hermione responded, “I don’t know what you’re talking about  _ Potter. _ ”

Grinning Harry wrapped Hermione into a bear hug. “Don’t be that way  _ Granger _ .”

Hermione spoke into Harry’s shoulder, “We really are doing this?”

“Yeah,” Harry answered looking at the Burrow, “We are.”

Together they made their way to the house wanting to talk to Minerva as quickly as possible. They didn’t get the answer they were looking forward but it hadn’t stopped them before and it wasn’t going to stop them now.

“Tomorrow,” Minerva had told them, “In the morning.”

Early morning couldn’t come fast enough for the former Gryffindors. In their rush to get started; Hermione wrote a note for Molly letting her know where they would be as they weren’t sure when they’d be back. Expecting her former students to be in her office early; Minerva was waiting for them to come through the fireplace. They didn’t disappoint as Hermione barely moved out of the way before Harry stumbled through.

“Professor,” the pair had greeted with smiles. Sleepy smiles in Harry’s case. Minerva gave her small smile as he reminded her of James.

Minerva sighed with affection. “I have told you both to drop the formalities.”

Hermione looked horrified at the idea of dropping the formalities.

Harry pretending to think it over before replying, “Sorry Professor but no can do.”

She had finally gotten Neville to drop the title. He was working with Professor Spourt and they had seen a lot of each other.  _ “Longbottom, at some point we will be working together. Please drop the professor,” _ Minerva remembered telling him. Out of all her Gryffindors; the two in front of her were the most stubborn, darn she say even more than the Marauders.

Leaning her bum on the desk behind her; Minerva asked the pair. “You did know what you are asking is extremely risky and dangerous.”

The pair shared a look before nodding. They knew what they were asking but knew it needed to happen either way.

Walking towards her bookshelf Minerva spoke out loud tapping on a few books, “There is something. Something very dangerous as you know.”

Looking at the pair over her spectacles, “A possibility you both know there is no backing out of.”


	2. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Harry are finally ready to tell the Weasley family what they have been planning and it doesn't go like they hoped it would; there's shock, angry and disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about cutting this in half but there's too many important things that will play a bigger impact in the next few chapters. I'm over on tumblr under mischiefpuff (which you may have noticed my pen name changed to match that).
> 
> Beta love to bookworm4life0812
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or any characters mentioned

Ginny heard the door creak open and closed softly. Once she was sure she was alone; a sigh left her as two sets of feet rushed down the stairs and the fireplace roared to life. She knew Hermione and Harry weren’t doing anything but her insecure often got in the way.

A knock on her door shifted her thoughts before she told the person to enter.

“You heard them too?” Ron asked softly closing the door.

Pulling at her blankets; Ginny nodded. She had heard them; she heard them every time, she was a child of war. Ron sighed before placing himself next to his sister pulling her into a hug.

“They aren’t doing anything, are they?” Ginny whispered.

Ron didn’t have an answer so instead, he held tighter to his sister. I hope not, he thought as Ginny’s breathing evened out again. Unaware of the conversation going on at the Burrow; Hermione and Harry shared a look in Minerva’s office as they decided tonight would be when they told everyone.

Harry and Hermione had shrugged off Minerva’s warning that they were taking a risk of everyone not being on board with the idea. If only they had listened. Molly had started to make supper when Harry found himself walking down the stairs; he noticed a difference in Ron and Ginny.

“Mrs Weasley,” he said announcing his presence.

Watching Molly jump; Harry winced, he didn’t mean to startle her. Ron and Ginny looked at each other confused as Harry apologized wiggling his sock covered feet.

Neither said anything for a while Molly finally asked. “Did you need something?”

Rubbing at his neck; Harry didn’t reply right away, something Ron noticed. Ginny nudged her brother but he didn’t respond as he stared at his best friend.

Taking a deep breath. Harry finally asked “Could you call for a family meeting? Tonight?”

Molly’s heart stopped at that; the last time a family meeting had been called was to retrieve Harry from his aunt and uncle’s house. It clearly took a lot out of Harry to ask for one and she was not about to deny him one.

“Of course. Of course.”

Harry felt himself breath as Molly agreed; however, he was quickly holding his breath as he voices his next request.

“It doesn’t have to be long but Hermione and I need George to be there as well.”

Ron and Ginny were very confused now. What in the world could be happening for a family meeting to be called and for George to be asked to be there? Molly smiled sadly at the mention of her son.

“I can try but you know how he is.”

The two youngest couldn't see Harry or Molly talking but they heard them. Harry was nodding understanding Molly’s concern. Even though it was important that George be there; it wasn't worth forcing him.

Ron nor Ginny could hear anything else other than the door being opened then closed. Together they shrugged before rushing towards George’s room. While Molly had called for the meeting; Harry returned to Minerva’s office.

During dinner; Arthur stood causing all conversation to stop.

“Now I along with the rest of you may be confused as to why you're here,” Arthur started. “Your Mum was asked by Harry to everyone here.”

Harry gulped as everyone suddenly turned towards him; with a nod from Arthur and a hand squeeze from Hermione, he stood.

Clearing his throat Harry explained. “It's been almost a month of planning but Mione and I have been working with Professor McGonagall to go back in time.”

Many gasps were heard around the room; Ron and Ginny shared a look of concern.

“There is a way….a dangerous way,” Harry continued to explain. “There is a way and it doesn't make sense to me but you must have good intentions and understand that your future no longer exists.”

Harry (and Hermione) started to sweat when nobody responded. That is till Ginny started to laugh.

“Oh man,” she expressed wiping a tear away, “That was a good joke.”

Ginny slowly stopped laughing as nobody else was and nobody could deny the shared look between the two friends.

“You aren’t talking going back only a few hours are you?” Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head, “No. It requires the person to be completely erased from those that knew or interacted with the person.”

Once again nobody said anything as it was quickly becoming clear that this wasn't a joke and their lives were about to change forever. Ron didn't say anything as he stared at his two friends longer.

“Bloody hell!” came straight out his mouth before he could think.

“You said a person; meaning only one?” Bill asked.

Hermione nodded as Harry answered, “I did.”

Whispers broke out as everyone tried to figure out who it was. Unknown to each other but the oldest minus Percy had the same guilt feeling in their stomachs. Arthur had an inking to who it was but need to confirm it himself.

Molly was horrified, her voice shook as she asked, “Who?”

The whispering stopped as everyone stared at Hermione and Harry; neither answered causing Molly to repeat her question again.

“Its Hermione,” Ron finally answered his mum.

“Hermione?” Molly repeated looking at the girl.

She wasn't able to answer as Ron finally snapped. “This is a sick joke. Playing off people’s emotions like that.”

Hermione looked sharply at Ron. Everyone was shocked at the tears in her eyes. “This isn't a joke Ronald. There is a chance to change the past: to save Remus, Sirius, Fred. Harry’s parents.

Ron simply sneered at the two; shoving past Harry. Molly watched with sadness as her youngest son stomped out and her only daughter ran after him only after glaring at their friends. Everyone winced as the door slammed shut. Even Molly before demanding an explanation.

“This war shouldn’t have happened. The first war shouldn’t have happened. The price isn’t worth it as both sides lost a lot. Teddy, Harry, and Neville should have their parents. Molly should have her brothers. George….” Hermione paused. “George should have his twin.”

Placing his hand on her shoulder; Harry took over. “We’ve thought this over and have discussed it with Professor McGonagall. There is a way but it won’t be easy and everyone involved with is affected.”

Charlie who hadn’t said a word spoke for the first time. “Hermione, you don’t have to do this.”

Hermione shook her head even as Charlie begged her to look at him. Underneath her hair Hermione’s tears had fallen; she could hear the worry in everyone’s voices even as Charlie tried to con her into looking at him.

“Mini Dragon,” Charlie called out softly hoping she would look. “Please.”

Hermione felt her heart shatter at the same time her heart soared as she remembered the day she questioned him about it.

_“Mini dragon,” Charlie had greeted the then fifteen-year-old._

_“Charles,” that got a smirk out of him, “how many times do I need to remind you I do not like nicknames,” Hermione replied walking through the kitchen doors._

_Rubbing at his chin, he replied, “A thousand and one,” grabbing an apple he bites into it still talking, “But you secretly like it.”_

_Hermione was horrified that he was talking with food in his mouth. Clearing her throat she reasoned back, “Yet you keep calling me that and no I do not ‘secretly’ like it.”_

_Charlie chuckled as she left the room easily amused; it was not till the end of the school year that Hermione finally asked him why he called her that. He heard all about what went on during the school year; Bill did not keep anything from him, needing to be close he told his siblings and parents he was “randomly” visiting._

_“You remind me of a dragon; calm and collective but ready to strike at the same time,” He explained dusting the books, “Nobody was willing to get close to my family once they have met all of us. Bill said if I gave someone a nickname it meant you were considered family.”_

_“Does Harry have one?” Hermione asking never hearing Charlie call him differently._

_Charlie nodded, “He does, but Harry asked for it not to be used all the time.”_

_Maybe it had to do with being a muggle-born but Hermione couldn’t understand why someone wouldn’t want to be friends with the Weasley. There was no denying they didn’t come from money but they made up for it in other ways. Hermione did not say anything after the explanation; she simply went back to cleaning._

_ It was not till Charlie went to leave the room, that Hermione whispered, “I like it.” Charlie left with a smile as he was sure Hermione did not mean for him to hear her. _

_Hermione finally answered. “You wouldn’t understand.”_

Charlie frowned. Bill frowned as well.

Never one for backing down; Charlie butted back. “Then make us understand.”

As everyone’s heads moved between the Muggle-born and dragon tamer it would seem like they were watching a quidditch game. Harry looked worried, Ginny wasn’t amused as she kept glancing towards the kitchen door.

Molly finally interfered, “Charles, she does not have to explain if she does not want too.”

“Bollocks,” Charlie expressed. “None of us want her to go and besides she doesn’t even know if it’ll work. We took her in when none else would; it’s the least she can do.”

“Charles!”

“That’s enough,” Bill ordered his brother harshly. “You will regret whatever you say next.”

Hermione looked around the room before suddenly slamming her hands on the table. “Fine you want to know I’ll tell you but you won’t like it.”

Not expecting her to slam her hands; Charlie sat back shocked, Harry looked worried and Molly was on the verge of crying.

“I’m a bloody mudblood,” Hermione stated before she was interrupted.

“That’s not true,” Charlie started till Hermione glared at him.

“I. Am. A. Mud. Blood.” Hermione repeated. “My parents are dead. George might as well be dead since his other half is dead. He only came out because I asked him. Harry’s parents are dead. Sirius, Remus, Tonks. Your uncles are dead,” by now Molly was crying. George wouldn’t look at anyone and if looks could kill Hermione would be dead by the glare of Ginny.

“Everyone we care about is dead,” Hermione whispered. “Don’t you see it. If someone was able to stop this; our world would be so much different. You wanted the truth and this is the truth.”

At this point, Hermione’s hair was spiked with extra energy. Nobody said anything. Nobody even knew what to say. Hermione had laid the truth out and there was no taking back. 

“You really aren’t going to change your mind?” Bill asked her.

“No I won’t,” Hermione explained with a head shake. “Red hair and freckles give you all away beside you, Charlie and Percy were already born. Besides, I have no ties to this world.”

Bill frowned at that. There was more than what was being said; he wasn’t any curse breaker for nothing. It involved breaking down codes and putting the piece together to solve and this was his biggest yet.


	3. Emotions Gone Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie tries to change Hermione's mind but in the process he finds out how Harry truly is doing and isn't happy. In the end though he couldn't change the stubborn witches mind. There is some foreshadowing; let me know if you noticed it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters mentioned
> 
> I am on tumblr under mischiefpuff (not on very often due to school)
> 
> Beta love to bookworm4life0812

The tension between the golden trio could be cut with a knife; they couldn't blame the other, Ron was hurt and the other two knew it. They didn't  _ mean  _ to but they knew how Ron would react. Charlie wasn't convinced even though Hermione expressed that nothing would change her mind. 

It took Ron some time but the more he thought about the idea and the way he reacted; it was no longer surprising why they hadn’t told him. There was no denying that he was still hurt; however, he was over being angry with his friends. Walking towards the kitchen he heard,  _ “I don’t understand why she’s doing this.” _

Ron sighed standing in the doorway bring his brothers attention to him. 

“Ron?” Bill asked frowning. Charlie moved the chair next to him back from the table looking between his youngest brother and the seat.

“Mione is loyal to her friends and would rather take the pain away if she could,” Ron explained plopping in the seat pulled out for him. 

Charlie had been too busy staring at Ron that he didn’t notice George came in the room or that he placed a hand on Ron’s shoulder…..that is till Ron shot his arm across his chest grabbing George’s wrist.

“Easy there Ronnie,” George said. “It’s me. George.”

Charlie went to remove Ron’s hold expect Bill held his arm out shaking his head. George cursed as he knew better to startle his brother. It was silent except for Ron’s ragged breathing something neither of the oldest Weasley had noticed but George had.

“Breath Ronnie,” George instructed his brother.

The longer Bill watched; the more worried he became. Charlie was confused as he hadn’t seen that look since their mum sent them off to their aunt’s.  _ What in Merlin. _ George chuckled bring everyone’s attention to him and Ron released his hold.

“Sorry,” Ron muttered, as George rubbed his wrist, refusing to lift his eyes.

“It’s all good,” George said ruffling Ron’s hair. “Shouldn’t have startled you but you are right. Mione is the only one that talks about…..” he broke off before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Only one that talks about F...Fred.”

George also knew about Ginny and Ron sitting outside his door. He felt embarrassed as he should be helping them; however it was a process.

Instead George said, “Thank you.”

Ron turned his head with puffed cheeks confused. He didn't remember doing anything to be thanked for; the three oldest brother laughed.

Charlie being Charlie brought the topic back to their current situation. “So, what are we going to do about Hermione?”

Ron; of course, groaned hitting his head as he didn't want to think about what he was even going to say to Hermione or Harry. Charlie’s eyebrow twitched causing Bill to frown; it was never good when a Weasley’s eyebrow twitched.  _ This is not going to end well  _ Bill thought as Ron answered.

"Nothing.”

"Nothing," Charlie whispered back before growing physically angry. "What do you mean  _ nothing _ ?"

Bill and George looked between the brothers as Ron waved his hand ignoring what Charlie had said. George whistled as Charlie stood before grabbing the youngest in the room by the front of his shirt.

"What. Do. You. Mean. _ Nothing _ ?" Charlie repeated slowly.

At the first twist of Charlie’s hand; Ron’s eyes had gone hard and Charlie was taken back by the lack of emotion. George smiled sadly; he had seen that look many times, it was the same look he had staring at his reflection.

"Exactly, what I said," Ron answered emotionless. "Nothing is going to stop Hermione. She's stolen from a professor, made a highly illegal potion, highly dangerous potion in the girls loo during our second year. Nothing you can or do say is going to stop her."

It shouldn’t have shocked the oldest Weasley that Hermione had managed to bure a Polyjuice Potion at the age of twelve. She wasn’t a Gryffindor for nothing; George smirked remembering the rumors that had gone around their house.

On the stairs leading upward sat Ginny; she had heard screaming and came to investigate expect she didn't want to be caught by her brothers. She did come to the conclusion that Hermione was being selfish at the moment.

“We can't give up,” Charlie finally whispered. “We should still try.”

Ginny watched as Ron left the room. She frowned as her brother noticed everyone in a room; for him not too said more than words could. George sighed as Ginny walked through the doors.

Bill clasped his hands together. “Looks like you're on your own.”

Ginny and George shared a look as Charlie asked. “Come on. She can't be that bad.”

Ginny took Charlie's seat frowning as it was still warm. George watched his brother rush from the room announcing, “Seventeen sickles that she hex him.”

“A gallon,” Bill answered holding his hand out.

George placed his hand on top; they were about to shake when Ginny placed her hand, because they had so many siblings a simply handshake between them never worked so they….meaning Ron came up with the group shake.

“Two gallon,” Ginny said throwing in her own bet.

George smirked expect Bill frowned; Ginny wasn’t a little girl anymore but it was something he wasn't use to yet.

Ginny growled at the expression of her older brother; “If I can have Voldemort take over my body at the age of eleven,” she stated trying not to flinch, “And fight in a war at the age of seventeen. I can bet on my brother’s bloody pride.”

The mention of what happened to Ginny had Bill shutting up very quickly; it was still a touchy subject and they all blamed themselves. Ginny was right and every brother knew it; it was time they accepted she wasn’t a child anymore. 

Charlie exited the fireplace of Grimmauld Place hoping to find either Hermione or Harry; however he was disappointed as he was met with Kreacher, neither were able to say something as Kreacher was called. A door creaked causing Charlie’s head to snap towards the sound finding Harry walking through the door running his fingers through his hair.

The dragontamer found himself frowning as he looked at Harry…. _ actually  _ looked at him for the first time in a while. Harry was on the tanner side but recently he started to give his youngest siblings a run of their money and his eyes that normally held life  _ did _ seem duller than usual. 

“Have you been sleeping?” Charlie found himself asking instead of thinking.

_ Well there’s no taking this back  _ he thought as Harry frowned before opening his mouth but was shot down quickly by “the truth Harry,” that came from Charlie.

Harry looked away feeling guilty; he had told the truth to Molly. He was sleeping but it wasn’t much since his nightmares got worse the deeper he slept. To others he went through a lot which was true however he wasn’t the one that lost a family member; a son, a brother, a twin. His pain wasn’t the same. Charlie didn’t know what to say it was clear as he ran his fingers through his hair; a habit they all picked up from Ron, who got it from Harry. 

“Mini frater” Charlie choice to try, “I won’t get mad. You can’t keep the pain in no matter what you think. We don’t hate you, even if he doesn’t say anything Ron is worried about you.”

_ There's no way I can tell him,  _ Harry thought frantically looking around,  _ I'm the reason they lost Fred. They should hate me. _

“Why?” Harry finally whispered.

“You've been my brothers friend for seven years even when he was being an arse; you stayed by his side,” Charlie explained with a soft smile. “I would get parchment after parchment talking about this Harry boy. Every letter somehow was related to you.”

“You’ve always been family Mini frater,” Charlie flat out told him shocking the younger one.

“We; Mione and I know we hurt Ron and we never meant to do that,” Harry explained finally cracking. “He was already going through enough with Fred and we didn’t know if going this far back in the past was possible.”

Harry told him, “I lost Sirius, Remus and my parents but it isn't same as losing Fred. Someone you've known your whole life.”

Charlie pushed himself off the couch crawling over to Harry; he felt sick even after everything he went through, Harry still didn’t want to bother anyone. Someone that should be selfish after everything adults had to done to him and he’s still humble not wanting to cause trouble.

“None….” Charlie paused running his fingers through his hair. “None of this is your fault” expect Harry shook his head in disbelief.

Neither said anything for a while trying to process everything that was said. Charlie let the breath he had been holding out causing his hair to fly upwards. It was clear trying to explain that none of what happened was Harry’s fault.

_ Bloody muggles _ Charlie thought cursing the ones Dumbledore had left the messy head with. An idea suddenly struck the dragontamer and it was crazy but maybe….maybe it would work.

Just when Harry thought the topic would be dropped; Charlie asked “Did you blow up the wall?”

It didn’t process what Charlie was asking at first but horror crossed Harry’s face as he quietly shouted, “No!”

Not giving time to even think Charlie asked the next question just as quickly “Did you know that Sirius would fall through the Veil?”

“No, bu-”

“Did Sirius love you?”

“Yes, but-”

“Harry,” Charlie sighed. “There are no buts. We all knew; Fred, Dumbledore, Sirius. Even Remus, why do you think he had you be Teddy’s Godfather? We knew the risk of fighting, this war wasn’t the first for Sirius or Remus. We believed in you and we choose to fight for what was right.”

Patting Harry’s knee Charlie pushed himself off the ground in doing so his knees cracked causing Harry to smirk and ruin the emotional moment.

“Old bones?” Harry asked smirking while getting up as well.

Charlie repeated with a thoughtful expression, “old bones.”

Once standing he threw an arm around Harry’s neck causing him to lower with the added weight. Lifting his hand, he gave Harry the biggest noogie, “I’ll show you ‘old bones.’”

Harry laughed trying to push himself away, but Charlie just held on tighter. He might not have found the person he was looking for; but he was glad to learn the truth about how Harry was doing. It took longer than Charlie wanted too as Hermione was doing a fine job of avoiding him but it was Sunday when he saw her next and he knew she wouldn’t miss breakfast.

All Charlie said was “I’m going to change her mind” before he ripped open the door causing it to slam against the wall and a harsh  _ “Charles” _ to follow from Molly. While the dragontamer was on the hunt for their muggle born; Molly had given orders to everyone in order to set the table for breakfast.

_ “Listen here Charles Weasley,”  _ everyone heard coming from the garden not expecting anyone to scream Molly dropped the cup she held. Ron and Harry winced while George continued to write in what Hermione explained to be a notebook.

“Is tha-”  _ “It’s a suicide mission!”  _ interrupted Bill’s question.

It wasn’t possible to make out what was said; it did sound like hissing, something Harry and Ron knew all too well. Arthur watched the interaction between his youngest son and adopted son as Ron nudged Harry with a smirk asking“Think you can translate that?” 

Harry wasn’t able to reply as the echo of a slap reached everyone’s ears; the other half of the Golden Trio whined

_ “Hermione!”  _

The door leading to the kitchen was once again ripped open causing Molly to press her lips together displeased. Hermione stood in the doorway with rosy cheeks and a heaving chest; Charlie stood behind not far with a red handprint on his cheek.

“Listen and listen well  _ Charles, _ ” Hermione reprimanded, “ _ Nothing  _ you say or do will change my mind.”

With each word said a step was taken towards Charlie causing him to walk backwards. Even though she was the shortest in the room Hermione was still frightening when angry. 

Frowning Charlie asked “Why?”

Hermione froze; she wasn’t expecting the change in tone and she was fired up ready for an argument till she realized this wasn’t Ron she was talking to. Holding his hands up Charlie walked slowly towards Hermione till he was in front of her.

Placing a hand on her shoulder he asked “What’s wrong?”

Overwhelmed with emotions Hermione flung herself at the dragontamer. Everyone watching was startled, sure Hermione voiced her worries and concerns but she hardly cried.  Before anyone could say anything Hermione was ripped from Charlie’s arm and Ron was going through their potions.

“Mum, do we have a calming draught?” Ron cried out

The longer Hermione cried the longer Charlie's heart cracked. He felt like such an ass; he didn't want to make her cry. Molly didn't answer being in shock over the sudden break down of her adopted daughter.

“ _ Mum!”  _ Ron yelled again this time breaking Molly out of her shock.

_ Focus Molly,  _ Molly told herself  _ This isn't the time to freeze up _

Molly walked around those in the kitchen; standing next to her youngest son she didn't say anything as she dug up the calming draught needed.

Ron snatched it out of her hands and was next to Harry before anything could be said. Charlie moved towards his mum and held her in his arms. While Ron had been grabbing the potion; Harry tried to convince Hermione to take it but was having no luck.

“Mione,” Ron tired this time, “You really need to take the calming draught.”

Hermione shook her head against Harry’s chest. Together the duo shared a look frowning.

“Mione,” Harry tired frowning. “Take the calming draught and Ron will carry you up to his room.”

“Promise?” Hermione squeaked.

“Promise,” Harry repeated as did Ron.

Whether Molly agreed or not she knew her children would do it anyway. They were adults and though she wanted to baby them longer; she wasn't able too. They say actions speak louder than words and that was true as Hermione tilted her head back allowing the potion to be poured down her throat.

Ron suddenly bent his knees leaning to one side as he slid his arms under Hermione’s knees with one of Harry’s arms on her back. As Ron stood; Harry removed his arm and Ron’s replaced his, with Hermione safely in his arms Ron headed towards the stairs. Everyone watched as the duo left leaving behind nothing but stillness till Harry coughed reminding them he was still there.

_ “What just happened?” _

_ “Potter, you’d better explain.” _

_ “Is she going to be okay?” _

Due to all the cacaos nobody noticed Ginny sitting in the corner fuming to herself; it was ridiculous that they couldn’t get a straight answer from Hermione, Harry or even her own brother.  _ They were all about secrets _ , she thought bitterly.

“Hey!” Harry shouted over everyone.

Everyone quite down at that letting Harry explain, “Hermione’s folks are dead; she told you that unwillingly,” everyone saw the glance towards Charlie. “Ron and I don't know what happen; all we know is that Mione blames herself.”

Charlie shook his head after he noticed George went to interrupt Harry. Not noticing the conversation going on around him, Harry tried explaining what he knew.

“Why didn’t she say anything?” Molly finally asked.

“Mum,” Bill started before glancing at George, “We lost Fred. Harry doesn’t know his parents and lost Sirius plus Remus. Hermione most likely thought it wasn’t the same.”

“That completely insane,” Molly argued. “Of course she would be hurting. Her parents were ripped from her. I should be with her than.”

While Bill and Molly were hashing it out; Harry had sat next to Ginny resting his head on her shoulder. Charlie noticed this and found himself frowning. Playing the nice girlfriend and friend Ginny ranked her fingers through his hair.

“Go see her,” She told Harry removing her fingers.

“Ginny.”

“Go see Hermione,” Ginny repeated, “You won’t calm down till you see her.”

Bill was still trying to reason with his mum; seeing his chance Arthur sneaked into the kitchen bring back with him two amber colour drinks with three floating behind him, Charlie followed with two in his hands. Molly didn’t even argue when Ginny was given a drink.

Charlie watched Harry walk up the stairs.  _ Merlin, I'm such an prat  _ he thought as Bill nudged his shoulder.

“You deserved that slap,” Bill told him grinning.

Throwing back his drink Charlie fought back with,  “Piss off ya wanker.”

Unaware of what was going on below him; Harry opened the door to Ron’s room to his friend placing a finger to his lips while pointing to the sleeping Hermione.


	4. The Last Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions still run wild from the last chapter and more things are said that would be regretted otherwise. More Weasley interactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters mentioned
> 
> Beta love to bookworm4life0812
> 
> I am on tumblr under mischiefpuff

Being focused on Hermione; Ron and Harry had no idea what was happening downstairs or the emotions everyone was experiencing. Molly had waved her wand cleaning up the broken cup; George had closed his book, no longer feeling like writing and Bill had rubbed his face hoping it would rid the stress in doing that it pulled at his cheeks relieving the red blood veins in his eyes.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on which brother is asked; Ginny was the one to see the face Bill had pulled causing her to shrike causing everyone in the room to freeze.

_ “What?” _

_ “What happened?” _

_ “What is it?” _

Ginny simply stated. “Bill that was the ugliest face you’ve made.”

“What?” He answered confused as George rolled his eyes annoyed.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny explained, “The face you just made.”

Bill was still confused as he hadn’t made a face. Ginny couldn’t believe she was about to do this; sighing she did the same motions causing the same face as Bill.

“I didn’t make that face,” Bill countered back not believing his sister.

“Oh but you did,” Ginny informed him.

Rolling her eyes Fleur made her way towards the kitchening hoping to help; _š'il te plait laisse moi t'aider_ she thought standing in the doorway.

“Molly,” Fleur called out softly not speaking till her mother-in-law turned. With a small smile she asked, “May I help?”

Now normally Molly wouldn’t let anyone help expect things had been rough lately that the help was a welcomed distraction. Fleur took the smile as an invite unaware that George stomped by as she walked into the kitchen.

The whole walk to their…...no his room; George grumbled to himself. Looking above him though he heard the whimpers of Hermione. George found himself outside the door frowning, “No...we aren’t that different. We’ve all lost important people.” 

_ You saw what happened when Percy left,  _ George sighed as he remembered. Once his brother had left the tension in the house had risen and nobody knew what to do; his mum tried to hide the pain but they all knew.

Harry put a hold on their planning even though Hermione insist that they finish since they were so close expect Harry wasn’t budging on it. Though she would never admit it Harry was right and the time off  _ did  _ help clear her head. So here they were nearly a month later stepping through the fireplace into a blast of cold air cleaning their robs.

Pocketing her wand, Minerva hummed with a shimmy, “That never gets old.”

Chuckles went around the room while Harry simply stared  astonished at their former professor. Hermione walked passed calling over her shoulder; “When you’re done looking like a fish Harry James, come join the rest of us.”

“Good morning Minerva,” Hermione greeted the headmistress as she took her seat.

Smiling softly Minerva replied “Good morning dear. Feeling better?”

There were many forms of eye rolling as the former headmasters watched on as Harry ignored the glare sent his way as he rushed over to the chair next to Hermione; knowing she was being ignored Hermione answered Minerva’s question. Severus could be seen rolling his eyes the hardest as the two finally got comfortable.

Albus chuckled from his spot on the wall; “Nice of you to join us Mr Potter.”

Coughly sightly Harry greeted the portrait “You too Sir.”

Serval gruffing could be heard around the room; Severus Snape’s being the loudest though Harry choose to ignore it as he had been doing throughout all the meetings. Hermione bless her heart frowned at the actions of everyone in the room.

Coughing bring their attention to her once again, Minerva asked “Have you picked a date?”

Harry rubbed at his cheek as he hadn’t thought about the task they were given from the last meeting. His training has picked up and required his attention more plus he didn’t want to push Hermione into have a possible break down again.

Unlike Harry; Hermione had thought about the date long and hard. If she was being honest she had thought about since the idea was first brought up during the summer.

Shocking everyone she answered, “The thirty first of October.”

Albus looked over his half-moon spectacles surprised “Miss Granger, that is an awful long wait.”

Hermione shrugged not seeing the problem. “It is the day everything started; the deaths of Lily and James Potter, Sirius being wrongfully accused” she explained picking at the chair.

Harry surprised everyone by countering Hermione’s idea by stating “I think it should be sooner.”

None of the adults in the room said a word letting the two young adults figure it out. Not that they weren’t familiar with making difficult choose already.

Turning towards Harry, Hermione raised an eyebrow asking, “Why sooner?”

“Everything is planned” Harry started to describe. “There’s nothing else to plan. I know you Mione; if you wait till October it’ll be harder to leave.”

“Harry,” Hermione expressed slowly “That wouldn’t happen.”

Minerva didn’t want Hermione to leave and was proud of Harry for logically trying to reason with the girl. Even though it was clear they weren’t getting anywhere Minerva couldn’t step in;  _ Merlin they remind me so much of Sirius and James  _ the current headmistress thought. 

“Mione, listen please,” Harry asked border line begged of his friends “If you waited until the end of October we don’t know if you’ll even want to go through with this.”

Frowning Hermione countered back “Harry, my mind isn’t going to be changed. Too much is at risk not to go through with this.”

Harry glared at his friend before leaving the room not saying anything. Hermione flinched as the door slammed behind her; Minerva frowned while sighing. They both knew Harry was right and there was no way Hermione was going to admit it.

Choosing to ignore the tension left behind Hermione pulled out the list of questions she had; taking the cue Minerva continued with the meeting without Harry. While Minerva was busy with the list; Severus coughed gaining the attention of the young Gryffindor.

“Professor?” Hermione spoke confused.

It was hardly fair to compare Severus to muggle sour candy expect that is how he was presenting himself at the moment causing Hermione to giggle sightly.

“A favor, if you would” Severus drew out slowly.

Though skeptical Hermione found herself nodding; she may not have agreed with how her former professor handled things but it wasn’t in her control and in the past. Albus did nothing to hide his amusement, Minerva did her best to hide her own as she busied herself with the list still in her hands.

“Befriend my younger self,” Severus asked. “I regretted many things.”

“I shall do my best Professor,” Hermione said before joking “I have experience with stubborn Slytherins.”

Minerva cleared her throat in that professor way gaining the attention of everyone in the room “Now you have mentioned Mr Weasley feeling left out, correct?”

Hermione couldn’t look at Minerva; who she was sure had that look of displeasement in her eyes. Minerva had no doubt the pair didn’t include Ron in favor not to overwhelm the young Weasley. Losing a family member was never easy and to lose a friend so closely isn’t going to help.

“Pull the good and bad memories the three of you have of Remus, Sirius, Albus, Severus.”

Hermione and Severus looked up sharply at that. Even Albus was intrigued by what Minerva had planned.

“Minerva,” Severus started cornered.

Minerva looked over her shoulder “In order to change the past, we must change our past actions and in doing so we need to see how badly we messed up.”

Severus sneered at her “Yes because having Potter know what I did to his boy wonder son will d---”

“I---We can do it,” Hermione answered reminding everyone that she was still in the room.

Minerva smiled softly “Do pull some of your own memories with Mr Potter and Mr Weasley.”

Albus choose not to say anything as the brooding look in Severus’ eye darken before it just as quickly disappeared. Hermione frowned noticing the change in the potion professors expression.

Instead of questioning it Hermione asked “What kind of memories?”

Minerva hummed “Any that you think those you’ll meet will need to see. You’ll need to talk with Mr Potter and Weasley to decide. Let me know when you have them and I shall pull them for you.”

Nodding Hermione knew when the conversation was over and stood grabbing her beat up beaded bag. The adults all noticed the sight flinch though nobody choose to comment on it even though Minerva frowned as she hadn’t noticed the bag throughout any of their meetings. Sighing internally she could only hope that things would go better and those that were bitter weren’t bitter this time around.

Lost in her thoughts Minerva didn’t notice when Hermione left through the door leaving silence behind her that is till Severus asked a question they all wondered.

“Can she handle this?” He asked from the wall. “Potter, Black and I aren’t who she thinks we are.”

“We can only hope,” Minerva answered placing the parchment down.

“Harry, my boy” Albus spoke for the first time in a while having choose to watch instead of speaking.

Rubbing at her eye as she had taken her spectacles off; Minerva cursed that darn cloak. 

Instead she simply sighed as Harry grinned taking the cloak off though Minerva did offer some advice “Don’t be angry with Ms Granger.”

“Oh honestly" Severus snapped from the wall. “You or Ms Granger know how to do anything without the other neither does Weasley might I add.”

“Severus does have a point,” Albus described. “Since you, Ms Granger and Mr Weasley have started here at Hogwarts; none of you have been far from the other.”

Zoning out Harry smiled remembering the first time they met and how it had taken a troll for them to get along.

“There is a reason Ms Granger isn’t leaving till October,” Minerva said bring Harry out of his thoughts.

_ It's not me nor Hermione. Its you Harry. _

_ If you want to kill Harry you have to kill me too. _

_ It's Christmas Eve Harry. _

_ Since you, Ms Granger and Mr Weasley have started here at Hogwarts; none of you have been far from the other. _

_ Its that bloody cat of yours. _

“She's scared” Harry whispered as it dawned on him much later than it should have.

Severus scruffed as Minerva nodded “That she is. It’s up to you and Mr Weasley to assure Ms Granger that she can do this.”

Harry suddenly felt numb to the point he didn't remember the conversation as he left the office nor that Minerva knew of his mess up the first time he floo.

Finding himself no longer needed Severus left his portrait leaving the two friends behind.

“Minerva?” Albus asked.

“Albus.”

“Do,” He paused. “Do you believe this is a wise idea.”

Plopping herself unladylike, Minerva replied “We have no other choice and beside she wasn't healing here anyway.”

Looking out the window Minerva whispered softly “We have to trust her and those from the past.”


	5. Words that can't Be Taken Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Control on emotions are lost as someone grows frustrated with her brother and boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both versions of this are finally caught up and I did update all the chapters here today in order to line up with the one on FFN.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or its characters mentioned
> 
> Beta love to the wonder bookworm4life0812

Molly had taken the chance presented to her with Harry and Hermione being gone to clean in preparation for Harry’s upcoming birthday. Ron and Ginny were currently dusting the bed covers.

“I don’t get why this even needs to be done,” Ron muttered throwing the bed cover over the clothing line.

“It's Harry’s eighteenth,” Ginny reminded him with a frown. “Besides, last year it was interrupted.”

Not wanting to talk about last year, Ron waved the stick he grabbed going, “Yeah, I hear ya.”

Ducking the swinging stick Ginny scolded him “Watch where you swing that thing you prat.”

Molly hollered from the kitchen; interrupting the conversation of her youngest, “Ronald, can you de-gnome the garden?”

“But Mum, they hate me,” he started but didn't get very far when Molly instructed / ordered him this time “De-gnome the garden.”

“Oh honestly Ron,” Ginny said grabbing the stick, “Go do it. Let Mum boss you around till Hermione gets back.”

Speaking of Hermione she had walked through the fireplace hearing the last part of Molly’s hollering.

“Mrs Weasley" Hermione called gaining the attention of the mother.

Movement could be heard from the kitchen at the same time as Harry came through the fireplace. Molly frowned as she noticed the tension between the two instead of commenting on it; she walked through the doorway asking “How was your meeting?”

Harry gave a half hearted smile answering “The meeting went fine.”

Molly frowned as Hermione quickly changed the topic “Mrs Weasley, do you know where Ron is?”

Looking over the both of them Molly’s frown deepened “You both are so thin. Ronald should be outside taking care of the garden gnomes.”

It wasn't a well kept secret that the trio hardly ate even though Harry and Ron were slowly putting their weight back on; everyone could see that Hermione wasn't use to the heavy English food yet. Harry had walked away when Molly was suddenly pulled into a hug being thanked.

With teary eyes Molly requested “Do make sure Roland de-gnomes the garden.”

Freddie please look after her Molly thought once alone as she dapped her eyes.

Harry was waiting at the door for Hermione; neither of them made it far when someone crashed into them screaming, “Hermione! Harry!” in their ears.

Opening her eyes she noticed a head full of red hair in her face, Hermione chuckled “Hi, Ginny.”

Ginny squeezed the pair tight before letting go proclaiming excitedly, “When’d you get back? We weren’t expecting you back so soon.”

“Minerva gave us something to do with Ron" Hermione explained with a tight smile.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at the sight of the smile. Yes she hadn’t bothered the pair about not being told. Yes she didn't believe them however she was not about to be lied to again.

“I see" she said with a nod. “Ron is down by the garden.”

Stepping aside Hermione let the couple have a moment; she wasn't worried if they followed or not they would make their way at some point. Coming up to the garden she could hear Ron cursing as the gnomes bit his ankles.

Glancing back at the house and making eye contact with Harry; Hermione cleared her throat and spoke with the best Molly impression “Ronald Weasley! Just what do you think you’re doing. I should wash that mouth out.”

Harry and Ginny shared a look of confusion as Hermione was clutching her sides with laughter as Ron was chuckling.

“You should" Hermione took a gasp of air before continuing. “You have seen your face.”

Starting to chuckle himself Ron agreed “It was pretty funny.”

Eventually Ron told Harry and his sister what they had walked into. Ginny leaned against Harry with laughter causing Hermione to start laughing again.

Calming down but still chuckling Ginny asked, “What did you need Ron to do?”

Any remains of laughter were sucked out as they were reminded why they were there. Harry rubbed his neck not looking at his girlfriend. Hermione kicked at the dirt. Knowing his friends Ron frowned having a feeling they weren't going to like what was to come.

“Is it related to your meetings?” Ginny asked looking between the two.

They both nodded causing Ginny to frown and Ron’s heart to squeeze. He wouldn't admit it but he was glad they hadn't included him and now there was something for him.

Ginny frowned. “You….you can’t actually think it’s possible?”

Hermione tried explaining “We can’t go on…..” expect Ginny wasn't listening to any of it.

Turning towards her brother she asked “You cannot truly believe them?”

“I do believe them,” Ron informed his sister, “They’re my best mates Gin.”

She had tried to be supportive; Ginny didn't question them on their meetings during school, where they went during the night nor the fact that they were on the run for over a year. She was still hurt by that and this new idea; something they weren't sure would work pushed her too far.

The next words Ginny would spat would be the deciding factor and something nobody was expecting.

“What good are you anyway?” Ginny spatted in anger. “Are you done depending on my family? Going to….”

“Ginevra!” Ron bellowed with a growl. “House! Now!”

Hermione stared in shock at the words being spitted at her. Having heard Ron yell before Harry wasn't surprised by his friends action. Ginny was already making her way to the house when she screamed back at her brother.

Halfway towards the Burrow Ginny stopped as the weight of her words caught up with her. Oh Merlin she thought running the rest of the way.

She heard someone calling her name however she didn't stop till she was in the loo throwing up the breakfast she had.

Ron tried to smooth things over, “Mione,” expect Hermione stopped him 

“Don’t,” Hermione said harshly, “She meant exactly what she said.” Feeling drained of energy suddenly; she informed her two friends, “Please let Molly know I won’t be able to join for dinner.”

Harry had moved to catch Hermione expect she moved too quickly already knowing what he would try. It was pointless to even attempt to follow; it would only keep their friend away longer. Knowing this it didn’t stop Harry from rubbing at his neck or Ron from kicking at the ground.

Sighing Ron asked “What’d you want to ask me?”

Caught off guard Harry cleared his throat before explaining “We; Hermione and I mentioned to Minerva that we wanted to included you and she suggested pulling memories for Hermione. Order meetings, DA, anything that we think would be helpful.”

Ron was surprised and it should on his face causing Harry to frown. “Just because we kept it from you wasn’t meaning we weren’t going to include you. We’ve done everything together.”

Nodding Ron asked “She’s really doing this isn’t she?”

“She really is,” answered Harry turning fully towards his friend. “She wasn’t leaving until October. Though what Ginny said might be the push she needs.”

Ron looked at the ground sulking. Harry walked up to his distressed friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Molly isn’t going to be happy.”

“Nope,” answered Ron popping the P sound.

Instead of being angry with his sister; Ron was disappointed in her words. The whole reason they had been at war was discrimination against half bloods and muggle borns. Looking to  
wards the house Ron did not want to have to explain why Hermione wasn’t joining them for supper.

Motioning towards the house “Let’s get this over with.”

To say Molly was disappointed would be an understatement of the year; it was the reaction of Charlie that took everyone by surprise.

“What is your problem!” he has screamed. 

Ginny sat at the table with her legs pulled towards her chest even as Charlie continue to scream.

The biggest blow came from Bill as he told his sister “I think it's best you didn't talk to us for a while.”

Bill guided Charlie out of the house needing his brother to calm down before something was said that couldn't be taken back. Out of all his siblings Charlie and Ron were the hottest headed though if tested enough Ginny could be as hot headed.

Ginny didn't need to look to know Harry and Ron left. Even her mum had left leaving her with Arthur and he wasn't saying anything at the moment.

“Ginny,” Arthur started. “Sweetie, why did you say those things?”

Hearing her father’s calming voice opened the gates and the control Ginny had on her crying broke.

“Oh sweetie,” Arthur cooed getting up to sit next to his daughter.

Ginny curled herself into Arthur’s sides as her crying worsened.

“Okay, okay” Arthur said rubbing her back. “Breath in and out Ginny.”

“I was so mad. After everything that’s happened Hermione's running away again and didn't tell anyone. She can’t leave,” Ginny cried.

Arthur felt his heart squeeze holding his daughter as she cried. “I don’t want her to go either; nobody in this house wants her to go. This was his idea and sat through the   
meetings; Harry doesn’t want her to go.”

“Then why isn’t anyone stopping her?” Ginny cried in confusion. “How could she leave us.”

“Because she loves us,” Arthur raised an eyebrow as Ginny frowned. “She isn’t leaving because she doesn’t love us, it is quite the opposite actually.”

“I don’t understand,” Ginny mutter frustratedly.

“Hermione believes Harry should have his parents, Sirius and Remus. Teddy should have Tonks and Remus; he shouldn’t have to experience not having his parents.”

“It still hurts,” Ginny stated.

Arthur chuckled lightly “My sweet girl. I would be worried if it didn’t. Now you have some apologies to make; starting with your brothers would be a good idea.”

Nodding Ginny agreed, “Maybe I go lay down?”

“Go ahead sweetie,” Arthur told her. “I’ll wake you for supper.”

Arthur secretly wiped under his eyes as Ginny walked up the stairs. He didn’t want his adoptive daughter to leave expect he knew no matter how much he wanted her to stay he couldn’t force her. It was clear; the longer Hermione didn’t show back to the Burrow, the higher the tension became and the longer Ginny held off on her apologize.

Trying to break the tension Charlie, Bill and Ron went out to the pitch with Harry tossing the quaffle between them.


	6. The Last Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter in the present; everything from here on out is in the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of beta love to bookworm4life0812
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or its characters mentioned.

Up in the air Bill noticed Hermione entering through the property lines; halting the game he asked “When is Hermione planning on leaving?”

Floating in the air Harry answered “October 31,” before frowning “Maybe sooner now though.”

Charlie ignored the conversation as he watched Hermione; something kept nagging him about her. Still looking at her it dawned on him, “Why does she always wear long sleeves? I’m use to the heat, she must be miserable.”

Bill, Harry and Ron stiffened at the mention of the sleeves. It was still a touchy subject, one that wasn’t brought up when sober.  _ Think Potter, think  _ Harry thought as Hermione passed below them heading towards the house; she had a crease in her forehead clearly over thinking something. 

“She…..uhhh….”

“It’s a habit,” Ron blurted too late. “We were on the run in the winter for a year.”

Flying around his brother Charlie commented, “See. If you didn’t hesitate I would have believed you; but since you did, I don’t believe you.”

Bill refused to look at his brother. After the war Hermione had begged him not to say anything to his family; Fleur had told her nothing would be said unless she said otherwise. Harry and Ron shared a look that did not sit well with Charlie  _ and  _ he noticed Bill was looking away the whole time.

“Alright,” Charlie announced loudly. “Someone needs to fuss up. Clearly you all are hiding something.”

Hesitating Ron shrugged his shoulders causing Harry to shake his head. They were not looking forward to having this conversation; they could only hope Hermione wouldn’t get mad with them.

“No twin talking!” Charlie shouted behind up towards them.

Harry landed before Ron; who was looking towards the house. Malfoy Manor always left a bad taste in his mouth and put him in a bad mood.

“Ron,” Bill whispered coming up to his side. “The longer you take isn’t going to make this any easier.”

Bill descended before Ron; he could only sigh as he descended the rest of the way. Being one of the youngest Ron always wished for the attention his brothers had except now he didn’t want it. None of them liked talking about what they’ve been through or what happened to them.

Once on the ground Charlie turned towards his brother and Harry crossing his arms; “I’m going to ask one more time. Why does Hermione wear long sleeves.”

Ron shifted his feet. Harry rubbed his neck. Each not looking at the oldest of the Weasley children. Feeling the difference in Charlie’s magic; Bill placed a calming hand on his shoulders.

“Getting angry isn’t going to help,” Bill reminded his brother. “Look at them Char, this isn’t easy for them.”

Charlie stopped and looked at the two. Ron’s hand were clenched in fist and kept blinking; Harry looked pale while looking as if he was about to pass out. Running his fingers through his hair Charlie felt like an arse, he didn’t mean to bring up painful memories even though he didn’t like being out of the loop.

Staring at the ground Harry mumbled out “She has Mud-Blood carved into her arm and magic can’t cover it.”

Ron’s fist started to shake at the amount of control it took in order not to scream. Bill was worried; he knew his brother was working on controlling his anger.  _ Merlin, don’t let this be a step backwards for any of them  _ Bill thought glancing towards the house.

Charlie saw red as he demanded “What do you mean she has  _ that word carved into her bloody arm.” _

“Exactly what it sounds like,” Ron finally snapped. “She was held down at knife point and was carved into.”

Bill tightened his hold on Charlie’s shoulder as Ron snapped except Charlie wasn’t having it as he shrugged Bill’s hand off his shoulder sharply. Just as it wasn’t easy for Ron or Harry; it wasn’t easy for Bill either. Memories of that night they showed up at the cottage flew back; the worry of not knowing where they were, not knowing if Hermione was going to make it. Even them leaving knowing Hermione wasn’t fully healed; physical…. yes, emotional…. No. The older brother in him wanted to hide her, Harry and Ron away but he couldn’t; there were others that need his attention.

“What happened!” Charlie demanded not getting the answers he wanted.

“Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix because someone,” Ron said was a glare towards Harry, “Wouldn’t listen about not saying You-Know-Who’s name so snatchers found us and took us to Malfoy Manor,” Ron snapped shoving past his brother.

The three of them were still haunted by that night; Malfoy Manor was still a touchy subject. Ron feared he would never heal from it like Hermione would never heal from her torture. It was a burned they would all share….something only the three would understand.

“What?!” Charlie hissed stumbling to the side as he was shoved.

He was angry with himself and Harry; for not stressing the importance of not speaking Voldemort’s name, angry that Harry didn’t consider the consequences. He was even angry at Hermione for being a muggle-born something she couldn’t control. Ron didn’t bother responding since they couldn’t change the past there was no point in talking about it.

“Ron!” Charlie hollered not over the conversation.

_ “Piss off!”  _ Ron hollered back over the conversation.

Charlie and Bill forgot about Harry; he hadn’t said a word once Charlie and Ron started talking causing them both to jump.

“He tried warning me. He really did. I didn’t believe him and it cost us greatly. Snatchers were on, the wards Mione put up shattered the second Voldemort’s name was ushered,” Harry explained a distant look in his eyes.

Growing angry with himself; Harry’s voice started to rise. “Hermione did everything in power to keep us safe and I bloody messed it up with one word. One bloody word and she scared forever. Ron and I were thrown in a cellar as Mione was being tortured.”

Shaking his head Harry muttered “She shouldn’t have come with us.”

Charlie snapped his fingers in front of Harry causing him to look up suddenly. “Mione would have been a target either way. She’s a muggle-born whether she was friends with you or not beside Mione isn’t stupid.”

None of them knew what to say; it was a naive thing to think except they all thought once the war was over they’d finally have peace. It hadn’t been planned to lose Fred, Dumbledore...Merlin nobody was expecting the greasy bat Snape to die. Granted nobody planned on Hermione leaving to go back to the past.

Despite the tension going on Harry’s birthday was a welcomed distraction as Molly was busy in the kitchen as her husband and children were setting up the party tent. Wearing her trusty trainers, dark denim with a deep forest green T-shirt with a cream cardigan Hermione walked out of the house.

Standing by the door she looked over the yard; letting her eyes take in the imagine of her family laughing and enjoying each other's company. Her eyes landed on Ron she lingered a little longer before rushing towards him.

“Ron,” Hermione called out as she got closer. “We need to take tattoo shop.”

Ron felt his eyes widened before asking, “A what shop?”

Sighing lightly Hermione muttered to herself “Charlie really should have taken you,” before explaining, “A tattoo shop, where you get art permanently placed on your skin. Like Charlie’s dragon.”

Ron rubbed at his eyes before blinking “Why are we taking Harry though? He hasn’t mentioned getting one.”

Shaking her head, Hermione informed him “It isn’t for Harry.”

_ “You,” _ Ron nearly shouted gaining attention of some people around them.

Pushing her hands over his mouth Hermione caused them to stumble backward as she hushed him. “Honestly, do you want your mum to know?” Ron’s reply was muffled as he shook his head furiously. 

“Keep your voice down then,” she ordered removing her hands.

Not surprised by their actions; everyone went to back to their own conversations. The two were glad as they didn’t want to bring unwanted attention towards them causing Molly or Arthur to worry.

Glancing around Ron whispered “Why do you even want one of those things?”

Hermione hardly ever blushed but here she was blushing. During her time away she thought about the possibility of forgetting about Harry, Ron and her magical family so she thought about the idea of getting a tattoo. Knowing she hardly blushed Ron decided instead of questioning it to just go with it. Beside it was going to be the last moments with his friend anyway.

Throwing an arm over Hermione’s shoulder; Ron asked “Shall we go and rescue the birthday boy?”

Smiling towards her friend Hermione answered “We shall.”

Holding his elbow out letting Hermione place her hand through the gap; together they made their way towards Arthur and Harry. 

Arthur noticed them before Harry did as he greeted the two “Hermione, Ron.”

Hermione smiled towards her father figure greeting “Hello Mr Weasley. Is it alright if we borrow Harry?”

Arthur looked towards Harry before turning serious, “A word with you beforehand.”

Looking at Ron who frowned Hermione released her arm from Ron’s before moving towards Arthur worried. Sure she hadn’t been around very much and she didn’t tell them about their idea but other than that she hadn’t done anything.

“Mr Weasley?” Hermione asked hesitantly.

Arthur didn’t say anything as he pulled Hermione into his arms wrapping her in his warmth. It was a hot day for July but she wasn’t about to complain. Arthur didn’t give out hugs as often like Molly something Hermione was thankful about.

“I haven’t said it before but I am  _ so  _ proud of you,” He told her holding her at arm length. “I cannot thank you enough for what you’ve done for my family.”

Tearing up Hermione told her, “I haven’t done anything Mr Weasley.”

“Nonsense child,” He informed her. “You befriended my son and helped him see what’s been instead of him even when he didn’t deserve it. You gave my daughter a friend and a sister; someone that she can lean on. You grounded my two pranksters and didn’t let them get away with their pranks.”

By now the tears she was trying to hold now fall down her face. Hermione didn’t have any words that could explaining how thankful she was towards Arthur and his family.

“You stayed by Harry’s side when you could have been hiding, you have done so much Hermione,” Arthur told her wiping at Hermione’s tears as he did his daughters. “I have something for you.”

Hermione wiped her the remaining tears as Arthur pulled out a black box which he handed to her. Carefully Hermione opened the box gasping as she did. Inside the box sat a octagon shape pocket watch; it wasn’t super fancy nor brand new, there was age and wear to it.

“Mr Weasley,” Hermione whispered speechless. “I… I can’t.”

Arthur wrapped his hands around Hermione’s causing her grasp the watch; he told her “You can because you’re family. You will  _ always  _ be family. Going into the past alone isn’t going to be easy; this will show that the Weasley family stands with you. Knowing my wife she’ll take you in after meeting you.”

Hermione threw her arms around Arthur’s shoulders crying. She had been so unsure about her standing with the Weasley family; Harry was one thing being a half-blood but Hermione she was a muggle-born. Molly had been easily influenced in her fourth year.

“Thank you,” She choked out.

Ron and Harry looked worried taking in Hermione’s slightly puffy eyes. She shook her head understanding the worry in their eyes. Arthur squeezed her shoulder one last time before going to find Molly. 

Together the trio made their way towards muggle London; getting a tattoo and thinking about getting one were two different things Hermione realized walking into the shop. As the door chimed behind Ron, she noticed artwork on the walls, more around the eight stations that lined two walls. In front was a reception desk that showcased a few pieces. Trying to calm her shaky hands Hermione took a deep breath in the process smelling disinfectants like a hospital but not overpowering. Something both Harry and her appreciated.

Whispering to Harry, Ron asked, “Is she nuts?”

“Just a little maybe,” answered Harry watching his sister in everything but blood walk up to the reception desk.

“This place smells funny,” whined Ron scrunching his nose, “Why would anyone want to do this?”

Chuckling slightly Harry noticed Hermione talking to one of the artists, patting Ron’s shoulder, “Get comfortable mate, we’re gonna be here a while.”

While Harry had listened to Ron complain, Hermione was talking with an artist that introduced himself as Isaac. He was currently attempting to change Hermione’s placement she wanted. Walking up Harry heard the man explain, “That’s going to be awfully painful ma’am.”

Nodding Hermione agreed; however she wasn’t going to give up the placement, “I would really like it there, though.”

Shrugging his shoulders Isaac replied with, “Alright, but I did warn you.”

The reception noticed Harry and Ron pointing to them she asked, “Are you here for-’

Somewhere in the shop, a needle went off indicating someone starting their session as Ron paled while Harry shook his head saying, “No, we’re just here for support.”

Suddenly unsure Hermione asked, “It’s alright if they’re with me?”

“Oh yeah, people do it all the time,” Isaac answered as they walked towards his station.

While Hermione walked next to Isaac, Ron and Harry walked behind. The walk wasn’t very long, but it felt like it to Ron who looked at someone working on a client. He stopped walking to watch the person at work. The lady sitting the chair was reading a newspaper without moving pictures while the guy worked on her arm. In his moment of panic Ron paled slightly and picked up his speed. Once near Harry, he tugged on his sleeve.

“What, Ron?” Harry asked feeling the tug.

Whispering harshly, “That lady’s newspaper doesn't move.”

Looking at the lady Ron was talking about he sighed, “Of course not, it's a muggle paper. We don't have magic.”

Blushing as he remembers that, Isaac interrupted by saying, “If I could just have you remove your shirt, and moving your pants below the hip bone.”

“What. . . why does she need to do that?” Ron asked forgetting about the nonmoving pictures.

Hesitant to remove her shirt, Hermione fiddled with the buttons. Isaac noticed but wasn't about to make it awkward, so he explained: “It’s easier to work when there is nothing getting in the way.”

Harry saw the hesitation and knew it was due to her scar. Wanting this to go smoothly for her he offered, “Why not just the side you're getting the tattoo on?”

Isaac thought over this quickly before nodding, “That works.”

Removing the one sleeve, and making sure her pants wouldn't be in the way Hermione sat on the table before laying on her left side, so her right side was facing upward. Harry and Ron had taken a sit behind the table, Hermione’s back was to them.

Isaac put on his black disposable gloves before grabbing a small package which he tore open. Ron noticed something small came out but didn't stay that way as Isaac opened whatever it was.

“What's that?” He asked intrigued by the process.

“A disinfectant wipe,” Isaac answered as he started cleaning the area on Hermione side, “we want to make sure the area is clean as possible.”

Harry watched as Hermione’s side was being clean and thought back to when she first brought up wanting to get a tattoo. It was during one of their heart to hearts that she told him of her plans.

“ _ You want to do what?” He had asked. _

_ Silently laughing she repeated, “I want to get a tattoo.” _

_ “No offensive Mione, but you don’t seem the type to get one,” Harry said vocalizing his thoughts. _

_ “I know,” Hermione answered pulling her knees up to her chest. _

_ Harry looked at his friend wondering if there was a deeper reason. “Why do you want one?” _

_ Glancing over at her adopted brother, “I want to remember you and Ron.” _

_ Still confused he turned towards his friend, “If everything goes well Mione, you’ll be with Ron and me.” _

_ Shaking her head Hermione disagreed, “You won’t be my Harry and Ron.” _

_ Harry hadn’t replied just moved closer to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. _

Re-focusing on reality Isaac had already set his tools up and before turning it on, Harry heard him ask, “Last chance to change your mind.” Harry and Ron both snorted at that while Hermione replied with, “No mind changing.”

“Okay,” Isaac replied before turning on the machine. While Hermione laid back and relaxed, for the most part, Ron had gone pale.

“Ron, it’ll be fine,” Harry told him. He noticed the lady from before was checking her tattoo out in the mirror. Pointing to the lady, Harry told Ron, “See, that’s the lady from early, and she’s fine.”

Zoned in on Hermione’s side Ron didn’t hear what Harry told him as Isaac brought the needle to her side. The first couple of strokes were a little painful, but after a while, it becomes something quite calming to her.

_ This is nothing compared to what Bellatrix did to me  _ Hermione thought laying on the table.

Wanting to know what it felt like Harry asked, “So, what does it feel like?”

Hermione hummed focusing on the feeling of the needle, “Kinda like a cat clawing at you, but purring at the same time.”

At some point, Ron grabbed a hold onto Harry’s sleeve watching Hermione. Isaac laughed as he wiped down the area he had been working on. The lower stems of the three feathers were outlined. 

“Never been explained that way before,” he explained his laughter, “are we doing colour?”

Ron looked at Hermione confused repeating, “Colour?”

“Yes please,” she answered Isaac before glancing at Ron explaining, “you can have a black and gray tattoo or a colored one.”

Pointing to the wall near the station they were at, Hermione explained, “See how those have blues and greens in them.”

“Yeah.”

“Well instead of those colors, it’s going to be orange, red and yellow.”

Both Harry and Ron paled as Hermione had listed the colors she wanted her tattoo in. Noticing the paleness of his client’s friends Isaac called out to Stacy, “Can we get some lavender oil over here?”

“Coming.”

As Isaac ready his needle for the dark orange to continue outlining he explained, “We keep oils on hand for those that need to relax, and your friends look like they need it.”

Stacy brought over the oil and left them near the two males she thought were getting tattoos earlier. She blushed remembering their reactions;  _ the redhead would pass out for sure, _ she thought walking away. 

“So, what caused you to want these feathers?” Asked Isaac as he started outlining again. 

Hermione explained that the three of them had been friends since they were eleven and she was moving away but wanted something to remember her friends by. Ron slowly toned out his friend as he tried to calm his racing heart. Instead of calming his heart, the sounds of the needles, people talking became too much and Ron felt everything closing in on him.

He shot out of his seat and ran towards the door needing air. Isaac let his breath out as he had just lifted his needle as the redhead ran from his seat.  _ Wouldn’t have ended well if he did it any sooner, _ he thought re-inking his needle.

“I’ll be fine Harry,” Hermione told him feeling his torn feelings.

He began to nod before realizing Hermione couldn’t actually see him nodding. “Take the oil with you,” Isaac said not looking up.

Walking towards the doors Stacy pointed towards the window. Glancing Harry noticed Ron wasn’t very far. The door chimed behind him, but Ron didn’t acknowledge it.

Sticking out the oil, Harry said, “Here.”

He took the oil without acknowledging Harry standing next to him. Blowing his hair away Harry sat down knowing Ron would start talking. Neither said anything for a while, just sitting there watching people walk by. 

“Why is she doing this?” Ron mumbled looking at the oil.

Not knowing if his friend meant the tattoo or her mission, Harry went with the safe answer, “Well most people do it for remembrance.”

Ron’s hold tightened on the oil, “That’s not what I meant.”

Harry ran his hands through his hair struggling for words when he didn’t even understand why. Sitting together Harry bumped his shoulder with Ron’s causing him to look over.

“Do you think we’ll see Mione again?” Ron asked worriedly.

Shrugging Harry replied, “Maybe. Merlin knows we need her.”

Thinking it was a good time to bring up what Minerva told him, Harry whispered, “Minerva thinks Mione isn’t ready to leave.”

Rolling the oil Ron hummed. “We haven’t been separated for long,” he commented, “even when I left.”

Slowly their conversation stopped, and they just sat there. At some point, Ron spilled the oil causing Harry to bust out laughing.

“Ha ha, laugh it up you git,” he grumbled.

Looking around nothing they were alone Harry brought his wand out and cast a scourgify charm cleaning the oil spilled.

“Let’s head back in,” Harry said pocketing his wand.

Looking towards the sky, Ron was surprised to see the sun was going down. Walking back into the shop both boys noticed Hermione checking her tattoo out. They couldn’t really see how it came out as they got closer though their friend turned towards them with a Hermione grin on her face.

Turning her side she asked, “Do you like it?”

Though he was grossed by the process, Ron really did like the tattoo. Isaac was finishing wrapping the side in a plastic cover. 

Harry whistled before saying, “Wow, Mione.”

She grinned replying, “Isn’t it great?”

Ron walked up looking closer while Harry and Hermione got into a conversation while Isaac rang up her price. Slowly Ron started poking the tattoo. Hermione waved at his hand at first. The poking at first wasn’t bad, and she could handle it but slowly, Harry noticed Hermione’s eyebrow started to twitch as the irritation started to set in. 

Hermione turned as Isaac said, “It’ll be 141.48 pounds.” Not expecting her to turn Ron pushed his finger too hard and Hermione yelped  _ “Ouch!” _ jumping away from everyone.

Her tattoo started to itch, and burn. She brought her hand up when Isaac called out in horror, “ _ No! _ Do  _ not _ scratch it.”

Ron backed off while Hermione stood frozen and Harry looked confused. Isaac walked over and took a hold of Hermione’s hand applying a light patting motion to the tattoo.

“If you scratch it you’ll just make the irritation worse,” he explained letting go, “plus the chance of ruining the tattoo.”

Hermione turned glaring at Ron; who had the decency to look away. Harry chuckled as Hermione took care of the irritation. She sighed as it didn’t help the irritation as much as she hoped.

“It’s gonna be irritated for a while,” Isaac chuckled.

Standing behind the reception desk, he reminded her again, “Don’t scrub when showering, gently rubbing and fragrance-free soap. Keep it hydrated with fragrance-free lotion for two weeks, and drink water.”

Nodding Hermione thanked him again as the trio walked towards the door. Standing before the door Hermione suddenly punched Ron.

“Bloody hell!” He shouted. “What was that for?”

“For irritating my tattoo.”

Looking towards Harry, Ron noticed his shoulder shaking. “Oi, don’t laugh. It bloody hurt.”


	7. Into The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!!! We're off to the past; goodbyes are held, crying happens and Hermione doesn't land where she is supposed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta love to bookworm4life0812
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or its characters mentioned

As Harry had predicted Hermione indeed went to Minerva and said she wanted to leave earlier. No one questioned it when Charlie announced that he was going to be home for 2 weeks nor when Arthur or Percy didn’t leave for work. The day before everyone was gathered at the Burrow for their last meal together. Hermione was cursing herself as Molly turned away for the tenth time within an hour.

Ginny stood beside Hermione and everyone heard her ask “Hermione, I know you’re still mad at me, but I was hoping you would talk a walk with me to the pond….I really need to speak with you.”

Startled Hermione jumped not hearing someone walk up behind her; getting over her shock she nodded, she also didn’t notice the looks Ron or Harry shared as she left through the door with Ginny.

“Sit down boys,” Arthur ordered noticing Ron and Harry getting up.

“But, dad.”

“No!” He stated sternly, “They need to work out what happened by themselves.”

Ron went to argue back when Percy spoke up, “Honestly, Ronald, leave it. You won't do any good.”

Red in the face, Ron shot back, “What's that supposed to mean.”

Neither of the girls were talking so they heard Ron and Percy causing Ginny to chuckle lightly. The further they got from the house the higher the tension got between them; Ginny was biting her lips a habit she picked up from Hermione.

Hermione kept walking while Ginny stopped. Taking a deep breath, she blurted, “I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean what I said honestly. I was just so angry. I had hoped you would trust us and we’d be able to heal together instead you and Harry announced you were planning to go back in time.”

Hermione stopped but didn't turn around to face the redhead. Ginny’s eyes were fastly filling with tears.

“You did the same thing last year. You, Harry and Ron suddenly left for nearly a year. We didn't know what you had planned or if you were even alive. You three have always had secrets and I knew you had to go and I accepted that. This….this is too hard to take in. I just got you back, and now you are leaving me again. You have always been there for me, and now you won't be there anymore.”

“You're my sister. I need you.” She finished as tears descended on her cheeks.

Standing near the pond Hermione didn’t reply as the wind howled around them. Hugging her stomach, Ginny thought the worst.

“Mione,  _ please _ say something,” she begged hugging herself tighter.

Counting to ten in her head, Hermione finally turned; eyes red-rimmed and the tip of her nose red.

“I considered you my sister,” Hermione finally said. “You knew how I was treated as a muggle. You knew how I was treated as a witch. You know my friendship with Ron and Harry goes deeper than that. You knew all of this and you used it against me. How could you?!” Hermione nearly shouted at the end. 

“What would you have done if we told you our plans?” She asked angrily

“Try to stop you.”

“You don’t have to do this, though,” Ginny tried arguing.

Hermione shook her head “Too many people were lost for what? A world where people are still being judge. Gin, my parents were murder for being muggles that had nothing to do with this world. Teddy will have a life like Harry; a life without his parents. Harry should have his parents,” throughout Hermione’s speech Ginny was shaking her head. “Ginny if you truly think of me as a sister, then please support me on this. I’m doing the right thing.”

Ginny started sobbing as she pleaded, “Promise you’ll still be with us.”

Sighing Hermione replied, “Gin, I love your family. I don't think I could stay away even if I tried. I forgive you, but you need to work on your anger.”

Ginny’s shoulder slumped as she let out her breath. Rushing towards Hermione, she squeezed her sides in a hug while Hermione sucked in a sharp hold of air.

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

Looking towards the house, noticing nobody could see them. Hermione whispered, “Do you want in on a secret?”

“Yes,” Ginny replied trying to control her excitement.

Hermione lifted her shirt revealing three phoenix feather. While one feather followed the curve of her side ending right before her bra. The other two flowed towards her back. The two flowing towards her back were intact while the main one on her side looked as if it was ripped. Ginny noticed it almost looked like a fire burning out, having been outlined in a rust orange color mixed with a fiery red with a hint of yellow. The tips of the last two were a blend of the yellow and that same fiery red. Closer to the stem there were loose feathers. Holding the three feathers together was a burnt rope of browns and blacks. To see the P and W someone would have to look extremely close. Ginny squealed seeing it.

“Mum’s going to be furious,” she whispered looking at it.

Letting her shirt go Hermione chuckled, “That is why she can't know.”

“Wait. . . why does it still hurt?” Asked Ginny confused. “Char’s wasn't still sore afterwards?”

Shrugging her shoulders Hermione explained “It was done the muggle way.”

Having nothing else to say the pair stood in silence as the air around them turned awkward. Like it was when they first met each other on the train during Ginny’s first year.

Nodding Ginny glanced back towards the house, “Um. . . we should probably head back inside.”

Shifting from foot to foot Hermione asked, “Actually, can you send Ron and Harry out?”

Ginny nodded but Hermione didn’t see it as she turned towards the pond; taking a deep breath she tried to control her emotions. Focused on calming her emotions, she didn't hear her boys come up till they were next to her.

“So, this is it,” Ron said causing Hermione to turn towards him, “The last day of the Golden Trio.”

The very little control Hermione had collapsed at Ron’s words even he turned his head as his eyes filled with tears. On her other side Harry grabbed Hermione’s hand squeezing tightly.

“It’ll be weird without you guys,” Hermione sniffled out. “Not having to rescue me from Trolls.”

Harry laughed, “Not having anyone to cause you to needing saving from Trolls.”

“Watching Mione punch Draco,” added Ron; getting lost in their memories.

“Snowball fights in the courtyard.”

“Eating way too much chocolate frogs.”

“The D.A”

The three young adults sat under the stars remembering their time together. “Well, you’ll just have to make some new friends, and have crazy adventures with them. Maybe you and my parents will be friends,” Harry said hopefully.

Ron agreed with one small request.“You can’t replace us, though. We’re the Golden Trio. There’s no one better than us.”

Squeezing her boys hands, Hermione nodded. “I don't know if I ever thanked you boys for being my friends. I love you both more than you know,” glancing at Ron then Harry, “I know this has to be done, but I wish it didn't have to be. I don't really want to go back into war, destroying Horcruxes and facing Voldemort again.”

“We know that, Mione. And we love you too. No matter what happens, always know how much we love you,” Harry replied as he slid an arm around her waist as Ron copied the action with an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione rested her head on Ron’s shoulder. No one spoke another word. The trio just sat quietly, holding on tightly to one another.

**August 15, 1998**

**The Next Day**

The Forbidden Forest was calm as the sun was barely up; Molly twiddled her fingers worried if this was a good spot. Hermione had reasoned she didn’t want to end up in someone’s house scaring them.

Minerva was the first to arrive having come from the castle. As everyone arrived Molly thought about her own request as it was selfish and Hermione was already under enough stress. She missed her brothers and wanted her children to know their uncles.

After she was sure everyone was there, she coughed slightly to gather the group’s attention. Minerva looked squarely at Hermione, who was situated in between Ron and Harry. “You have till the first ray of sunlight.”

Ron quickly nudge Hermione in the direction of his parents; he explained as she glared at him “Mum and Dad first.”

With a small nod of understanding, Hermione walked towards Molly and Arthur. They had opened their home to her throughout Hogwarts and during the summers. She felt her eyes start to burn, and a lump grew in her throat. Molly felt her own eyes tear up as she noticed Hermione’s were glossed over and quickly wrapped the young women up in her arms.

Arthur stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the two crying women as everyone started tearing up at the sobs coming from Molly. Bill had Fleur in his arms as Charlie hugged Ginny close. The remaining siblings and Minerva refused to look at anyone.

“Molly, we need to let the others have time” Arthur advises his wife.

Before releasing her arms Molly said, “Hermione, dear. I have a favor to ask of you,” while Hermione nodded she continued, “Save my baby brothers.”

Everyone besides Harry and Hermione gasped while Bill started, “. .  .Mum. . .” but wasn’t able to say much as Hermione replied with a small smile, “I’ll do my best,” looking over at her adopted siblings, “It's not like I could stay away if I tried.”

Molly nodded as she stepped back into Arthur’s arms. Hermione turned towards Bill and Fleur not bothering with her tears as Fleur threw her arms around her crying “Ma Soeur, Vous êtes si courageux. Make sure I meet Bell ma soeur.”

“Bien sûr. Thank you for all your help,” Hermione tearfully replied before being passed over to Bill; who wrapped his arms around her shoulders. 

Bill didn’t say anything as Hermione sobbed into his chest; he simply rocked them, before Malfoy Manor Fleur and her didn’t have the greatest relationship and Hermione didn’t know the oldest Weasley very well. After Shell Cottage she knew she was able to go to Bill and he wouldn’t question her.

Nobody could hear her as she sniffled into his chest, “I. . . I’m. . . goi. . .going. . .” Bill just held on tighter not wanting to let her go.

He knew though he had to let her go; pulling her away from his chest Bill placed a hand under her chin lifting it he said, “You’ll see us again. You said it yourself; you can't stay away from us. You’ll get to see how much trouble we caused mum.”

A watery chuckle came from behind them as Molly explained, “They were adorably horrible. Knew just how to pull my leg.”

Wrapping her in a hug again Bill could feel Charlie shifting from foot to foot “Go on. Char’s impatiences is showing.”

Hermione nodded and stood on her tippy toes to kiss Bill’s cheek, “Thank you.”

Bill’s eyes teared up remembering the day Ron showed up with a barely conscious Hermione. He pushed her towards Charlie as Fleur’s arms snaked around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

Hermione hadn’t made it halfway to Charlie when he had rushed forward and caught her in his arms as he buried his head in her thick curly hair. His tears warmed her neck. Shocked Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist muttering, “Char you weren’t supposed to cry.”

“How couldn’t I? I pushed you to admit something you shouldn’t have and nearly said things that could never ever be taken back,” He mumbled into her hair. “I was a right arse when I should have been spending time with you.”

Sniffling Hermione pushed at his shoulder forcing Charlie to pick his head up. “I’m not leaving your life, you can still get to know me,” she explained smiling softly at him.

Charlie smiled sadly at her, “Don’t let anyone else use my nickname?”

Scuffing she replied, “Of course not. I hate nicknames.”

“Oy, what about mine?” Bill called from behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, Hermione smiled, “I don’t know about that Billy Boy.”

Sniffles and watery chuckles could be heard around the group as Bill made a face. Merlin he did not enjoy that nickname.

Everyone chuckled as he made a face, “How’d you---Ron!”

Ron looked shocked holding his hands up for once it not being him.

“George told me.” Hermione laughed as she lifted her hands.

George chuckled remembering that day, “Hurry up Char.”

Reluctantly Charlie let his hold on Hermione go. Percy made his way over, and as he got closer, Hermione noticed tears in his eyes as well. 

Once in front of her, Percy stated, “I’m awfully terrible with goodbyes.”

Smiling Hermione pulled him into a hug while Percy stood stiffly before relaxing and returning the hug. Their hug, however, didn’t last very long, but he did have one request.

Coughing slightly, Percy asked, “Make sure I’m not a prat?” as his ears turned pink.

Hermione noticed the pink tint on his ears poking fun as she said, “Oh. . . you can blush like a Weasley.”

“Oi!”

“What’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?”

Chuckling she replied, “Of course Percy.”

“My turn, my turn,” Ginny called out. She nudged Percy out of the way and stood before her best friend.

Hermione looked at Ginny’s face, the past few weeks still fresh on her mind. She could see Ginny had been crying. Even though there was a part of her that was still hurt by Ginny’s words, Hermione opened her arms wide catching the redhead as she started sobbing again.

Nobody could hear what was being said all they could see was the nod and shake of Ginny’s head. Glancing at the last of the group Hermione had one final thought  _ Merlin, help me through the last four. _ Knowing his youngest sister wouldn’t release Hermione on her own, Charlie walked up calmingly while crying inward.

“Gin-Gin,” he called walking up to his sister. “You gotta let go of Mione.”

Ginny held on tighter while whining, “Gin,” Hermione croaked out, “You’re squeezing too tight.”

Charlie sighed and placed a hand on Ginny’s shoulder as she shook her head. “Gin, you need to let the others see Hermione.”

Looking down at the top of Ginny’s head Hermione said, “Gin, look at me.”

Shaking her head, sighing Hermione tried again, “Ginny, I really need you to look at me.”

Ginny lifted her head sniffling. Eyes usual filled with fire and compassion were dull and lack anything that screamed Weasley. Hermione felt her heart break; she wanted to take all this back but she couldn’t.

Fighting through her own emotions Hermione told her“You’ll get through this. I don’t trust just anyone with my boys. I need you to look after them.”

Still standing behind the pair Charlie watched for any signs of either breaking down. As Ginny released Hermione, he held his breath as she turned towards him. Tears started falling against as Ginny walked towards her brother. Wrapping one arm around her shoulders, Charlie guided her over to Bill while she tried burying herself into his side. 

Before turning towards the remaining members Hermione took a deep breath.  _ Maybe I should have just left  _ but she was faced with George and remembered why she was doing this.

George opened his mouth but was overwhelmed with emotions. Hermione was glad she took a breath before as she couldn’t breath now. Walking up to the lone twin George held his arms open wrapping them around Hermione.

“I. .  .I. . .  .s. . . a. . v. . .him. . .” Hermione cried into George’s chest, “I. .  .p. . . pro.”

He didn’t want to let her go. The one that believed in their magic but not letting them become too big headed. He never told her except Fred and he were glad their brother had met and befriended the stubborn girl.

“Shh,” he hushed her. “I know you will Mione.”

“Promise me something.”

Gulping for air Hermione mumbled, “Anything,” into his chest.

“Have fun while you’re in the past,” he told her as she pulled away sharply arguing, “George, I’m going back to war.”

Nodding he responded, “Yes, except you won’t be alone. You may not realize it Mione but you are able to change many many minds.”

Hermione lowered her eyes to the middle of George’s chest. Suddenly remembering who she was meeting and who wasn’t; sadness started to consume her. Harry had already told her he wasn’t mad over her going back. However, she couldn’t help but feel guilt.

“We never told you this,” George said breaking her thoughts, “But Freddie really did think of you as a sister as do I.”

Hermione felt her heart squeezed noticing the sun was starting to come up. Minerva confirmed her thoughts by announcing “ten minutes.” George let go of Hermione as she was pulled into a hug by Ron. Squeezing her shoulder one last time he left the pair to their moment. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron’s shoulders as his circled her waist.

Mumbling into her hair, he said, “Forget about me, Mione.”

She pulled back shocked stuttering, “W. . . what? Forget about. . . Ron I can. . .” at this Ron placed a finger against her mouth stopping her.

“Forget about your feelings,” he explained, “or whatever feelings are left.”

Hermione could feel her eyes widening as Ron kept talking, “ All I want is for you to be happy Mione. . . even if it’s without me. You shouldn’t hold on to something like that.”

Time was always against the Golden Trio; both of them knew a relationship between them wasn’t meant. Even though she knew what Ron was saying was true except Hermione wasn’t ready to admit it. As she nodded against his chest, Ron held on a little tighter before letting her go. Standing off to the side was Harry, Ron nodded his head towards their friend.

Hermione hadn’t moved even after Ron walked away. She knew they were out of time too. Walking towards his sister in everything but blood Harry sighed; he was horrible with emotions  _ I can do this. Just hold her while she cries _ ,  _ and remind her it will all be okay  _ he thought standing in front of Hermione.

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, Hermione just stood there. “You can cry,” he told her talking into her hair.

Nuzzling her nose into Harry’s neck Hermione’s arms slowly made their way around his waist. There wasn’t anything more that needed to be said. They said everything the night before. Minerva called out, “Ms Granger. It’s time.”

Ginny attempted to break free from Charlie’s arms, but he tightened his hold. Tears were falling down everyone’s cheeks even Percy’s though he turned away to try to hide it. Harry aided Hermione to Minerva; who had unshed tears.

Minerva pulled her into a hug speaking in a hoarse voice, “I have a letter for my past self I’d like you to give her.”

Before handing her the letter, Minerva pulled away. Looking directly into Hermione’s eyes she offered one last piece of advice, “Don’t overwork yourself my dear, and as Mr Weasley said, have fun.”

“There is going to be a lot to do,” started Hermione before being cut off.

“Mr Wea-- George has already informed you, you aren’t going to be alone. Let them help.”

Swallowing her emotions Hermione nodded, “I. . .I’ll try.”

Pulling a sandy color envelope and a phoenix feather out of her robe, Minerva handed the envelope replying, “That’s all I ask. Don’t forget us, but don't hold on to us too tightly.”

Placing the letter into her bag, Hermione smiled sadly as Minerva handed the feather over. Once the feather was in Hermione’s hand, the wind started to pick up. Everyone tried to shield themselves from the wind. Holding her hat in place Minerva backed away. Slowly everyone watched as their friend. . .their sister started to disappear. 

The screams of Ginny was the last thing Hermione heard as she disappeared.

**December 1977**

Grunting as she landed on the ground. Hermione moaned, “That’s gonna hurt later.” She noticed that her landing didn’t feel like the Forbidden Forest. 

Yelling and cursing could be heard in the distant as she blinked. Looking around as she rolled to her elbows muttering, “This definitely isn’t the Forbidden Forest.”


	8. Their First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione meets with Dumbledore and has her first run in with Death Eater, Sirius and James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta love to bookworm4life0812
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters mentioned
> 
> I am on tumblr under the same pen name. mischiefpuff

Sticking close to the wall Hermione pulled her wand out and slowly made her way towards the voices. Adrenaline was running through her veins at the first shout she heard; blood pumping in ears as a bright red light blazed past her hitting a trash can down the alley.

_ “Where are those oh so great defense skills Black,” _ Hermione heard someone sneer.

_ “What are you going to do now?”  _ Another dark voice growled.

Hermione could only assume the person shouting back was Black “ _ Kicking your arse. No one touches my bike.” _

Standing in the shadow Hermione could see two men in black cloaks with mask; acting on instinct she quickly flicked her wand sending a jet of water towards the two.

“Glah!” One figure screamed.

“Who’s there?!” The other hollered out.

_ Avis  _ Hermione thought cancelling the water jet with swift movements creating a ring of bright yellow canaries. Without missing a beat she pointed her wand whispering “Oppugno.”

Black stood watching in awe as birds suddenly swaromed the masked men. Not accepting to be attacked by birds the men forget about their wands as they waved their arms around.  

“This isn’t over,” Hermione heard.

“Man that was so cool,” Black said before asking someone. “How’d you do it?”

From her spot in the shadows Hermione couldn’t see that there was a second person. Looking around her; she cursed as there wasn’t anywhere for her to go, Hermione was a sitting duck.

“Me? I didn’t do anything. I thought that was you,” Hermione heard the second person.

_ That sounds like Harry,  _ Hermione thought frowning.

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat as the second person turned sharply looking for whoever finished off the Death Eaters. The person looked like her Harry except their jaw was sharper and more square shaped.  _ Harry has a softer jawline  _ Hermione thought to herself. Instead of bright emerald almond shaped eyes staring at her; oval eyes covered by square frames stared at her.

_ You look so much like your father but with your mother’s eyes _

_ Oh Merlin. That’s James.  _ Hermione froze as she realized who she was standing before.  _ Black….The only Black that’s friends with James is….Sirius. Bloody hell. _

“Who are you?” A young Sirius Black asked narrowing his eyes at her.

Walking out of the shadow Hermione asked  “Isn’t it the respectful thing to introduce yourself first?”

It didn’t matter that Sirius went against his family traditions, he was still a pureblood. James watched as his friend bowed it didn’t happen often and Sirius didn’t bow for anyone. The first time he did it to James’ parents Dorea smacked him lightly telling him none of that.

Chuckling Sirius bowed without taking his eyes off the witch in front of him replying, “Black. Sirius Black at your service.”

With that oh so familiar cheeky smile; Hermione’s heart squeeze as James introduced himself. “Potter. James Potter.”

Still running on her adrenaline Hermione was unaware of the tears that filled her eyes or the fact that a single tear ran down her cheek causing James and Sirius to frown.

“Pleasure,” She responded while scrunching her nose before introducing herself. “Freya  Rousseau .”

Not wanting to stay around the pair for too long Hermione asked. “Do you either of know where Albus Dumbledore would be?”

Something felt funny to Sirius as he crossed his arms over his chest asking, “What for? And how do you know him?” James glanced at his friend confused.

“You wouldn’t understand,” she informed them turning away. “I need to speak to him.”

The funny feeling in Sirius intesnatived as Hermione turned away from them. Something felt off with this girl and he didn’t trust her. Walking away from the pair Hermione rolled her eyes thinking  _ To think everyone thought he was best for Harry. Cocky arse. _

Hermione was ripped from her thoughts as her arm was tugged backwards at the same time Sirius said “I asked you a question.”

Through clenched teeth Hermione ordered “Release my arm.”

James was by Sirius’ side the second Hermione’s hand holding her wand twitched. None of them had put them away not knowing the other. Noticing the look in her eyes Sirius let the girl’s arm go.

“Prongs, don’t.” Sirius told him having the same itching.

Pushing his glasses James argued, “Are you nuts? She could hex off your face.”

“He’d be Hogwarts.” Sirius told her. “We’ll take you.”

“We will?” James asked confused.

Hermione looked between the pair before deciding “That’s okay. I can handle myself. Beside Black don’t you have a bike to find.”

Leaving with that said and the information she wanted Hermione continued her walk down the road once a safe distance away; she disappeared without a sound. Left alone James shoved Sirius realizing how late it was and they still needed to find the bike.

Sirius walked towards the building he saw this girl came from. Cursing as he couldn’t find the damn bike.  _ I worked hard on that bloody bike, _ he thought bending down looking under a bush.

“I found it,” he heard James call out.

Walking towards his bike Sirius glanced over the body wondering how much was damaged.  _ Please don’t be destroyed  _ he thought standing before the bike. He lifted one side as James pulled the other side while doing so Sirius couldn’t get the girl or the look in her eyes out of his head.

“Who was she?” He asked.

“Never seen her before,” grunted James, “We shouldn’t be worrying about her. More like how we’re gonna get passed Mum.”

Ignoring the comment about their mum Sirius commented, “Lily and Remus might know.”

Meanwhile Hermione had cast Disillusionment over herself and was walking briskly through Hogsmeade. Memories of her first trip flashed causing her to walk faster. Walking past the opening towards the Shrieking Shack Hermione let herself stop thinking about the snowballs thrown at Draco. Noticing Honeydukes Hermione picked up her speed again once inside she took a deep breath letting the familiar smells wash over her.

Walking towards the back Hermione counted her blessings as the door hadn’t been closed all the way. Flicking her wand she caused a shelf of candy to spill causing a distraction letting herself slip through the door.  Cancelling the spell and not wanting to stretch her luck Hermione made her way towards the hatch and climbed down. Dirt flew up as she jumped off the ladder. 

Coughing slightly she pulled out her wand; she whispered “Lumos Maxima.”

Lighting the tunnel Hermione made her walk down the long path; she had only heard of it from Harry having never actually walked it. 

“No time to waste” She told herself thanking their time on the run

Panting slightly but not out of breath Hermione made it to the gargoyle. Flicking her wand while pushing the gargoyle; she hoped nobody was in the halls as the gargoyle groaned open.

Standing before Dumbledore’s office Hermione looked up at another gargoyle this time thanking Harry and Minerva for explaining the password and how to get into the office.

“Lemon drops,” she told the gargoyle confidently.

Stairs appeared as the stone moved letting Hermione jump onto them. The ride upwards wasn’t long and she soon find herself facing a door; squaring her shoulders Hermione walked up to the door knocking once.

“Come in.”

Pushing open the door Hermione was greeted by the sight of a not nearly white bread Albus Dumbledore sitting behind the big oak desk.  _ This is it  _ she thought walking up to the desk.

“Good evening Sir.” Hermione greeted. “You don’t know me but I have a very urgent matter regarding this war.”

To say Albus was surprised would be an understatement; this young girl no more than twenty walked with confidence into his office announcing she had an urgent matter.

“My dear chil-”

Standing before the desk Hermione growled “Do not call me that.”

This wasn’t her Dumbledore at the moment however he would come to be her Dumbledore in a few years. She wasn’t about to let him treat her as a child.

Instead he asked “Who are you?”

“My name is Hermione Granger. At the moment Sir it isn’t important,” Hermione told Albus. “What is important is the information I have for the Order.”

Albus believed in many people and believed everyone had good in them; however something about the girl before him was not sitting well with him.

“How can I trust you?” he asked.

“You have a sister named Ariana and I know you regret not doing more for her.” Hermione informed the headmaster. “You also feel guilty for the what has happened to Tom.”

Albus narrowed his eyes; nobody knew about his sister nor her history. He was a man of many secrets and the fact that this girl knew one of the biggest did not help his already uneasy feeling about this girl.

“Who are you?” He asked again. He wanted to know where this girl came from and how she knew his past. Getting angry wouldn’t help him at all and he needed every possible person on his side.

“Hermione Granger,” she repeated started to become annoyed. “I was born the nineteenth of September nineteen seventy nine. It sounds crazy but Sir I swear it is true.”

_ “Learn Occlumency” Severus told her one day. “Tension were high on both sides. Nobody was trusted.” _

Taking a deep breath Hermione offered “I am willing to allow you into my head so you may see for yourself Sir.”

Dumbledore linked his fingers together before placing them under his chin, “My dear. I could see things you wouldn’t want me to see.”

“I am aware of this possibility,” Hermione confused. “However I am and will throw you out if you do.”

“Very well.”

Hermione knew the instant Albus had entered her mind if the pressure wasn’t enough; the flashes of memories left no doubt. The great hall surrounded by a group of small awestruck eleven-year-olds. Young Hermione walking up to the dusty worn out sorting hat. Being sorted into Gryffindor. Hermione felt the memories start to get darker and decided Albus was done being in her head.

Pushing himself off the wall, Dumbledore said, “It seems you’re telling the truth.” Standing by his desk, he asked, “Where are you from?”

Catching her breath Hermione answered “What you just witnessed was my first year in 1991. That was over seven years ago. When I left it was 1998.”

“You’re an awfully long way from home,” he said with raised eyebrows.

With a guarded tone, Hermione answered, “I’m aware of that, sir.”

It was clear the girl was telling the truth except it didn’t explain why she was here exactly and Albus wasn’t about to help her till he knew why she was here. He was a curious man and a man of secrets.

Being the curious man he was Albus asked “What exactly do you plan on doing here?” 

Having waited for the question to pop up Hermione declared with confidence “To stop Voldemort.”

“That isn’t poss-”

Albus found himself growing annoyed as Hermione spatted out. “It doesn’t matter if you believe me or not Sir. I am here for that reason,” Hermione felt her voice growl. “I know what he has done and what he hasn’t.”

Just as her voice grew louder it quickly became soft again. “I could use your help and the help of the Order but I am more than capable of doing this alone. I made a promise and nobody will stop me from doing so; I don’t break promises.” Looking straight at the headmaster Hermione asked “The only question now, Headmaster. Will you help me?”

It took longer than Hermione felt needed but she finally had the trust of the Headmaster. The adrenaline of the day was starting to wear on Hermione that Albus sent her up to the spare teacher’s chamber before delivering a letter to Minerva and sending his own off with Fawkes.

Minerva closed the door behind Albus as he left with a twinkle in his eyes. Looking down at an envelope that looked oddly like her personal own. Holding the envelope closed was a wax gold cat print. Minerva did something she normally dream of doing; she ripped opened the envelope in the middle of her chamber.

_ "Dear Minerva, _

_                                 Time is a thing you and I both know that shouldn’t be messed with. However, circumstances aren’t as we hoped. Remember the spell we found that stated that using an object that has a strong value of meaning would send you back in time if your intentions were pure? I have used it on a young girl by the name of Hermione. If you are reading this than Dumbledore has met with the girl and left this for you,”  _

Minerva’s heart stopped. She unladylike plopped herself in a chair by the fireplace.

_ “This is hard to believe, and I have high hopes that the war will be stopped before it’s too late. To believe that this isn’t a joke I will tell you some of our secrets. You secretly enjoy the Marauders nickname for you. Sirius has grown to become like a son to you, but you can’t show this openly. Now, hopefully, you believe this letter. You’re probably thinking what could be so wrong in the future as to send a young girl into the past and possibly risk her wand being snapped. The world and people you know will become much worse. In 1981, without an answer, Tom Riddle will vanish, and everyone will believe he has been destroyed. By a child, not a year old,” _

Minerva couldn’t believe what she just read. A child destroyed Tom. . . she picked the letter back up.

“ _ Since that night, James and Lily Potter were dead, being stabbed by their friend Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black thrown wrongfully into Azkaban for the murder of James and Lily. Sirius was later killed by Bellatrix and was lost behind the veil. Remus Lupin, and his wife Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of Andi were also lost in the final battle. Finally, Tom was destroyed, but as you can tell the cost was exponential. So many lives lost,”  _

Minerva stop reading as she could no longer see the paper in front of her. What she just learned tore her heart out. It took a while before Minerva was able to stop her tears, and even longer before she picked the letter that had been turning her world upside down back up.

“ _ Now, Hermione is very thick skinned and since entering the Wizarding World at eleven has been right in the middle of everything. She, along with her best friend came to me begging to help them fix the past. Being top of her class, Hermione is very smart, loyal, stubborn and courageous until the end. In many ways watching her grow as a student and young women she reminded me of Lily; both muggle-born, ready to learn and prove themselves. In her third year, Hermione took all available courses she could, which we know isn’t possible. However, I was able to help her gain a time-turner. I beg you, Minerva, look after her. Merlin knows she won’t, at least not until her mission is over and she’s fixed everything.  _

_ After Sirius, I swore I would never allow myself to become emotionally attached to a student. Ms Granger, is one of a kind, and when you meet her, you’ll learn why I find myself willing to do anything to help her. _

_ Sincerely, _

_                Your future self.” _

A knock early in the morning interuptted Albus’ work. Making sure papers were hidden from view before calling out to the twins on the other side. Albus wasn’t surprised when Gideon and Fabian Prewett walked through the door.

Albus’ greeting lack the usual twinkle which was a red flag to the twins. Since leaving Hogwarts they had learned through Alastor to take every note seriously and one coming from the Headmaster and their leader of the Order was very serious.

“Boys,” Albus greeted weakly.

The shorter one scoffed, “Boys, he says.”

“As if we haven't been gone for long,” the other said.

There was always a time for laughter except at the moment it was not the time and Albus needed them to focus.

“Gentlemen,” he said interrupting their bickering, “I have a mission for you.”

The pair lost their smiles and stood straighter; the first day of training it was drilled into them the importance of attentiveness. Albus was still impressed with how much they had grown from the boys he had known they weren’t just pranksters anymore.

“What is it?” Fabian asked sharing a glance with Gideon.

Linking his fingers together Albus updated them, “There’s a young girl not that much younger than you. She has been undercover for the Order and has recently lost her entire family.”

Fawkes sang a sad tune matching the atmosphere in the room as Fabian and Gideon shared a look as they recently lost their parents to the Death Eaters.

“What are you asking?” They asked together.

Albus leaned back in his chair “Boys. It’s Christmas and nobody should be alone especially after losing their family. Check on her from time to time, possibly invite her to Molly’s. I’m sure the boys would love her.”

“Molly won’t have her alone if she hears about us knowing,” Gideon commented.

“No she wouldn’t,” Fabian agreed. “Plus we wouldn’t hear the end of it.”

Clasping his hands together Albus put their meeting to an end with, “Wonderful. I shall owl you with her name and address.”

Walking towards the gargoyle Fabian asked “Our world is going to be flipped isn’t it?”

The Headmaster’s office disappeared as Gideon agreed “Sure does seem like it?”

“So you’ll be the one to tell Molly?” They asked at same time.


	9. A New Flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets a new flat thanks to Albus where she meets her neighbors sooner than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for late updates. Personal life goes busy along with work and the end of the semster but I am back with 4 new chapters ready to be posted. Sit back and enjoy.
> 
> Beta love towards bookworm4life0812
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or its characters mentioned
> 
> I am on tumblr under mischiefpuff (come say hello)

Albus insisted that Hermione stay a few days at Hogwarts. 

_ “Ms Granger,” Albus started. “You just came into a timeline not your own and have no place to stay.” _

_ Hermione blushed. “I’d rather not be in the way.” _

_ “My dear it is the holidays and not many students have stayed,” Albus explained though he wouldn’t say why students wouldn’t stay. _

In the end, Hermione stayed. She knew there was no point in trying to reason with the Headmaster. Keeping that in mind Albus hadn’t been seen for a few days and didn’t let anyone know where he was nor what he had been doing. When it came to the short sharp knocks on his door Albus wasn’t surprised by them he simply flicked his wand opening the doors.

Standing in the doorway, Minerva McGonagall was already dressed in her signature emerald green robes and top knot. One look at his longtime friend Albus could see that she was quite furious with him.

“Minerva, good morning,” Albus greeted as he conjured his tea set, “Tea?”

With her lips pressed, Minerva asked instead, “Nobody has heard from you nor seen you for days Albus.  _ Days _ !”

Albus didn’t see anything wrong with not giving a notice; the students were away for the holiday and most of his staff were away as well. He also was not ready to inform the Order of the new information though guessing by her reaction Albus had a feeling Minerva already knew.

Shaking her head once again Minerva tried again “Honestly Albus.”

Albus started one of his apologizes which Minerva shook her head at having heard them too many times to count. Feeling that she wasn’t going to get anywhere Minerva advised “A note next would be nice. We are at war, Albus.”

Albus nodded having heard this many times. “As I said multiple times, everything will be revealed but till then I’m afraid it isn’t the time Minerva.”

Minerva stopped in confusion as her friend had one more questioned. "Before you go Minreva. What do you know about bedding?"

“Bedding?” Minerva repeated confused. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Up in the spare chambers, unaware to Minerva and Albus, Hermione was frantically searching for her wand while gasping for air after a nightmare. The feeling of panic worsen as Hermione couldn’t find her wand on the tableside, under the blankets nor next to her; till she shoved her hand under the pillow and a sigh of relief left her lips as her hand grasped the familiar wood cut out. A quick flick the time appeared within seconds. Realizing it was only five in the morning, Hermione flopped backward and let out a groan.

“Well there’s no point in sleeping now,” she said while throwing the blankets off her.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Hermione rubbed her eyes. Getting up she threw her jacket on while walking towards the door. Out of the corner of her eye, she stopped having spotted her bean bag and debated whether to bring it with or not, before deciding to leave it. But just as the door was about to close her hand slipped back in and grabbed the bag before disappearing back through the door.

Wandering down the corridor Hermione did her best to not relive the battle that hasn’t. .no wouldn’t happen as long as she was here. Every time she walked past a hard memory; she would pick up her speed, having no idea where she was going. For the most part, the portraits looked away while others whispered about her once she walked away.

Feeling the crunch of snow before seeing it; looking up Hermione found herself in the courtyard twisting around as spells both dark and light were shouted, the walls starting to grumble and the stench of chopper hitting her nose. Before she could understand what was happening Hermione fled the scene not knowing where she was going.

Hermione didn't stop running till the shouts stopped and the smell of chopper no longer burned her nose. She slowed to a walk once the air felt calmer again. Looking around she found herself in the Astronomy Tower where she leaned on the railing looking over the grounds and let the silence calm her further. Not long she heard Fawkes before seeing the Phoenix.

“Do you have something for me?” She asked softly as the Phoenix landed on her shoulder.

As Hermione brought her hand up to take the letter, Fawkes nipped at her finger. While she untied the letter, she felt her clothes being torched by the bird’s heat.

_Ms. Granger,_

_Sugar canes are a wonderful delight wouldn’t you agree._

Hermione felt her brows furrowed in confusion as she lit the letter on fire. Turning from her spot Fawkes made his dislike known as Hermione chuckled. “I’m sorry, but Albus wants to see us,” she told the bird making her way down the stairs.

Inside his office, Albus was going over the information he gained in the last few days. Grateful as it was the winter holidays as he wasn't needed on the grounds as much allowing him to finish the flat he had for the time traveler in Muggle London. Specifically where two of his Order members were living.

Sitting straight that her back curved Hermione screeched, “You did what!” before slumping back in her seat, “Sir...you can’t be serious.”

Peering over his half-moon spectacles Albus reasoned with the girl. “My dear the year is half over and it would raise red flags based on appearance alone.”

Hermione knew arguing with Albus would be hopeless, in her heart, she knew he was right. She would bring too much attention; always on guard, growing frustrated with pranks. She found herself trying to still argue.

“Rent? What about the rent?”

Albus tapped the side of his nose going, “It’s already been taken care of Ms. Gran--.”

“Rousseau,” Hermione corrected frowning.

Albus raised an eyebrow at that. Hermione was quick to explain “I….uhh...ran into Sirius Black and James Potter and well I said my name was Freya Rousseau.”

Being used to Harry and Ron zoning out on her Hermione waited till Albus gathered his thoughts again.  _ Freya; determined and stubborn. Rousseau; red. Seems fitting _ he thought before agreeing “It would be a brilliant idea to be on the same page.”

It took everything in Hermione for her to not roll her eyes at the Headmaster. She was growing very frustrated with him as she was steps ahead of the planning and he wasn’t taking it nearly as serious as he should.

_ So many lives could have been saved if he took this serious in the first place _ Hermione thought ignoring the looks Albus was giving her. Albus was confident in the family he wanted her to interact with though she was hardened by what she went through under the mask Hermione was still a child.

“Now Ms. Rousseau,” Albus said bring Hermione’s attention back to the conversation, “The flat does have a fireplace, but we aren’t able to put a floo connection as it’s in a muggle area.”

Nodding Hermione knew this from Minerva’ first visit; to some it was an inconvenience but to Hermione, it was anything major and didn’t bother her.

“It isn’t said not too, however, The Ministry isn’t a fan of muggle homes” Albus started to explain. This confirmed what Hermione already considered. “There is nothing they legally can do other than withholding things such as the floo connection. It has worked to a degree.”

_ Twenty years in the past and the Ministry hasn't changed much,  _ Hermione thought _ , Till Kingsley becomes Minister that is. _

“We are able to apparate or we can floo to Hogsmeade” Albus suggested.

Hermione went to suggest that she could walk when Albus raised an eyebrow and tilted his head just slightly. She heard Harry talk about it but Hermione hadn’t seen it down herself till now.

“We could apparate.” Hermione agreed before adding. “We should we be seen walking. It is a muggle area and would seem odd not being seen by the neighbors.”

Albus liked to believe he understood muggles however there were somethings he didn’t understand. Even Fabian and Gideon Prewett entered and left buildings the same as muggles he had learned from Minerva. He agreed as the Prime Minister already held a close eye on him. Quickly writing the address on a parchment Albus went to explain “Get rid of it quickly,” Hermione went to grab it when the piece moved away. “Your word Ms Granger.” Hermione wanted to roll her eyes but she voiced that she would.

Looking directly at her and finding himself satisfied Albus handed over the parchment letting Hermione look it over. Asking “Do you have everything?” as he moved around his desk; Hermione nodded pointing to her beaded bag sitting on the floor. She had just lit the parchment on fire.

The walk to the iron gates wasn’t awkward, but it wasn’t comfortable either. Hermione noticed it was midday, and her thoughts were running too fast to pay much attention to anything else. While I don’t need to worry about housing, what about food... Maybe get a job, it would have to be a Muggle job.

Lost in her thoughts Hermione didn’t realize Albus had stopped walking till she walked right into a Thestral. Though she was startled Hermione wasn't scared of them; she knew Luna and Harry could see them….it was only a matter of time before she did also. She found them to be marvelous as she slowly bowed her head.

“Beautiful creatures aren’t they?” Albus asked from behind her.

“Most misunderstood creatures,” Hermione mumbled while the creature sniffed her hand, “three of my friends could see them when none else could. Everyone thought they were….strange.”

“When you’re ready Ms Granger” Hermione heard but was distracted as more Thestrals came to the forest line.

Hermione wished the Thestral didn’t represent death as they were quite beautiful; however she wouldn’t wish the ability to see them on anyone. She was brought out of her thoughts when something bumped her shoulder

“I’m sorry, I don’t have anything for you,” she apologized as sniffed her hand.

Many of the Thestrals didn’t come past the forest line. Hermione didn’t blame them as it must be unusual for someone to see. She wasn’t sure how long she was there for as the Thestrals disappeared just as quickly as they arrived. She noticed a handkerchief from the corner of her eye, turning she was facing Albus.

“Even the strongest crumble when faced with a Thestral for the first time,” Albus commented as Hermione noticed she was crying.

Whispering her thanks, she took the handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. “Ms Granger, we must be going. If you could hold my arm please.”

Hermione placed her hand on the headmaster’s arm and felt the familiar pull as they disappeared. Ever since Ron was splinched Hermione wasn’t a fan of side-along. She did enjoy apparition. The pull came and went just as quickly though she stiffened when someone grabbed her arm stopping her from stumbling.

“Now before I forget,” he said while digging in his robe pocket, “I believe you’ll being needing this.”

Albus pulled out a single key causing Hermione to sightly chuckle. She forgot muggles didn’t have magic and had to physically open the doors.

“Will you be needing any help finding the building?” Albus asked handing over the key.

Figuring she would be able to find the flat alone, Hermione told him just that. Though worried, Albus nodded bidding the time traveler a good night. However, before leaving, he had one last piece of advice, “Help will always be given to those who ask for it.”

Confused Hermione called out, but Albus had already disappeared. Huffing Hermione made her way out of the alley and went to find her new housing building.


	10. A Rocky First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun dun......Hermione meets Fabian and Gideon. Lots of emotions...some good....some bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp* Two new chapters in one day. What is this wizardry? Let's right, a new chapter again and there's two more to come. This chapter and the one before (chapter 9) are on the short side, I am sorry for that though chapter 11 and 12 make up for it.
> 
> Beta love towards bookworm4life0812
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.
> 
> I am on tumblr under mischiefpuff

Left alone Hermione felt her breath leave as the door swung opened; from her spot she could see a brown colour couch with a flower print which had her cringing. The floor was an off white cream colour.

“Well this is 1998 anymore,” Hermione muttered walking through the door.

Sitting on the coffee table sat an envelope with her name on it. Hermione traced the flower patterned on the couch as she walked towards the letter. Picking up the letter while still in a daze Hermione walked into the kitchen where she had dropped the envelope staring at the teal colour appliances.

Walking back to the lounge Hermione quickly come to the conclusion she was not a fan of the silence; living with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil during their years at Hogwarts and spending the summer with the Weasley’s, silence wasn’t something she was use too. Not wanting to stay on the thought of her former roommates and family; Hermione made her way to what she believed was the bedroom. For nearly two years she hadn’t gotten a decent night's sleep as it would be too easy for someone to find them while on the run, however, Hermione fall asleep quickly when her head hit the pillow only to be woke up a few hours later.

_ “Send them to the dungeon,” Bellatrix ordered before looking over Hermione, “Expect the mudblood.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Take me instead.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Peter Pettigrew wasn’t having any of it and harshly shoved them towards the dungeons. Hermione turned towards them frightened with wide eyes when someone forcefully grabbed her hair. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Where. Did. You. Get. This!” Bellatrix screamed pulling at Hermione’s hair.

_ “We found it,” Hermione cried moving her head hoping to loosen the hold on her hair. _ _   
_ _ Relief came but not for long as Hermione suddenly found herself screaming as Bellatrix hollered “Crucio!” at her. _

_“Harry!” “Ron!”_ Hermione cried sitting up before frantically searching for her wand.  


In a state of shock Hermione jumped out of her bed running to each room when nothing looked familiar she slid down the wall sobbing. Down a few doors a ginger shout out of his bed at the first sounds of screaming; just as he grabbed his wand his door opened to another ginger.

“Did you hear that?” Fabian Prewett asked standing in the doorway.

Throwing his dressing gown on Gideon Prewett answered. “I did.”

Together in their dressing gowns the pair made their way out of their flat; the screaming had stopped but something was being said that they couldn’t make out. No matter what it was both picked up their speed.

  
“Do you think we'll have to Obliviate?” Fabian whispered knowing his twin would hear.   
  
Gideon shook his head as he glanced around. “Seems like building is spelled against any muggles.”

No longer hearing screaming or whatever it was before stopped the boys in their steps. Gideon was going to suggest turning in when Fabian heard crying; taking a few steps he nodded towards a door, squatting in front of the door whoever was crying had stopped and was sniffling now.

Pointing his wand towards the keyhole Fabian whispered “ _ Alohomora.” _ While Gideon kept an eye out for any muggles that may walk by. Due to the silence both of them heard the click indicating the door had been unlocked.

 

“Damn,” Gideon whined. “I wanted to use that paper clip trick Arthur told us about.”

Fabian rolled his eyes while on the other side of the door Hermione had scrambled up the wall. Pointing her wand in front of her she slowly made her way towards the door only to stop a few feet when the door suddenly opened. Gideon walked right into Fabian.

“Merlin,” Gideon groaned. “What was that for?”

“Who are you?” Gideon heard being asked.

Fabian had stopped in his tracks with his hands raised as a wand was pointed at him. He didn’t know if the person was a wizard or muggle; whatever he was expecting it was not for a wand to be pointed at him.

“Prewett. Fabian Prewett.” Fabian answered also pointing behind him. “This is Gideon, my twin brother.”

“The pleasure,” Gideon answered before turning serious. “We heard screaming.”

Fabian frowned as the girl paled more if that was even possible seeing as she was already paled. The look of horror that crossed her face quickly left as she stood straighter.

“Oh Merlin,” they both heard the girl mumbled before apologizing. “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Fabian switched the lights on causing everyone to squint their eyes at the sudden brightness. They could see each other clearly except Hermione still had her wand out though it was lowered.   


“May we come in?” Gideon asked still in the hallway. “This doesn't seem to be a conversation to have right here.”

Hermione was hesitant but she knew he was right, so she allowed them to come in.  _  Hopefully they don't stay long  _ she thought glancing at the wall clock.

Gideon closed the door as Fabian explained “Nobody but us heard you. We didn't know there was another wizard living in the building.”

“I just moved in today,” Hermione told them.

Standing next to his twin, Gideon was finally able to see the witch. Even through her pajamas it was obvious she was skinny. Her red-rimmed eyes brought out her eye colour which Gideon found impossible to look away from.

_ Merlin, she’s pretty.  _ He thought before refocusing as Fabian asked if everything was okay.

“Yes, well, I’m fine,” Hermione said lying through her teeth.   


Neither Fabian nor Gideon looked convinced as they shared a look. A look that caused Hermione's heart to break; at the moment they looked like Fred and George right before they were up to something.

“Are you….”

“Yes!” She snapped before calming stating, “I’m fine. Now could you please leave.”   
  
Gideon frowned. He didn't feel comfortable leaving the girl alone when she clearly was about to break down again. He however wasn't able to say anything as Fabian placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry for bothering you,” Fabian apologized for the both of them.   
  
Keeping her eyes on them Hermione at least walked them to the door; no matter how genuinely nice they seemed, Hermione didn't trust any adult after the many fails of those during her time at Hogwarts. The door closed with a soft click as Hermione slide down with fresh tears running down her face.

“What you were thinking?” Gideon hissed with frustration. “Clearly she shouldn't have been left alone.”

Fabian stopped before turning. “You don’t think I know that you asstwat? We don't know her and she doesn't know us. What good would it have done?”

Gideon ran his hands through his hair frustrated. “I don’t know but there's something more to her. She's been through a lot.”

Fabian hummed.  _ “Young girl undercover for the Order and recently lost her family.” _

_ Could it be _ Fabian thought walking into the flat he shared with Gideon.

Groaning could be heard from behind him. Turning he raised an eyebrow at his twin.

Gideon flicked his wand stating, “There isn't any point in going back to sleep.”

Fabian glanced at the clock and also groaned noting the time.

Two days had passed since that embarrassing night of waking her neighbors with her nightmares. Hermione had gotten out of the shower when knocking could be heard throughout the flat. Her wand tucked into her waistband and hair in an uncontrolled bun, Hermione stood on her tippy toes looking through the peephole.

Opening the door she greeted the headmaster, “Sir, come in.”   
  
Glancing at the wall, Albus asked, “Do you think Hogwarts could use a new color?”   
  
Pulling at her sleeve, Hermione replied, “Uh... .she might not appreciate that.”   
  
“Tea Sir?”   
  
“No, no,” Albus said declining, “I was just stopping to inform you about Christmas.”   
  
“Christmas?”   
  
She knew her forearm was covered, when nervous though Hermione formed a habit of pulling on the sleeve. Albus noticed but along with everything else so far he stored it for later. He was late for a meeting with Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt anyway.   
  
“Now I understand you know a few Order members from this time.” Albus started to explain. “Even though they did not know you, you shouldn't spent the holidays alone.”   
  
_ Like Harry did till he started Hogwarts or the time Tom Riddle spent it at the Orphanage, _ Hermione thought bitterly as she crossing her arms.   
  
Having not even considered the Christmas season, Hermione was panicking a little. There were many families Albus could have talked too. The Potters, Lupins, Weasley and Longbottom. For some reason, she had a sinking feeling in her gut, and it had yet to be wrong.   
  
_ “Please don’t be the Potters,” _ she thought,  _ “Not the Potters.” _   
  
“Now I have a family. A family of five at the moment and their uncles have agreed to welcome you for Christmas,” clarified Albus, “They’re Order members, and I trust them tremendously. They aren’t much older than you, my dear.”   
  
Hermione hadn’t heard a word Albus had said after a family of five. _ “1977. . . .think Hermione. . . .” _   
  
“They don’t have much, but they are a very lovely couple. I do believe they just had their third son not very long ago,” Albus said breaking Hermione’s thoughts.   
  
_ “Three young children. 1977. . . .Percy’s birthday is August. . . ,” _ Hermione told herself as she paled.   
  
_ “Oh, good Godric. He’s speaking of the Weasleys.” _

That was the last thought Hermione had before everything went black.


	11. A Weasley Christmas Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas which means Weasley jumpers, cuddles and snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas in the middle of June, why not? This chapter came out so cute and it might be one of my favorites. I do use google translate for French or any other language.
> 
> Alors, vous parlez la belle langue = So, you speak the beautiful language
> 
> Oui = Yes
> 
> Beta love towards bookworm4life0812
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or its characters mentioned
> 
> I am on tumblr under mischiefpuff

Christmas morning came a lot faster than Hermione would have liked, although she had to admit she was excited to see the Weasley family again. However, that excitement was dampened a little as out of the corner of her eye she saw her beaten-up beaded bag. She told herself she wasn't going to bring it; she tried to ignore the bag but the sight of it sitting on the bed unattended, well let's say, it caused a panic fear to settle in Hermione's stomach. What if something did happen?

"I can do this. It's our family…only they're a lot younger and the twins haven't been born yet." Hermione told her reflection trying to pump herself back up.

Suddenly, a knocking sound from the door echoed throughout her flat, which caused Hermione to jump. Walking towards the door, she made it halfway before she decided to backtrack and grab her beaded bag which she realized held all her presents.

 _Hopefully I don't pass out again_ , she thought moving towards the door.

"Ms Granger?" Hermione heard. She tried blinking but her eyes felt heavy as if something was putting pressure on them.

"Ms Granger?" the person repeated. Hermione groaned in response as she tried blinking again this time gaining a little control.

"There you go," the person encouraged. "Slowly."

It took some time, but Hermione was eventually able to open her eyes, but immediately shut them again as light was brightly shining directly into her face.

"Slowly," the person encouraged again.

This time Hermione re-opened her eyes to find herself on her sofa and Albus Dumbledore standing above her. Hermione groaned and threw an arm over her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked before coughing from the dryness of her throat.

Albus smiled while informing Hermione of what happened. "Well, my dear. You passed out after I told you about the family you'd be spending Christmas with."

 _Yes_ , Hermione thought as she opened the door.  _Because anyone would be ready to spend the holidays with their family they just left only a week ago._

"Freya!" Gideon greeted with a cheer. "Come here. Come here," he said waving his hand. "Give us a twirl."

Laughing, she did as he requested and did a mini twirl; one that caused Gideon to frown before grabbing her hand and spinning the both of them. We had another interesting interaction, Hermione thought as Gideon bowed slightly out of breath.

_Hermione had just gotten home after a rushed and unplanned Christmas shopping trip. In the sitting room she was trying to wrap her presents when she heard what sounded like two people certainly didn't help Hermione's already grumpy mood. She grumbled about not being prepared for Christmas, and having dealt with snappy people complaining about teenagers having no manners. Hermione was not in the mood to have people to argue outside her door._

_Ripping opening her door, she had shrieked at the pair, "Do you mind! Some people are trying to get work done, and you arguing like a pair of birds is not helping!"_

_The pair in front of her door glanced at each other before they looked at Hermione—who was heaving while holding her door open._

_"Are you Freya Rousseau, by any chance?" The taller ginger asked, a bit sheepishly, as if that would make up for all the racket he'd caused._

_The heaving from Hermione stopped as the two gingers watched as she stood straighter and her eyes hardened._

_"Who's asking?" Hermione asked, in place of answering his question._

_"Prewett. Gideon Prewett," the shorter one answered._

_"And Fabian Prewett, at your service," the taller one answered as well._

_Crossing her arms defensely under her chest Hermione asked "And how do you know me?"_

_"Dumbledore sent us, he said that there was a witch without her family for the Holidays. Our sister wouldn't let us live it down if she found out," Fabian explained._

_Merlin, she reminds me of Alastor, Gideon thought as his brother talked to Hermione, She is definitely prettier than him, though._

_Fabian noticed Hermione's eyes kept shifting between him and his brother. Glancing over at his twin it was clear as why; rolling his eyes Fabian brought the attention onto him again._

_"So, we'll see you on Christmas morning then?" He asked hastily, and Hermione's attention shifted onto him._

_"You shal….where exactly will we be?" Hermione asked quickly explaining._

_Fabian rubbed his neck. "Oh right. Christmas is at the Burrow. Does eight work? We'll come pick you up."_

_"Eight, Christmas morning." Hermione repeated. "I cannot thank you or your family enough for having me."_

_She wouldn't verbally admit it but Hermione was extremely thankful for a familiar family so early into the past._

_Gideon didn't realize that his brother or Hermione had stopped talking nor that he was being dragged down the hallway._

Fabian stood off to the side watching as the spinning pair came to a stop. Neither brothers were out of shape, so to Fabian it was clear Gideon being out of breath was for show.

"Are you both done?" Fabian asked with a twinkle in his eye. "You were suppose to pick her up, not make her dizzy."

Hermione looked over at the ginger and she rushed over trying to help once she realized all the presents. Fabian, however, had a different idea, and used his height to his advantage, and kept them out of her reach; and laughter came out of him as Hermione began to pout.

"No worries, M'lady," Fabian said as Gideon took the presents. "It's Gideon's turn to carry them as I carried them all last year."

"Yes because it is my fault Alastor didn't like  _my_  paperwork," Gideon grumbled, trying to balance the presents whilst walking down the stairs.

"Alastor?" Hermione repeated, faking her confusion.

Fabian nodded. "Alastor Moody. He's in charge of the Auror department."

Not wanting to talk about the grumpy Auror, Gideon wrapped Hermione into a different conversation and left Fabian with his thoughts. Fabian was considering how far Hermione's flat had been from theirs, and he couldn't stop thinking about the night that they heard someone screaming.

 _It couldn't be…though it does match up very well,_  Fabian thought but he wasn't going to bring it up now. Molly had made them promise that they wouldn't bring up anything related to the Order or work when around the children.

"So how do you know Albus?" Fabian heard Gideon ask as he struggled with the door.

Fabian rolled his eyes, stepping forward, opening the door and then holding it open for the pair. Gideon grinned at his twin while Hermione whispered her thanks.

"My Father went to Hogwarts," Hermione started to explain once they were all outside. "Father was a muggle-born who meet my Mum; a pureblood, in France while he was doing some Ministry work."

"Alors, vous parlez la belle langue?" Gideon asked surprising Hermione with his French.

Cursing her slight moment of hesitation, Hermione hoped she covered it replying in French, "Oui" till she switched back to English "I am a bit rusty having not spent much time speaking it, so you may need to help."

Fabian rolled his eyes with a small smile at the flirting between the pair. They walked past a few window shops when he announced "We have to walk a bit; the apparition point isn't far though."

Hermione smiled showing she wasn't worried. "That's okay. I cannot thank you once again for letting me spend the holidays with you."

Gideon grinned proclaiming."You're going to love them. Molly, our sister, has three boys."

Hermione didn't remember Molly every mentioning that she had brothers; though she, Harry, the twins, Ron and Ginny had learned that Molly's brothers were part of the original Order and Aurors. Hermione's heart swelled with anticipation of seeing Bill, Charlie and Percy along with Arthur and Molly again. Including with that anticipation was also a touch of sadness as they wouldn't be her Charlie, Bill or Percy.

"Three boys?" Hermione repeated. "Sounds like a handful. How old are they?"

From her other side Fabian answered, "Yup, Molly, the oldest out of the three of us, been wanting a girl but loves her boys." Scratching his head as Fabian had to think about this. "There's William, he's the oldest and turned seven last month. Then there's Charles, he turned five on the twelfth of this month. . ."

"Percy turned one back in August," Gideon said finishing off his nephew's names.

Pointing towards the alley where the apparition point was; Fabian commented "Little Lolly is five months pregnant and she's confident it's going to be a girl."

"Arthur, our brother-in-law, doesn't think it'll be a girl," Gideon explained letting Hermione walk into the alley first.

Hermione and Gideon walked ahead of Fabian; who lingered making sure nobody was following them before he too joined them.

Coming to the end of the alley Hermione stopped before asking. "Why not?"

"Something about there not being a female in the Weasley line for generations," she heard Fabian say as he strode up to the pair.

Gideon looked down at the presents, then over to his twin, then back at presents. They clearly didn't think how the presents were getting to their sister's without being destroyed.

Sensing their distress at the unforeseen conundrum, Hermione suggested. "You can put them in my bag if you'd like."

Gideon looked up at her, confused, and asked. "Aren't your presents in there?"

Blushing Hermione explained. "Well, yes, but there's an undetectable extension charm on it. My pare—," she stopped to clear her throat. "My parents gave it to me as a birthday presents…it was the last one they ever gave me."

No one knew what to say. The air around them became awkward, however, that wasn't going to stop either Gideon or Fabian; they were pranksters who knew all too well how to get out of awkward situations.

"An undetectable extension charm, huh," Gideon repeated, plastering on the fakest smile. "Why didn't we think of that last year, Fab?"

"We aren't smart, Gid," Fabian answered grabbing presents to put into the bag being held open.

Once the presents were all in Hermione's bag, she closed it, and wrapped it around her wrist with practiced ease.

"I'll apparate with Freya," Fabian told his brother with a raised eyebrow. Gideon looked away blushing.

"I'm going then," Gideon backing away from the pair. "Meet you at the Burrow?"

Fabian nodded. "Of course, where else would we be going?"

Gideon simply waved two fingers, and then he was gone; a small pop echoed after him. Hermione crossed her arms, and forced herself to focus on something else. She could apparition to the Burrow herself, but then she remembered that she wasn't supposed to know where it was.

Unknown to the other, both Hermione and Fabian had counted to ten. There were many wizards and witches that didn't wait long enough till they apprated after someone, and they often collided with the person they were traveling with.

"M'lady, if you'd be so kind as to join me for a side-along," Fabian said holding out his arm.

"Of course," Hermione replied with a small curtsy before adding, "I would appreciate it if you would be so kind as to not splinch me."

Fabian chuckled. "M'lady doesn't need to worry about splinching with me. I aced apparition on the first try. Gideon is the one to watch out for; nearly lost part of his nose the first time."

Hermione's own chuckle was cut short as she suddenly felt the familiar pull right before completely disappearing. Her hold on Fabian tightened as she truly did not want to be splinched. Hermione loved apparition as it cut travel time in half, however, she did not enjoy side-alongs.

When the spinning feeling finally stopped, she had been preparing for a rough landing or a lot of pain. When neither came Hermione let her body relax till she felt a warm arm wrapped around her waist causing her tense and peek an eye open slightly.

"Can't quite stick the landing, can you, Rousseau?" Fabian chuckled as Hermione noticed it was Gideon holding her up.

Hermione felt her face burn as she noticed the slight stubble and how in the morning sun Gideon's eyes shined hazel green. Unaware to Hermione; Gideon was absorbed into how right her waist felt against his arm.

 _Godric, she's even prettier up close,_  Gideon thought as he noticed the different shades of browns in Hermione's hair and the sparkle in her eyes.

Whatever trance either of them were under was broken by the chuckling behind them. Gideon let go of Hermione's waist, and instantly turned a crisp crimson red, which only added fuel to the fire and caused Fabian to laugh harder.

"Sorry," Gideon apologized, letting Hermione stand on her own.

"Thank you," Hermione said also blushing. "For…not letting me fall."

Gideon's crimson colour blush deepened as he replied, "My pleasure."

 _Even though your waist is unusually small,_  he thought to himself, but ultimately decided against commenting aloud on his observation.

Fabian watched as Gideon ran his hands through his hair and Hermione dusted invisible dirt off of her shirt. Despite the lack of romantic relationships in the past, that did not stop Hermione from knowing what funny things were being done to her stomach. She decided she did not like it.

Moving away from Gideon slightly, Hermione brought the attention back to the weather. "Can we please go? Incase you forgot it is winter and the sun isn't doing much."

Gideon noticed Hermione had started to shiver, so he removed his coat and placed it over her shoulders. Fabian also cast a hot-air charm around the three of them. The gingers laughed as Hermione let out a sigh of pure happiness.

"The house is this way," Fabian said pointing up the path. "Shouldn't take us long."

Hermione let Gideon and Fabian lead the way, as she once again was not supposed to know where they were going. This left her to get lost in her thoughts, and a pang of sorrow rang through her as her mind drifted to Ginny. She missed her. The fiery redhead would know what to say in this situation.  _He's really handsome, but, I'm on a mission. What in Merlin's name am I thinking?_

Gideon did everything in his power to not turn around, and blatantly stare at the witch behind them; he heard chuckling beside him and whipped his head towards Fabian.

Quickly wishing he hasn't turned around as Fabian wiggled his eyebrows asking softly, "What was that?"

Looking away and turning his nose upward Gideon decided to play dumb, so he asked. "What was  _what_?"

Shoving his twin, Fabian persisted in his teasing. "Oi! Don't be a twat with me."

The rest of the walk they bickered softly, and hoped to not bring attention to their conversation; they were both aware that Hermione wasn't even paying attention as she was lost in her thoughts. Too lost in her thoughts, that she didn't realize they had stopped and she walked right into Gideon's back.

"Sorry," she mumbled, rubbing at her nose.

Gideon turned winking as he suggested "If you wanted my attention love, all you had to do was ask."

Hearing this Fabian rolled his eyes as he held the door open and Gideon bowed with his arm held out allowing Hermione to walk in first. Butterflies swarm inside her stomach and the excitement of finally being in the Burrow again made Hermione's legs shaky.

It was the same house with the same home feeling at the same time Hermione knew it wasn't  _her_  Burrow. Taking a peek she felt her heart swell with happiness as her eyes rested on the Weasley clock which held five spoons at the moment.

Fabian walked around her towards the table where he grabbed a green apple off it.

"It isn't much but it's home." He said before taking a bite of the apple

Happy to be back home Hermione muttered back happily, "No, it's perfect."

Hermione felt a sense of déjà vu as she remembered Harry trying to explain the emotions he felt when he first walked into the Burrow.

_"It was amazing," Harry said one night. "Only meeting Molly and Arthur once; the Burrow felt like home. Like I was actually welcomed."_

Deciding to liven things up Gideon called out from behind Hermione. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Your favourite uncles are here." Fabian also called out after swallowing his apple bite

Above their heads; squeals of delight could be heard throughout the house along with tink feet creaking every floorboard. Hermione felt her eyes burn as she knew in a moment she would be seeing a younger Bill and Charlie.

"Unclew Gid!"

"Uncle Fab!"

 


	12. A Weasley Christmas Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Charlie, Percy and Bill. Molly and Arthur as well. Presents and laughter with a bit of sadness that nobody other than Hermione experiences. Hermione wanted to see the Weasley family but quickly learns that it maybe a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T T - T T Poor Hermione. Oh wow, I didn't notice till now. The nickname Lolly comes from bookworm4life0812's Second Chance over on FFn. I added little in front of it because I pictured Fabian and Gideon being taller than Molly but younger.
> 
> Beta love to bookworm4life0812
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or its characters mentioned
> 
> I am on tumblr under mischiefpuff

Hermione felt her heart pounding in her chest and there was a ringing in her ears that wasn't there before; the pounding in her chest intensified as she saw a pair of flared trousers run down the steps.

 _This is it. This was actually happening._ Hermione thought as the ringing in her ears intensive that Gideon could feel it coming off her.

He grabbed her hand whispering "Hey. We don't have to stay late."

Looking down at their intertwined hands Hermione shook her head also whispering. "You've been nice enough to include me. I won't make you leave early because of me."

 _His hands are really warm,_ Hermione found herself thinking.  _No wonder Ron's hands were always warm._

During their talk, Arthur came down the stairs after his oldest boys while holding Percy who was holding on for dear life.

The smile threatening to break through softened the stern look Arthur was going for as he asked. "Boys, what are you told about running?"

Rocking on his heels, Bill replied. "Not to run in the house" at the same time Charlie moved his shoulders upward with his hands out.

"It's Christmas, Arthur," Fabian said putting Charlie down.

"Chri'mas," Charlie repeated.

"Christmas," Gideon corrected his nephew unaware that he was still holding Hermione's hand.

Bill looked over at his uncle frowning as he noticed some stranger with his said uncle and they were holding hands. His Mum said you only hold hands of those you care about.

"Who are you and why are you holding Uncle Gid's hand?" Bill asked confused.

The pair looked down at their hands and they were in fact still holding hands. Gideon's hand had shifted so their fingers were locked. Coughing Gideon let go of Hermione's hand.

Arthur sternly said. "William."

 _Well….there's no point in hiding now_  Hermione thought as she walked up to Bill and Charlie.

Kneeling down to their height Hermione told Arthur, "It's alright. He is doing the right thing. I'm Freya Rousseau," before asking Bill, "Do you know of Albus Dumbledore?"

"He's the greatest wizard ever!" Bill proclaimed excitedly. "Who doesn't know Albus Dumbledore?"

Molly had walked down the stairs as her oldest claimed Albus to be the greatest wizard. Pausing as the next step held a squeaky spot that would give her away Molly listened in.

"Well," Hermione started placing both her knees on the ground. "Professor Dumbledore learned that while I was here in London, I had no one to celebrate today with….." Bill gasped; Hermione continued use to being interrupted. "He talked to your uncles and here I am."

She looked between Bill and Charlie; who moved closer wanting to hear the story. She asked, "Is that okay?"

Watching the new girl interact with her children Molly gasped softly but not softly enough as Arthur turned towards his wife with a small smile.

"We'll make this the best Christmas for her," Molly whispered stepping over the squeaky spot.

Fabian and Gideon also watched as Hermione held their nephew's attention. The twins loved both boys but they were a handful at their ages; Charlie wanted to be everywhere with Bill except Bill wanted alone time away from his brother.

"She is really great with kids," Gideon sighed happily.

Fabian snorted stating, "Carefully lover boy. You'll start to drool."

Gideon rubbed his chin before punching his twin; who ducked having sensed the punch coming. Back over by Hermione; Bill was asking very important questions and Hermione best to ability was taking them very seriously without laughing.

"Do you like Dragons?" Bill asked after some time.

Charlie interrupted Bill's questioning with a loud "Roaaaarrrrr."

"I do," Hermione answered chuckling as Bill glared at his brother.

"Can you read?"

"I can."

Now one would think after many years under Severus Snape's glare Hermione would have no problem with a seven-year-old answer. This is where would be wrong as Hermione felt herself start to sweat…..in the middle of winter.

Her lungs burned but she refused to release her breath till Bill finally answered, "You can stay."

Hermione and the other adults all sighed with relief. After his mighty roar, Charlie had been moved back by his uncles causing Hermione to frown before sitting on the floor finding her height to be a factor.

"I'm Freya," Hermione introduced herself holding her hand out. "What's your name?"

"Charles," Charlie whispered shyly in front of his uncles. "I no like it."

Tilting her head, Hermione asked, "Why not?"

"Too long," Charlie explained then pointed to Bill, "He has short name."

Did Hermione have too much going on already? Most likely. Was that going to stop her from adding more? Most likely not since she just decided to keep her adoptive family together.

"Well….," Hermione started tapping her chin. "How about Char?"

 _Char_ thought all the adults minus Hermione.

"Your roar was very impressive and you could be a mighty dragon with the name Char," Hermione explained praising Charlie's roar from earlier.

 _No wonder he became a dragon tamer,_  she thought laughing as Charlie stomped in a circle roaring at his uncles.

Hermione stood mentally groaning as her knees cracked having been on them for too long. Stretching her arms, however, she stopped midway noticing Molly.

"Oh I'm sorry," She said apologizing. "I didn't see you earlier. I'm Freya."

Gideon and Fabian looked up at the new introduction. Next to Arthur was their five-month pregnant sister.

"Little Lolly," the twins said at the same time.

"Lolly, are you sure you should be standing?" Gideon asked concerned.

"This isn't my first pregnancy, I'll have you know," Molly said answering her brother descending the last of the steps.

"Molly, honey," Arthur said shifting Percy. "You know Gideon's only asking out of concern."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed Arthur wincing after he shifted Percy. Not asking about the current youngest Weasley would raise some flags so Hermione asked about Percy.

"Umm," Hermione started. "Excuse me, Mr Weasley."

Arthur turned his attention to Hermione. "Yes dear. Also please call me Arthur."

"On our way here; Fabian and Gideon were telling me a little about your boys," Hermione explained while gesturing towards Percy. "Who is this cutie?"

"Oh," Arthur said before smiling at Percy, "This is Percy."

Hermione felt someone tugging on her hand; looking down she noticed it was Charlie.

"He can't do anyfing," Charlie said informing Hermione, "He's boring."

Molly waddled her way towards her brothers giving them both a hug. She paused her waddling once in front of Hermione.

"It's wonderful to meet you," Molly told Hermione pulling the girl into a hug.

Shocked Hermione stood there before she wrapped her arms around Molly doing her best not to cry on her shoulder. Patting her on the shoulder Molly continued her waddling to the plush chair set out for her.

"Ahh," Molly sighed tiredly.

It was in that moment that Hermione found herself looking between Molly and her brothers. Humming to herself she wondered if she could get them to take their nephews for a night giving Molly and Arthur a night to themselves. Deep in her thoughts Hermione didn't notice anyone else had moved till she was startled by a shout coming from behind her. She felt her blood start to pump as she twitched to grab her wand till she turned to a mini Weasley dogpile of two small children and one large child.

 _Breath Hermione. They're only playing around, don't ruin their childhood._ She thought as she asked Arthur who was walking towards the kitchen if it was okay to hold Percy.

She placed her bag down on the sofa next to her as Arthur said "Of course, Of course" and directing Hermione where to place her hands. "He does get a little cranky when moved but should calm down."

Once holding Percy Hermione realized she didn't ask where to place any of their presents. Glancing at Fabian who was busy with Charlie and Bill; he wasn't going to be any help so Hermione turned towards Gideon.

"Gideon," She whispered gently not wanting to wake Percy. She waited till the ginger turned towards her. "The presents are still in my bag."

Gideon was confused till he remembered placing them in the beaded bag. He ducked his head before tilting his head towards it asking if he could open it.

"Of course," Hermione replied with a chuckle. "I couldn't get into it even if I wanted too."

Gideon pulled out his and Fabian's presents; once those were all out he waited for Hermione to tell him which were her presents. Blushing Hermione explained which were presents and which weren't.

"Freya," Gideon started as he pulled out the last present. "You didn't have too."

Charlie's squeal of laughter followed in the background causing smiles to across Hermione and Gideon's faces.

"I know," She replied swaying with Percy. "I wanted too. It didn't feel right coming empty handed and I would have baked something but I'm not very good at that."

Chuckling to himself; Gideon swished and flicked his wand non-verbally lifting all the presents allowing them to float over to the tree. The sound of laughter, the kitchen pots being moved and the overall home feeling had relaxed Molly that she fell into a light sleep. Being five months pregnant sleep was not a common thing or with a toddler.

"Say, Gideon," Hermione whispered once again gaining Gideon's attention not that he could keep away from her.

"Hmm." He replied lowering the presents.

"What do you say about taking your nephews for the night?" Hermione asked, "Your sister and Arthur seem like they could use a break."

Looking over his shoulder, Gideon replied, "Sure. Will you be with?" before quickly blushing and adding, "You know. To even out the numbers."

Hermione cooed at Percy as he woke up slowly. She was trying not to look at the ginger blushing. "I don't see why not. They are adorable."

Fabian interrupted their conversation from the ground. "Try saying that when they're trying to choke you."

Ignoring his twin Gideon plopped down next to Hermione pouting. "I'm adorable too."

Arthur walked into the sitting room announcing "Breakfast. Boys wash your hands."

"Food!" Bill and Charlie cheered leaving their uncles behind.

Arthur called after them. "Boys! Wash your hands!"

Instead of rushing off to wash their hands like told; Hermione found herself with two small redheads in front of her, both speaking over each other.

"Wait. . . boys," she started, "One at a time please."

Both boys looked at each other for a split second before speaking at the same time. Gideon had taken his youngest nephew from Hermione's hands; instead of helping he took a step back, so he was standing next to Fabian.

Placing her free hand on Bill's head Hermione started with, "William," before Bill interrupted stating, "Bill. Not William."

"Bill, right sorry," Hermione said correcting herself, "What's your question?"

"Will you sit with next to me?" He asked with a shy smile.

"Charles, what's your question?" Hermione asked.

"Sit with me," Charlie asked swinging his arms.

"Yes…...Yes," Hermione said laughing, "I'll sit with both of you.

She did, however, inform the young boys. "You must wash your hands like you were asked."

Bill and Charlie raced towards the kitchen sink. Watching the whole interaction Fabian and Gideon picked up on the little things; like the tension in the shoulders, the strain in the laughter. Little things that could pass by unless someone was paying close attention. Alastor had drilled into them that the body gave away more than the person knew.

Throughout breakfast, Hermione felt double the amount of eyes on her but whenever she looked it was only Gideon watching her. It was a different kind of watching; like he was trying to solve a mystery.

Halfway through breakfast, Hermione gained Molly's attention. "Mrs Weasley."

Molly swallowed her bite before saying."Please call me Molly."

Internally Hermione felt her eyebrow twitch, pushing through, she started, "Did Fabian and Gideon mention I live in the same building as them?"

"Oh, they didn't mention that," Molly said eyeing her brothers who simply raised their hands.

 _I'm doing it for Molly and Arthur. I'm doing it for Molly and Arthur,_ Hermione chanted in her head as she brought up her idea.

"Well, if it is alright with you. I along with your brothers would love to have your boys spend the night with us."

"Oh," Molly said sitting up more, "Well...Arthur and I would need to talk about it first."

Fabian was calming his nephews down as they had started to cheer and were getting excited. At the same time, Gideon found himself thinking of ways this would put him in a good light with Freya.

"Of course," Hermione answered, "I do hope you'll both consider it. You deserve a break," before adding "Besides I'm sure your brothers would love to spend time with their nephews."

"We would?" Fabian said with raised eyebrows as Gideon answered, "Of course."

Staring at his twin Fabian felt his eye twitch when Gideon shrugged his shoulders. He didn't see the problem, both of them had been busy and their nephews were always asking for them to come over.

"Oh how wonderful," Molly said as Percy spat out the food Arthur was giving to him.

Arthur chuckled as he got up saying, "I'll wash him."

"Mum," Bill said gaining Molly's attention, "I finished."

"Take your plate to the sink dear," Molly said approving of her son's empty plate.

Hermione helped Charlie with his plate as he had tried stating he was done too. Hermione pouted saying she wasn't done and would love Charlie's company.

"Okay," Charlie cheered eating some more. Noticing his brother was distracted Bill rushed towards the sitting room.

From her seat, Molly watched her family and their guest unaware that Hermione was doing the same thing. Charlie was talking with his mouth full which earned him a light lecture on not talking with food in our mouths. Gideon was talking to Arthur who was currently washing Percy's face. Fabian was talking to Bill who was in the doorway. Breakfast took longer than normal, but Molly wouldn't have it another way.

Once excused Charlie ran towards the tree. Hermione hadn't noticed it earlier but she smiled as the tree was in the same spot even twenty years earlier.

Thinking she was smiling about the bottom being heavily decorated Fabian explained, "Charles wanted to help."

"It's cute," she said lowering herself to the floor.

Gideon wanted to sit next to Hermione but once again his nephews crowded around their guest. Instead, he sat by Fabian grumbling about evil nephews.

"Boys, behave while your father passes the presents out," Molly said lowering herself into a chair that Gideon secretly added extra cushion too.

Arthur handed Percy to Molly. It was their own mini-tradition that Arthur would hand out presents as Molly did the shopping and wrapping. No matter how much she didn't like doing it; Hermione always found herself pointing out things that were different between the muggle and wizarding world.

"Who's are these for?" Arthur asked holding Hermione's presents up.

"I hope it's okay," Hermione started shyly, "I bought some presents. Albus told me a little about you."

"Freya," Arthur started before Hermione interpreted, "I know. Gideon told me, but you see it's the holidays."

Bill and Charlie both picked their heads up at the mention of more toys. Charlie rushed towards Hermione as Bill tried to not seem as excited as his brother. Hermione silently chuckled even as the adults she knew them as Bill and Charlie were still excited about presents.

She tossed Fabian and Gideon their candy from Honeydukes, shrugging, "Everyone loves candy."

"Thanks," Fabian said already digging into his bag.

"Yeah…..Thanks," Gideon said rolling his between his hands.

Charlie watched the candy be thrown towards his uncles. If they got candy that meant he would get candy as well. Excited by the thought of candy Charlie started jumping up and down.

"Me too," He said jumping up and down.

"You too," Hermione agreed laughing. "You need to sit down and be patient, okay?"

Charlie nodded excitedly at the thought of more presents. Molly and Arthur chuckled at their son; neither boys took to new people well. Handing Charlie then Bill their presents, Hermione turned towards Molly and Arthur.

"I wasn't sure on what to get both of you," she said apologetically.

"Offering to take the boys for the night is good for us," Arthur told her.

Hermione found herself smiling. Arthur and Molly might be a younger version but they were still the same people she knew. Laughter could be found from the Weasley family. Everyone loved their presents, even though she didn't get more; Hermione got the greatest gift. Spending time with her adopted family.

Once dessert was handed out and everyone was full on the holiday feast; Molly was kissing each of her boys' heads. Fabian had overnight bags on his shoulder and Gideon had leftovers for them and Hermione. With her brothers living in a muggle building, they weren't able to floo from her house.

"Now boys, I want you to be on your best behavior for your uncles," Molly informed her two oldest.

"Yes Mum," Bill and Charlie chimed together.

"William, you're with me," Fabian said holding his hand out.

"My name is Bill! Not William!" Bill said frustrated.

Charlie stuck his tongue towards Bill earning him a "Charles," from Molly.

"Enjoy your night Molly," Hermione told her holding Percy.

Molly wrapped her arms around the young girl's shoulders, "Thank you."

Throughout the day Hermione didn't feel like herself. She knew these people beside Fabian and Gideon, yet she couldn't show that. On the instead, she was breaking apart and ready to crumble never to crawl out of bed.

Hermione hoped her smile didn't reflect how she felt, "You're welcome."


	13. Board Games and a Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a meltdown. A Weasley chess match. Some flirting between Hermione and Gideon while Hermione slowly lose control on her emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank everyone enough for all the kudos, likes and bookmarks. I was worried about posting this since it isn't a popular pairing but this is enough that I'll still update this. This is the last of the most recent chapters posted on FFn. I do use google translate for anything French related. Please let me know if I'm wrong.
> 
> Nous pouvons = We can
> 
> Beta love towards bookworm4life0812
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or its characters mentioned
> 
> I am on tumblr under the same pen name, please come and say hi

Bless his little feet Charlie tried walking the whole way to the apparition spot, but his feet were getting sore and tired causing him to become cranky. It was at this moment that Fabian, Gideon, and Hermione were cursing as they wouldn't floo into either flat because it was a muggle building and Hermione didn't have a floo set up.

"Are we there yet?" Charlie asked holding Gideon's hand.

"Not yet," Fabian answered shifting the overnight bags.

Charlie pouted; his feet hurt, he was getting sleepy and was tired of walking. He dropped Gideon's hand in favored to walk towards Hermione; who was holding Percy.

"Miss Freya?" He asked walking up to Hermione.

"Yes?" Hermione answered covering Percy. The poor boy had fallen asleep not long into their walk.

"Can you carry me too?" Charlie asked holding his arms up.

"Charles, Miss Freya is already holding Percy," Gideon told his nephew. "She can't hold both; you and Percy."

Charlie whined, "I no wanna walk."

Gideon and Fabian mentally cringed. They would rather be known as the fun adults, but sometimes they had to crack on that fun part. So much for trying to impress Freya Gideon thought.

"Charles," Gideon said sternly. "I told you Miss Freya simply cannot hold you and Percy."

Growing upset; Charlie stomped his foot screaming. "I no wanna walk!"

Everyone could see a possible tantrum coming when Bill came to the rescue gaining Charlie's attention.

Bill chimed in, "Come here, little brother." Charlie crossed his armed and refused to move.

Shrugging his shoulders Bill turned to tease. "Alrighty then. I won't give you a piggyback."

While Charlie ran towards his brother; Gideon and Fabian sighed as the tantrum was stopped in its tracks. Hermione giggled walking up to them asking, "He can't be that bad?"

Gideon laughed as Fabian raised an eyebrow asking. "You haven't been around children much than?"

"No," Hermione answered. "I was an only child along with my parents."

The adults chuckled as Bill ran past them holding Charlie; who was jumping on Bill's back cheering "Faster horsey, faster."

"You should help him out," Hermione commented towards Fabian as Bill cried out for Charlie to stop jumping.

Fabian whipped his head towards Hermione. He had been in the middle of rolling his shoulders. Behind Hermione; Gideon's shoulders were shaking with laughter

"Me?" Fabian questioned wondering if he heard correctly.

"Yes, you," Hermione repeated. "Gideon has food and if you were to reducio that you would possibly ruin it."

Fabian turned his twin hoping he would make him up but instead Gideon was nodding his head indicating he agreed with Freya. Finding himself unable to form a comeback Fabian did the next best thing.

"Fine," He grumbled out. "But you get paperwork for a week."

Hermione laughed as Gideon's shoulders sagged at the thought of a week's worth of paperwork. Dealing with their nephews was nothing compared to a headache that went into the desk portion of their job.

"Now that isn't fair," Gideon attempted to argue.

Fabian had already shrunk the bags and was jogging towards his nephews. Gideon kept grumbling to himself and when it became creative; Hermione moved to his side elbowing him reminding him that she was still there.

"Ouch," he yelped. "Bloody hell woman."

Trying to indicating towards Percy, Hermione reminded him, "There is a child around. Be nice."

Gideon snorted at that. "It's not like Percy can understand anything other than food."

"Children are smarter than they seem," Hermione said off handle thinking of Ron.

What a lot of people didn't know was Ron was the backbone of adventures they had over the course of their schooling years and while they were on the run. Hermione held all the information which helped Ron come up with the plan.

 _Like our first year, during the live chess game,_  Hermione thought losing herself.

Gideon noticed Hermione's eyes had lost focused and had a foggy look in them. Must be thinking of her family, he thought. I wouldn't know what to do without Lolly and her family. Glancing towards Fabian who took over playing horsey. Cheering brought Gideon and Hermione out of their thoughts. Subconsciously Hermione tensed. Luck wasn't on her side as Gideon noticed.

"Freya?" Gideon asked. Concern was written all across his face.

Hermione didn't reply as she forced herself to relax. Gideon grew extra concerned as Hermione didn't answer him.

"Freya," he tried once again. Relaxing when Hermione finally looked at him even though her eyes were still foggy with pain.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" He asked. "You look a little tense."

Waving her hand and forcing herself to calm down, Hermione replied. "I'm fine. Just a little startled."

Her body was still tense but Gideon wasn't about to comment on it. It was Christmas after all and they all deserved a mini break from everything going on. Instead of calling her out on her lie Gideon smiled as Charlie told them to hurry up.

"Unclew Gid!" Charlie called out from Fabian's back, "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming," Gideon called back, "What about Miss Freya?"

"Hurry up Miss Freya!" Charlie called out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Hermione replied with laughter.

"Shall we?" Gideon asked trying to bow without dropping any of the food.

"Nous pouvons," Hermione replied crossing one leg behind the other bending her knees.

Gideon chuckled, "Speaking French, are we now?"

Bring herself to a standing position Hermione winked. "Of course. Can't have myself become rusty."

Being the five year he was; Charlie rushed towards the duo, once close enough he grabbed Gideon's hand and started walking back towards his brother and uncle.

"Alright, alright," Gideon laughed. "I'm here. Miss Freya is coming as well, she has Percy, so don't rush her."

Charlie nodded; he didn't want to wake his brother and upset his uncles. They might take him back home and he'd miss out on all the fun. Fabian shared a look with his twin before glancing towards Hermione.

"Are you able to apparate?" Fabian asked.

Hermione nodded. She was holding Percy and every one of them knew the risk of moving him might cause him to wake up. Even though Albus gave them information this was the first time they actually met.

"Fabian and Bill can go first. I'll follow afterward that way someone is there." Hermione offered to understand their unsureness.

Bill beamed at the use of his name. Maybe his uncles would finally start to use it. If she was being honest with herself Hermione was a little nervous. She wasn't going to let anything happen to Percy but with apparition; the slight hesitation could end badly and she would need to control those nerves soon.

Gideon looked towards Hermione with surprise."I... Would it be alright with you?"

"Of course," Hermione answered. "You've all allowed me into your home today with only trusting Albus' word."

Gideon went to reply but Fabian reminded them of the children around them. "We should finish this conversation once back at the flat."

"Unclew Gid," Charlie said tugging on his uncle's pants, "I sleepy."

Gideon looked down at his nephew smiling softly. "I know buddy. We'll be home soon."

"Bill," Fabian said mentally grinning as his nephew beamed up at him. "You'll be with me while Charles is with Uncle Gideon."

"Okay," Bill answered walking over to his uncle.

Charlie looked at Gideon's held out hand unsure. He was scared of the way they were traveling. Hermione noticing Charlie's uncertainty expression. It reminded her of herself when she first entered the wizarding world.

We're all alike she thought thinking back to when she learned of the "different blood" status. There is no dirty blood. Everyone doesn't know everything about magic.

"Charles," Hermione whispered waiting for the five-year to look at her, "I'm scared too."

Charlie looked towards her with wide eyes. He spoke softly, "But you're big."

"Adults can get scared too," Hermione informed the younger version of her brother; who wrinkled his nose.

While Hermione was trying to calm Charlie; Fabian had told Bill what to do and what to except. Even though it was pointed out what would happen when a reducio was sent towards food Gideon had no choice but to do it anyway. He was sure Molly had already thought about that.

"Bill and I are going," Fabian announced to bring the attention towards the pair.

Gideon nodded while holding Charlie's hand; he didn't want the five-year-old to run after his brother. Apparition for a child can be scary, he remembered the first time he did it with his dad. Bill and Fabian disappeared without a sound.

"Bill," Charlie cried once he couldn't see his brother.

Charlie tried tugging his hand out of Gideon's hold crying for his brother.

"Charles, it's okay," Gideon tried, "They're okay. We'll see them very soon."

Nothing Gideon said was calming his nephew; even though it had been agreed that she would go next it wouldn't do any good. Charlie's cries wouldn't calm down till his he saw his brother.

"Gideon," Hermione yelled over Charlie's cries. "Go. He won't calm down till he sees Bill."

"Are you sure?" Gideon yelled back grabbing his nephew's waist.

"Go!"

 _Here goes nothing,_  Hermione thought counting to five hoping it gave plenty of time for everyone to move out of the way. Thinking back to the alley from that morning, Hermione disappeared without a sound.

"You remembered," Fabian cheered holding his hand out towards Gideon.

"You were betting on me?" Hermione asked with a head shake.

Gideon grumbled as Fabian counted his winnings. "Of course," he answered with a cheshire grin.

"Alright, alright," Gideon said as he ushered his nephews towards the street, "Let's go before someone sees us."

By the time Hermione arrived Charlie's tears had dried up and he was holding Bill's hand. Percy had started to squirm clearly not a fan of apparitions before leaving the alley Hermione uncovered him. Charlie blabbed all about how he had been a big boy and didn't let go of his Uncle Gid's hand.

 _Yet you were a crying mess before we left_ , Gideon thought feeling his eyebrow twitch as Hermione nodded in all the right spots. The group had walked passed two older ladies who didn't hide their disapproval over Hermione.

 _"Young ladies now don't have any respect for their bodies,"_  the adults heard as they passed the two older ladies. Hermione felt Gideon's shoulders tense before a hand landed on her shoulder. She bit back her scream as her instincts wanted to do.

"Ignore them, Freya," she heard Fabian say through clenched teeth, "They don't know what they're talking about."

Shrugging her shoulders knocking Fabian's hand off her shoulder; Hermione was tense and uncomfortable to the point of people touching her wasn't helping. Bill kept glancing at Hermione and his uncles; he knew something was said bad and it involved his new friend.

Though he was fuming himself, Gideon saw the building doors and announced. "The last one to the door is a rotten egg."

Charlie screamed with excitement as he rushed towards the door, Bill following close behind. Hermione and Fabian laughed as the children pushed Gideon who spun in his spot for adding drama.

"Hey!" He called after them. "That's cheating."

Hermione chuckled softly. Fabian watched as his twin ran after their nephews.

"He really is good with them," Fabian heard Hermione comment.

"You think so?" He asked instead.

Children were always Gideon's weakness; out of the two of them, children always could gear towards his twin. Fabian knew his twin would make a great father except there was absolutely no way he would tell his twin that as he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"You're really good with kids too," Fabian commented on, "Were you around them a lot?"

 _No, but I was around the older versions of your nephews,_  Hermione thought to herself.

"Miss Freya," "Unclew Fab!"

"We're coming," Fabian hollered back to his nephew, "We should go before he comes running."

Together the pair picked up their pace, neither wanting to be the reasoning for Charlie's cries. They found the young boy trying to wait patiently but failing along with Gideon who looked annoyed and Bill. Fabian rolled his eyes mentally at the annoyed look on his twin's face.

"Finally," Charlie cheered before adding, "You….." Hermione cooed in her head how adorable Charlie's face was trying to pronounce his words, "... .took forever."

"I apologize," Fabian said bowing dramatically.

Charlie grabbed Fabian's hand and Bill grabbed Gideon's. The brothers shared a nod before they suddenly pulled their uncles down the hall. The older brothers could be seen tripping over their own feet.

Hermione laughed as she followed along at a much slower pace. Percy was finally awake and gurgling at the sounds everyone was making.

"Miss Freya, will you spend the night with us?" Bill asked once inside Gideon and Fabian's flat.

Hermione had pulled out the nappy bag from her pocket; Bill's question caught her off guard causing her to drop the bag. Not wanting their new friend to leave Bill pushed out his bottom lip well looking upward at her causing his eyes to look bigger.

 _"...Knew just how to pull my leg,"_  rang in Hermione's head. She fought a smile as she remembered Molly's words about her sons.

"Err. . . well. . .," Hermione started when Gideon came to her rescue, "Bill, buddy. Miss Freya has her own flat and I believe she has things to do tomorrow."

Bill was beaming as his Uncle's were finally catching on to the nickname he wanted to be called. William made it feel like he was always in trouble; a feeling he didn't like at all.

"No, stay?" Charlie asked tugging on Gideon's pant leg.

Hermione handed Percy over to Gideon before backend Charlie and Bill over to her; she loved these two boys and baby Percy, however, she was slowly losing control over her tongue and though she didn't have a meeting with Albus yet she was planning on meeting with him.

"How about this, I stay with you till you fall asleep?" Hermione offered instead, "We can play games and I'll even tell you a story before bed."

Bill thought it over while Charlie didn't like it and he made himself quite vocal about it. He didn't want his new friend to leave.

"No, no no!" He screamed jumping up and down.

"I'm sorry, Charles, but that's all I can do," Hermione said apologizing.

Fabian stepped in, saying, "Charles, Miss Freya already told you she can't stay. You can either spend the time playing games or sit in the corner."

Instead of replying, Charlie stomped his feet and screamed louder that Fabian guided him towards the back bedrooms.

Rocking Percey, Gideon asked his oldest nephew, "What game do you want to play?"

Bill hummed for a while looking around his uncle's flat. After a while, he finally answered with "Chess."

Careful not to disturb Percy, Gideon laughed. "Only my eight-year-old nephew would want to play chess."

 _A very good chess player,_  Hermione thought as Bill got the board out.  _There is only one person known that can beat him and that person isn't even born._

"I told you children were smart," Hermione reminded Gideon.

"Miss Freya," Bill asked not looking up from the board. "Do you play?"

"I do, but I'm a very poor player," She answered thinking back to how often Ron would grow frustrated with her.

"That's okay, I can teach you," Bill announced, "Uncle Gideon isn't a fun player."

 _He really doesn't have to do that,_ Hermione thought glancing at Gideon as he vocally disagreed with his nephew, _I am going to make a fool of myself._

Hermione and Bill weren't able to start their game right away as Fabian asked if anyone wanted pudding. Percy had been put down in Gideon's room with a charm surrounding him keeping from falling from the bed but also to let Gideon know when he woke up.

"Miss Freya," Bill warned with a small foot stomp.

True to his word Bill was trying to teach Hermione how to play and an eight-year-old had so much patience before they got frustrated Gideon was lying on the ground grabbing his sides as tears clouded his view.

"Sorry," Hermione said while mentally cringing.

Hermione heard Fabian ask Gideon if he was enjoying himself. She didn't want to look but her need for knowledge overrode it. Glancing out if her eye, Hermione could see Gideon's chest falling up and down; at that same moment his shirt had ridden up showing a small amount of skin. Fabian and Gideon turned towards the duo as they heard someone gasp. Bill just happened to ask Hermione if she was feeling well. The twins shared a wide grin as Fabian wiggled his eyebrows.

"Bill, why not we call it a night?" Fabian asked.

Bill looked between his uncles and Hermione before shrugging his shoulders. Hermione sighed quietly; she was glad to not make a bigger fool of herself.

"'tory?" Charlie asked from his spot next to Bill.

"Yes, yes," Hermione answered getting up. "A story before bed. First, you gotta clean your teeth than beddy time clothes."

Charlie ran up to Fabian; Bill walked fast towards Gideon. He didn't want to seem too excited for a story. Being a true muggle-born Hermione felt herself cringe as the twins flicked their wands cleaning the younger Weasleys teeth.

"Not use to cleaning spells?" Gideon asked noticing her shoulder lift upwards.

Shaking her head, "No. Mère was a muggle and always had me use a toothbrush."

Gideon couldn't reply as Hermione stumbled with a five-year-old attached to her leg.

"'tory, 'tory," Charlie cheered swinging himself on Hermione.

"Okay, okay," Hermione laughed, "Sit on my foot and hold on really tight."

Charlie quickly sat down and wrapped his arms around Hermione's leg. Once she was sure, he was safely on her foot; Hermione tried lifting her leg.

"Again, again," Charlie laughed.

"One more than bed with a story," Hermione said trying to lift her foot.

"Okay," Charlie agreed nodding his head against Hermione's leg.

The twins watched as Hermione laughed trying to lift her foot with their nephew attached; Bill ran ahead of them laughing. They could only shake their heads.

"For not being around children, she really is good with them," Fabian whispered walking behind the trio.

"That she is," Gideon answered with a dreamy sigh.

Rolling his eyes, Fabian shoved his twin, "You're drooling lover boy."

Gideon was quick to rub his chin but was even quicker to realize that wasn't any drool at all. Walking behind his nephews, he tried kicking backward at his twin.

"Now, now, be nice Gid," Fabian teased him as he performed his own cleaning charm on his teeth.

"I'll show you nice," Gideon mumbled through his own cleaning charm.

Laughter could be heard from Gideon's arm as Bill came running out of the room. Charlie was quick to follow; both boys were dressed for bed. Gideon shrugged, apparently, he and his twin took too long to help dress the boys.

"Roar," Hermione cried softly not to wake Percy. "Nice bedspread Gideon."

Gideon stared at her then his twin before rushing towards his door frame. There laid his nephew fast asleep on his bed where his normal bedding was a solid color, however, it was replaced by a periwinkle blue with pink flowers.

"Fabian!" He whispered harshly.

Said twin was already back down the hall and into the living room with his nephews and Hermione.

"What did you do, you wan," Gideon started but couldn't get further as Hermione reminded him, "Language."

Focusing on the younger Weasley duo; Hermione asked. "What kind of story?"

"dagon, dagon," Charlie said yawning.

"Dragon," Fabian corrected his nephew.

"Yeah," Charlie answered.

Hermione smiled as Charlie curled into her side more. She knew just the story for him, she would need to change the name as she didn't want her knowledge to influence either of the boys' lives.

"Well…..there was once a boy named Harry who took care of dragons for a living." Hermione started.

Silence rang around the room as everyone was intrigued by Hermione's story of Harry the dragon tamer. Charlie gasped at the right moments and even Bill was very into the story. It was a nice change from having to read his brother's dragon books all the time.

"Now Harry and his fellow dragon tamers flew all the way to….." Hermione stopped mid-sentence as she felt Charlie's weight go slack as he fell victim to sleep; the poor boy fought so hard to stay awake.

Pouting she said, "I'm not that boring of a storyteller."

Gideon chuckled as he lifted Charlie off her arm, "Not at all. He tired himself out from the excitement."

Bill had also fallen victim to sleep half way through the story; Fabian had to leave the room to change Percy who woke up just as his brothers crashed into dreamland. The weight finally off her Hermione stood in order to stretch her arms over her head unaware that doing so gave Gideon a glance at her midriff.

"Let me put him down and I'll walk you to your flat," Gideon offered as he placed a blanket on Charlie.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Hermione said folding her coat over her arm.

While Percy was once again a happy baby; Fabian was half asleep as he informed Hermione "Let him…..makes him feel better that you made it safe."

"Wanker," Gideon mutter ignoring Hermione's glare.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she left the flat. Something wouldn't change with siblings….something she wouldn't be able to understand not yet at least. Waiting for Gideon she felt her eyes gloss over as her emotions were finally becoming too much for her.

"Shall we?" Gideon asked closing the door.

Hermione nodded; but didn't say anything more, Gideon frowned at that. The walk wasn't long though due to the silence it felt like forever.

"Well, this is my stop," Hermione said turning towards the ginger.

Rubbing his neck, Gideon blushed, "I know it was short notice but thanks for spending Christmas with my family."

Watery eyes and a smile Hermione thanked him. "Thank you for letting me join."

"It was nothing," Gideon expressed. "The little rascals loved you."

At that moment Hermione was glad she wasn't spending the night as a tear made its way down her cheek.

Chuckling softly she whispered. "They are pretty great."

Gideon stepped closer towards Hermione; who felt her heart start to pound. _Oh, Merlin, he's gonna kiss me,_ Hermione thought to herself. Instead, she felt a finger rub across her cheek where the tear had left her eye.

"Happy Christmas," Gideon whispered.

Her heart dropped in her stomach but Hermione ignored that wishing Gideon a happy Christmas as well. She took one last look before entering her flat; Gideon stood there until the door closed with a click. As he was walking away he heard heartbreaking sobs from behind the door. Gideon couldn't imagine doing anything without his family especially celebrating the holidays.

 


	14. The Secret Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustration runs through Albus and Hermione. A threat is made and Albus is worried about his plans being ruined. Someone admits to knowing Hermione's secret and informs her about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!! Another chapter. A lot has been going on (school started again (yay summer classes) and I had a funeral) and so this came later then I wanted but here it is.
> 
> Beta love towards bookworm4life0812
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or its characters mentioned
> 
> I am on tumblr under mischiefpuff

Hermione found herself curled on her bed facing the wall; everything had been planned out, the names of known Death Eaters, where every Horcruxes was located. There was one thing she hadn't planned for and that was the emotional toll it was taking on her.

 _Grawp, flying broomsticks_. The broomsticks sent a shiver down Hermione's spine.  _Aragog. Being tortured._  None of that compared to lying to her wizarding family.

Grabbing the closest pillow behind her; Hermione threw it over her head groaning into it. Not one for staying in bed for no reason Hermione rolled falling to the ground. Laying starfish on the ground Hermione groaned again.  _Merlin himself is laughing his arse off_  she thought rolling over into a push-up position.

Walking through the flat Hermione found herself surprised at how comfy she found the winceyette to be. They weren't Harry or Ron's Quidditch jersey but she could get used to them. She needed to met with Albus again; it would soon be nineteen seventy-eight where five of the seven Horcruxes would be made.

 _There's only going to be six if I have it my way,_  she thought getting ready to head to Diagon Alley.

Walking down the hall towards the main doors; Hermione stopped in front of Prewett's door knowing their nephews were still there. Laughter could be heard behind the door causing Hermione to frown.

 _I really shouldn't be getting close to them,_  she thought jogging down the steps.  _I know too much and the chances of them being involved are too high._

Not paying attention to her surroundings Hermione bumped into someone causing them to spill whatever they were holding.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized not looking at them. "I wasn't looking and now look what I've done."

The person looked around before pulling out their wand casting a quick scourgify. Hermione still hadn't lifted her head…...that is still the person spoke.

"That's okay," the person explained. "It wasn't my twin's favourite drink anyway."

"Twin?" Hermione repeated dumbly.

Finally looking up Hermione felt her eyes grow in size as Fabian was standing before her which meant that Gideon was in the flat with his nephews.

"Freya?" Fabian asked frowning confused.

Hermione tried to form a sentence when all she wanted to was spill everything she was hiding...instead of doing that she did the opposite….she ran. She didn't stop even when Fabian called out for her to stop. One instead the alley from Christmas Hermione made it to the apparition point just as Fabian made around the corner.

"Bollocks," Fabian cursed hearing the crack of an apparition.

_**Hogwarts** _

_**Headmaster Dumbledore's Office** _

Albus was intrigued by the meeting requested by Freya Rousseau. It was the day after Christmas and Albus hoped nothing went wrong; he had a lot of hope riding on the Prewett twins.

Fawkes cooed softly from his spot; glancing at his desk Albus walked down the stairs flicking his wrist clearing the desk of any importance.

"Come in," he called out having settled into his seat.

Walking through the door was Albus' current nightmare; Freya Rousseau with Minerva McGonagall: a longtime friend, current transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor.

"Minerva, Miss Freya." Albus greeted gesturing towards the treats on his desk. "Lemon drop?"

Minerva pressed her lips together still annoyed with the headmaster, so instead, she answered. "No thank you, I must be getting back to grading." Turning towards Hermione, she informed the girl. "Miss Freya, the offer still stands."

Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears, instead of letting them fall Hermione smiled at her former professor. "Thank you, Professor."

Minerva offered her own smile in return. "Minerva, please my dear."

Shaking her head, Hermione chuckled softly. "My mum wouldn't be pleased if I did that Professor."

Minerva smiled at the statement; glad someone had a good relationship with their parents. Nodding towards Albus and sharing one last smile with Hermione; Minerva made her way from the room. Hermione didn't move from her spot until she could no longer hear the professor's footsteps.

Once she was sure they were the only ones in the room; gone was the sweet girl as Hermione blurted out. "Sir. We need to start on Voldemort's Horcruxes. We cannot afford to sit here as Voldemort grows stronger."

Albus did not fear Voldemort's name but even he cringed at how calmly the girl said his name nor did the lack of fear go unnoticed by him. The cringe, however, did not pass by Hermione as she hissed "It's a bloody name, sir."

Albus found himself nodding. "I must agree with that thought, Miss Freya. Understand though that well you are not afraid to use his name, many people are and the bluntness will not sit well with others."

Hermione snorted sitting in the chair across from the headmaster; Fawkes fly down to her lap. Not bothered by the Phoenix being on her lap Hermione brought her hands up to his head petting him.

"You should be getting ready to burn soon," Hermione commented to the bird ignoring Albus.

Fawkes was a familiar to Albus this was not uncommon; however, that did not stop the pull he felt towards the girl. It was nothing like the bond he shared with Albus but the pull was familiar like he met her before. Looking a little worn out Fawkes cooed at Hermione.

"Blast thing finally caught on," the sorting hat said from his perk on the wall.

Hermione actually forgot about the blasted sorting hat and all his grumpiness.

Unsurprised by the hat's tone Hermione asked petting Fawkes. "Caught on? And it isn't a blasted thing...Fawkes is a phoenix."

"Yes," the hat grumbled out. "Your magic is familiar towards the bird, I and this very school."

No sooner had the sorting hat said that did Fawkes burst into flames. Albus jumped a little shocked; in his years as headmaster he hadn't seen the sorting hat nor his familiar respond this way towards anyway. If the sorting hat could snort he would be doing so at the moment. He would never admit that though instead, he told Albus.

"Don't look so surprised old man. We are magical and no matter how far they are from home. Hogwarts will always recognize one as its own."

Hermione was too busy staring at the Phoenix to hear the conversation going on around her. She couldn't find words to explain what she feeling as her arm touched her side.

 _This is what I'm supposed to do,_  She thought.  _First, a trip to Flourish and Blotts then to properly learn Occlumency._  Any doubt she had earlier was gone; with that in mind, Hermione stared head-on at Albus.

Scoping up Fawkes Hermione informed Albus once again. "Sir I know how to defeat him. Whether you believe me or not does matter. My friends and I did it before…..with very little help from you, the Professors at this school, the Order or any adult for that matter."

Having nothing else to say as Albus was not going to listen; Hermione placed Fawkes down in his spot and left the room. The outcome wasn't something she had been hoping for but Hermione knew simply threatening Albus' plans was messing with him. Being frustrated and on an emotional coaster, Hermione wanted nothing but a strong drink….something that did not happen often.

It wasn't the drink she wanted but with a smile and a turn in her steps, Hermione headed towards Minerva's quarters thinking  _Tea with Minerva sounds like a wonderful idea._

Now Hermione was sure she could go to Fabian and Gideon's flat; expect her control around the children was slipping and she would not involve them into her situation, besides being around Gideon did weird things to her stomach something only Ron ever did. Hermione was amazed how Hogwarts hadn't changed compared to her six years at the school; standing before Minerva's quarters she chuckled as the plate looked brand new instead of dull and beaten up.

Hermione knocked; stepping back as the door opened.

"Miss Freya," Minerva greeted opening her door wider. "Cuppa?"

Walking through the door Hermione replied, "Yes please."

Minerva flicked her wand. Hermione watched in awe as two cups, a teapot and sugars flew through the air; it didn't matter that she had been around magic since she was eleven. Magic was something that would always amaze her.

"Magic never gets old," She commented as her cup landed right in front of her.

"Muggle-born?" Minerva asked pouring the pot.

Lifting her cup, Hermione let the warmth spread through her before answering. "Half-blood. My father's parents didn't want him going to Hogwarts; something about it being tinted with dirty blood," Hermione frowned as she said this. "So, they sent him to France where he met my Mum; a muggle."

Minerva hummed, "Hogwarts isn't tinted with dirty blood. There is no dirty blood here."

"Oh, I agree," Hermione said taking a sip, "Once father met mother his views on the pureblood ways were changing. My grandparents didn't approve of their marriage; the day of the wedding, they blasted him off the tree."

Minerva frowned at that; the way of purebloods have always left her disappointed. Times were changing but it was clear there were still people that didn't believe in change. Minerva had seen first hand what it does to her cubs and she could see the toll it had taken on the girl in front of her.

Minerva thought of her own cub one Sirius Black. If they were to ever get into a disagreement, it would be one for the books.

"Miss Freya," Minerva soft tone gained the attention of Hermione quickly. "If I may be frank with you?"

Hermione slowly placed her cup down as she slowly nodded unsure if it would backfire on her. Whenever a professor spoke softly it means bad news or something nobody wanted to hear. Minerva mentally prepared for herself to do this; she was

"How…..how many broken," Minerva looked away clearing her throat. "How many broken students have I taken in?"

Hermione mouthed the question staring at Minerva confused. Minerva, bless her heart, waited till her question registered with the young girl's thoughts. It was clear across Hermione's face when it registered as she started to panic. She had been trying so hard to hide her mission and everything she knew.

Not wanting her to panic and cause more damage to herself; Minerva placed a hand on Hermione's informing her of everything she knew. "Hermione, I know where you come from. This is true but I do not know what you've been through."

"Your secret is safe with me, child." Minerva also told her. "You will continue to be Freya. The half-blood from France with a muggle mother and a wizard father."

Hermione felt sick; this wasn't supposed to happen. Nobody other than Dumbledore was supposed to know…..this was too soon. Minerva didn't move from her spot only holding the young girl's hand.

"You aren't alone in this," Minerva informed Hermione echoing the words of her future self and George. "After Sirius Black, I swore I wouldn't take in any more students but it seems that I have taken in a whole house of students."

_"Yes, except you won't be alone. You may not realize it Mione but you are able to change many many minds."_

_"George has already informed you, you aren't going to be alone. Let them help."_

Hermione gave a watery chuckle at that, "That, Prossfor, is an understatement of the year."

Minerva flicked her wand warming their tea once again. There was absolutely no way she was allowing Hermione to leave until she knew the girl had a set plan and what she planned on doing.

"Now as I said I will continue to call you Freya," Minerva explained pouring her own tea. "Now what do you have planned?"

As Hermione told her of her plans to learn Occlumency, though finding a teacher caused a minor problem. Together Hermione was about to make her plans more solid and Minerva was able to give strong inputs about what would work and what wouldn't.

Angry with the attitude Hermione had left him in Albus sent an emergency owl to his two Order members he trusted to keep an eye on Freya. Their reply was quick only stating they would be there within the hour; Albus' fireplace came to life as Fabian and Gideon walked through.

Jumping start into business Albus informed the two. "Something has come up with Freya. How was she during Christmas?"

The two shared a glance; Freya. She worked great with their nephews and got along great with their brother in law. She never got bored with his questions of her muggle side and was always willing to answer his questions.

"She was….fine," Fabian answered.

Every pureblood was trained in Occlumency. There wasn't a pureblood that didn't know how to block their thoughts and emotions. The twins didn't like the look in Albus' eyes at the mention of Freya and there being something wrong.

"I believe she means no harm," Albus informed them confusing the two even more. "I would like for you to keep a stronger eye on her."

Gideon frowned as Fabian asked the question on both their minds. "No offense Sir. If you believe she means no harm then why have us keep an eye on her?"

Albus didn't say anything other than "It is better to keep those we consider our enemies closer."

 _Enemy,_  Gideon thought.

 _What…._ Fabian thought.

Neither of the twins liked the way Albus was talking about Freya. She had been nothing but respectful towards their sister, brother-in-law, and nephews. Fabian hadn't mentioned the morning run in he had with Freya nor her confusing behavior. That he chucked up to it being after the holidays and Freya missing her family.

"Trust me, boys, it'll make sense in due time," Albus told them. He did change the topic suddenly. "I do have an Order mission for you. There have been rumors of some activity of dark magic."

That put the thoughts of Freya behind them as Albus told them about the activity that's been seen. Neither of them took many missions whether it was Order or Auror related as Molly was pregnant and not due for another three months but that didn't stop them from being far for too long.


	15. Fred and George Are Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabian and Gideon got unpleasant news. Fred and George are on there here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited as this is start of the plot moving forward. There isn't a whole lot to put so let's move into the fun stuff
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters
> 
> Beta love towards bookworm4life0812
> 
> I am on tumblr under the same pen name

**March 31, 1978**

**The Burrow**

_ Four months,  _ Hermione thought as Bill and Charlie raced down the stairs having heard the fireplace come to life.

Hermione had been in the past for four months and she was frustrated with herself and Albus. Five of the seven Horcruxes were already made; even though she had no way of destroying them, the least they could do is collect them to hide them.

“Miss Freya,” Bill cried with happiness jumping from the stairs.

At the arrival of Bill and Charlie; Hermione put any thoughts of the Horcruxes to the back of her mind. These cute kids didn’t need to be distracted by the thought of dark magic and Hermione planned on giving them the best childhood she could manage in a time of war.

“Bill, Charlie.” Hermione cried with equal happiness seeing the boys.

Molly was nearing the end of her pregnancy that Gideon and Fabian asked if Hermione would be okay with spending more time with Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Bill was excited for another sibling….Charlie, on the other hand, wasn’t as excited. He made that loud and clear everytime the new babies were mentioned.

Gideon and Fabian were having a meeting with Albus so Hermione was watching Charlie and Bill for Molly and Arthur. At the moment Charlie was having another one of his tantrums.

_ “Charles,” _ Hermione started, “Do you need a time out?”

“No!” Charlie screamed.

“Than stop screaming,” Hermione informed the five-year-old.

“You’ll see little brother,” Bill told Charlie. “You'll wish our sibling would grow bigger in no time.”

Charlie stared at Percy sitting in Hermione’s lap. He pouted not liking the idea of a new sibling.

“Bill is right,” Hermione said patting the spot in front of her. “Come to sit. I have something to tell you.”

Charlie sat in front of Hermione as Bill sat behind his brother. Though he was excited, Bill was also nervous.

“Being the older siblings aren't going to be easy,” Hermione explained. “But you'll be able to teach them how to fly a broom, climb a tree. Scare their nightmares away.”

“I can be a. .be a bi. big boy,” Charlie cheered jumping on his bum.

Hermione laughed as well, “You can be. You and Bill can read to Percy and your new brothers.”

At the top of the landing, Arthur heard everything being said. He cracked a small smile; Charlie hadn't taken the news well that it was stressing Molly and him. The stairs creaked as he walked down them. The Department of Muggles had given him a few days off in order to prepare for the birth of his new sons.

“Dada!” Charlie greeted as he pushed himself up and ran towards Arthur.

“Were you good for Miss Freya?” Arthur asked picking up Charlie.

Charlie slumped against Arthur’s chest as he nodded. Yawning widely; Hermione and Arthur chuckled as Charlie started to fall asleep.

“I a big brother,” Charlie mumbled sleepily.

“That you are,” Arthur agreed. “A sleepy big brother.”

Bill followed behind his brother and dad. Poor Charlie fall asleep before Arthur even started up the stairs. Hermione wasn't alone for very long as Fabian and Gideon came through the door as Arthur rounded the corner on the stairs.

“How was your meeting,” Hermione asked walking into the kitchen planning on making tea.

“Albus wants to send us on a mission,” Gideon explained.

_ “Save my brothers,” Molly asked. _

Hermione’s breath took a sharp turn at the same time as the teapot went off masking the gasp. Gathering their tea Hermione was lost in her thoughts.  What was Albus thinking? Hermione knew the answer to that.  _ He believes sending two twenty-one-year-olds is going to stop Voldemort. _

The trio jumped as Molly asked “what kind of mission?” walking into the kitchen.

“Lollie,” Fabian greeted trying to suppress a sigh. He took in the sight of his sister; it would be a matter of days before she gave birth.

“Don’t Lollie me, Fabian Prewett,” Molly said sternly before asking again. “What. Kind. Of. Mission?”

Gideon sighed. He looked at his sister. They both knew there wasn't any way they’d be able to take the mission. The family was important to them and since their parents passed….it had only been the three of them….four once Molly married Arthur.

_ Maybe five one day _ , a thought ran across subconsciously. With a heavy heart, Gideon told his sister what they learned during the meeting.

“There’s been reports of dark magic being in areas. Alstor believes it's fake….believes you know who is trying to shake us up.”

“Albus wants you to check it out,” Hermione guessed.

Fabian’s hold on his cup tightened. Noticing this Hermione placed a hand on his wrist. Glancing at his wrist Fabian relaxed his hold.

Ignoring the jealousy forming in his chest Gideon replied. “You’d be correct. Alstor thinks it's pointless.”

Hermione was furious. She knew of the Prewett twins’ death (thanks to Sirius) but she didn't know how nor so close to Molly’s due date.

“The due date is so close,” Molly cried with unshed tears. “

Staring at his cup Fabian told his sister. “It isn't up to us Lollie. It would be better to check and be wrong then not check and be right.”

Molly had been having contractions throughout the day but they weren't close together. In her angry state, she chooses to ignore them though they were starting to get closer.

“You would rather  _ die _ ,” She hissed. “Than be here with me and your nephews?”

Gideon glanced at his twin; he knew the thoughts Fabian was having. Their parents had reminded them time and time again that family was important and now they were having to choose. On one hand, they weren't in a position to say no to either Alstor or Albus. On the other hand, Molly  _ was  _ close to her due date and they  _ had  _ told Alstor they wanted to be close to home for their sister.

“Lollie,” Gideon tried reasoning with Molly. “You know that isn’t true.”

“Apparently it is since you didn’t say no either,” Molly hissed harshly.

Hermione stood off to the side not getting in the middle of their argument; she noticed Molly was taking low long breaths. Hermione remembered her own mum use to say the more pregnancies the quicker births became depending on the pregnancy.

“Molly,” Hermione said walking up to her. “Have you had contractions throughout the day?”

Ignoring her brothers Molly turned her attention towards Hermione. “Yes….but those were Braxton contractions.”

Now that gained the attention of Fabian and Gideon. If they understood what was being asked then there was no way they were taking the mission not till Molly had their newest nephews. Sharing a looking they nodded together; it was decided that Molly would need them more then the Order needed them.

Taking in the deep breaths Molly was taking now; Hermione guided her towards the couch. “Molly, it seems like your water broke. We need to get you to St. Mungo.”

Molly was in shock. “What…” she whispered. “It….it can’t be. They weren’t supposed to be here yet.”

Unaware of what was going on downstairs Arthur was upstairs reading to Bill and Charlie. Fabian disappeared through the fireplace to alert St. Mungo that Molly was coming through. Gideon quickly and quietly as he could rush upstairs to get Arthur.

Together Hermione waddled towards the fireplace with Molly telling her. “Everything will be okay. I’ll stay here with Charlie and Bill for however long needed.”

Molly could only nod. “Wait….I need Arthur. I can’t leave…”

Hermione rubbed her shoulder as Fabian came back through. “Gideon went to get him. He’ll be here soon. Let Fabian get you to St. Mungo.”

Replacing herself spot Fabian placed his hands where Hermione’s were. Behind Molly, Hermione shook out her hand letting feeling came back to her hand.

“I’ll have Gideon sent Arthur as soon as they’re down here,” Hermione reminded Molly as she walked into the fireplace.

The fireplace calmed down just when Arthur rushed down the stairs with Gideon following behind him. Arthur’s heart was pounding even though he had gone through this three times before…..except this time it was twins. He was going to have  _ twins. _

“Where is she?” Arthur asked rushing down the stairs.

Hermione explained. “Fabian left with Molly not long ago. St. Mungo already knows.”

Hollering his thanks over his shoulder Arthur also disappeared in a puff of green smoke. Gideon was hesitant towards leaving his nephews alone with Hermione….sure she was good with them but they only knew her since Christmas.

“Gideon,” he heard his name being called pulling him out of his thoughts.

Gideon was taken back by the hardened look in Hermione’s eyes as she promised, “ _ Nothing _ will happen to them. I promise.”

Against his better judgment, Gideon nodded disappearing behind a cloud of green smoke. Once alone Hermione dropped herself on the couch throwing an arm over her eyes. She felt the tears run down her face it wasn’t long until she was sobbing quietly.

Hermione’s hand tightened around her wand feeling someone shaking her awake; with smooth practice, she shoved her wand in that person’s face startling them.

“Woah,” Gideon said holding his hands up. “Freya, it’s just me. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

_ When did I fall asleep?  _ Hermione thought about to lower her wand.

Instead of acknowledging what just happened Hermione asked. “Molly…..is okay?” In her sleep clouded head Hermione asked about Fred and George “What about Fr…..” She paused cursing. Instead, she asked, “Was the birth okay?”

Gideon caught the slip-up but put that information in the back of his mind. He plastered a smile on his face though knowing it wasn’t fooling either them.

“Molly is doing wonderful,” the lack of usage in Molly’s nickname wasn’t lost on Hermione. She knew she fucked up at that moment and there was no coming back from it. “She’s asking for you actually.”

Hermione was shocked. Sure she knew the Weasley family in the future and thought of them as her own family but this version of the Weasley family didn’t know her as well…..to be asked for her the day of Fred and George’s birth felt that she was intruding.

“What?” Hermione whispered with wide eyes, “But what about the boys? They can’t be left alone?”

As Hermione fired all her questions off the fireplace roared to life ending any possible questions. Out walked Fabian who looked tired but had the biggest smile on his face walking towards the pair.

Standing next to his twin Fabian explained, “Gid and I talked about it. He fell asleep at St. Mungo and I haven’t gone to bed yet so I’ll be staying here. He’ll take you to see Lollie.”

“What?” Hermione asked again.

Seeing no way out of it Hermione was stuck following behind Gideon traveling to St. Mungo. Inside the lobby, Gideon waited for Hermione to walk through. Molly wasn’t that much older then Hermione in this timeline except Hermione found herself still following Molly’s wishes.

_ I can’t do this…...I’m not ready to see Fred.  _ The whole walk towards the pregnancy ward Hermione was doing two things; a) trying to calm her pounding heart and b) trying to ignore the panic feeling that made her want to run away.

“Freya, are you okay?” Gideon asked causing Hermione to jump.

“Yeah...I’m just a little nervous,” Hermione lied through her teeth.

_ It’s only a white lie, it’s only a white lie _ Hermione chanted in her head. She was nervous but not for the reasons Gideon though.

Gideon nodded understanding the feeling. When Bill had been born he had been nervous about holding the newborn for the first time; though, who was he trying to kid. Gideon was still nervous holding babies.

“You’ll do great,” He told her. “The little rascals are going to love you.”

Hermione chuckled weakly, “Yeah.”

The rest of the walk was comfortable as it could get till they came to a sign that read  _ Fourth Floor - Spell Damage _ with an arrow pointing left; under that same sign read  _ Pregnancy Ward _ with an arrow pointing in the opposite direction.

Gideon turned towards the right but quickly stopped not feeling Hermione following. Hermione had paled at the sign and was looked down the corridors going towards the spell damage ward.

_ “My son and his wife were tortured into insanity by You-Know-Who's followers,” Augusta explained shocking the golden trio and Ginny. _

_ Neville wouldn't look at his friends as his Gran talked about his parents. _

_ “They were Aurors, you know, and very well respected within the wizarding community. Highly gifted, the pair of them.” _

“Do you know someone staying there?” Gideon asked walking back to Hermione startling her out of her thoughts.

Clearing her throat Hermione turned away looking at Gideon. She blinked her tears away.

“My dad did,” she explained. “They…..uhh….aren't around anymore.”

Gideon didn't know what to say….whatever he was expecting wasn’t what he thought; emotions were more of Fabian’s thing.

Gideon decided on, “I'm sorry" even he cringed at how lame it sounded.

_ I'm sorry…… I'm sorry. I sound like a bloody arse,  _ Gideon thought frustrated with himself. No matter what he did or said Gideon always managed to make a fool of himself in front of Hermione.

Smiling softly as Hermione shook her head, “It’s okay. They’re in a better place anyway.”

Together they started the walk towards Molly’s room down the pregnancy ward. Taking one final look over her shoulder Hermione thought…..no she promised herself that Neville would get to know his parents.

_ I won’t let you down, Neville. _


	16. Not Except

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is asked for by Molly after the birth of Fred and George. It doesn't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie, I'm not crazy about this chapter but here it is. So that is something. This chapter is shorter then the other ones but I'll make that up later
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters mentioned
> 
> Beta love towards bookworm4life0812
> 
> I am on tumblr under the same pen name

The walk to Molly’s room was doable but too quiet as Hermione wasn’t use too it, having Ron and Harry for best mates, included in that pile were the Weasley family. Glancing out of the corner of her eye Hermione found herself slightly jealous at how relaxed Gideon seemed.

Unaware to her; Gideon was in turmoil as he wasn't used to things being quiet having either being with his twin or spending time with his sister, his nephews or Arthur. He, however, was convinced Hermione didn’t want to talk.

Hermione's fidgeting gained the attention of Gideon except he didn't show it waiting for her to say something. He found himself chuckling when Hermione cleared her throat.

Looking out of the corner of her eye Hermione started with, “So.”

Keeping his relax status Gideon shoved his hands in his pocket repeating, “So?” He didn’t show it but he was grinning finally breaking the silence.

“Why is Molly asking for me?” Hermione asked confused. “Shouldn't Bill and Charlie see her first?”

_ Godric she’s pretty, _ Gideon thought as Hermione titled her in order to look up at the redhead.

Chuckling slightly he answered her question, “Nah. We let Molly and Arthur have time with the new babies before bringing the little rascals.”

Hermione found herself frowning a the lack of Molly’s nickname. Since meeting the twins they only used Lolly, never her full name. Choosing to ignore the thought Hermione did agree that the new-ish parents deserve a break. It still; however, didn’t answer the question as to why Molly was asking for her.

“Well, here we are,” Gideon announced knocking on a door.

Hermione felt her hands clam up. Her heart was in her throat and things went quiet. Arthur opened the door not long after Gideon had knocked....to Hermione though it felt too long. Taking in Arthur's bright eyes and wide smile; Hermione found herself smiling back.

“Gideon, Freya.” Arthur greeted letting the pair in. “Molly was asking when you'd get here.”

“Oh you know me, taking my time in getting places,” Gideon answered walking towards Molly.

_ “Arthur is that them?”  _ They all heard Molly asked.  _ “Gideon does have a habit of getting lost. Maybe I should have had Fabian pick up Freya.” _

“Lolly!” Gideon greeted walking into the room. “My wonderful sister, do we really need to mention me getting lost?” Looking back at Hermione still in the door, he winked explaining. “It was a one time thing and this lot won’t let me live it down.”

Watching the siblings interact; Hermione felt herself hesitate walking into the room. I shouldn't be here…..this wasn't part of the plan she thought as Arthur guided her in the room.

“Freya,” Molly greeted with a warm but worn out smile.

Pushing her own emotions aside, Hermione smiled back greeting Molly. “How are you feeling?”

Molly chuckled as Hermione blushed realizing what she said. Sitting off to the side, Gideon also was chuckling but trying to cover it as coughs.

“Oh Gideon, leave the poor girl alone,” Molly jokily lectured her brother before answering Hermione. “A little worn out but very happy. Would you like to one of them?”

Surprised Hermione didn’t know what to say; instead, she simply nodded. Arthur brought over one of the twins except Hermione couldn’t tell which one. Even though he chuckled at her Gideon was quick to jump out of his seat to help her hold his new nephew.

“Here, let me help,” Gideon offered his seat to Arthur. “Place your arm here,” he explained as he corrected Hermione’s arm. “You want his head to be supported by your arm.”

Hermione followed Gideon’s instructions on how to hold the newborn. Neither of them were paying much attention to their surroundings and were unaware of the soft looks Molly was giving them. Hermione’s arms were shaking; she hoped nobody noticed but with Gideon so close she knew it wasn’t possible.

Tapping her other arm; Gideon explained, “Lay this hand under his bum.” While Hermione was adjusting her arm Gideon asked. “Who is Freya holding Lolly?”

From her spot on the bed, Molly grinned announcing the name of her new son, “Frederick Gideon Weasley.”

The picture perfect moment was shattered as the realization hit Hermione. There was no going back; this was her reality now. Baby Fred had taken that moment to attempt to open his arms while stretching; Hermione couldn't look away nor hear what was being said.

Her ears were pounding and felt like they were stuffed with cotton; her heart was pounding and she was shaking uncontrollably.

“I…..I….” Hermione stumbled before simply handing baby Fred to Gideon; who took the newborn confused.

Saying no more Hermione ran from the room leaving everyone shocked. Baby Fred feeling the shift started crying.

“Freya,” Gideon called after the girl rocking his nephew hoping to calm him.

Still, hormonal Molly had tears in her eyes; looking at Gideon was stopped rocking to let Arthur take his son, “Did I do something?”

Once free Gideon leaned down kissing Molly’s cheek; he informed his sister. “No, you didn’t Lolly. I’m going to go find her, would you like her to still be Godmother?”

Molly nodded wiping a lone tear, “Of course, she does so well with Bill and Charlie.”

Since meeting Hermione; Gideon and Fabian had started to come around the Burrow more. Those around them were worried they’d get sucked into their job as  Auror and for a while…..they had. The twins tried to give Hermione her space but they were noticing little slips and had figured she was hiding something. What that was they didn't know.

Standing in the doorway; Gideon rubbed his chin cringing at the rough feeling of his hands. Choosing to ignore it for the time being Gideon thought If I were to cry and didn’t want anyone to see, where would I hide? Starting to walk in the direction they first came in.

Gideon found himself coming up to the sign from earlier; when he remembered Hermione looking towards the Spell Damage corridor.

_ "Do you know someone staying there?" Gideon asked walking back to Hermione startling her out of her thoughts. _

_ Clearing her throat Hermione turned away looking at Gideon. She blinked her tears away. _

_ "My dad did," she explained. "They…..uhh….aren't around anymore." _

Taking a chance Gideon headed down the corridor hoping his senses were right. Having an older sister and a twin brother didn't prepare him for crying lassie; crying children he could handle.

Gideon came to a sudden stop and waited. He could have sworn he heard what sounded like sniffling. “ _ Constant vigilance!”  _ Alastor would be screaming. Not hearing anything Gideon took a step when he heard it again.

“Didn't take you long,” Hermione sniffled rubbing her nose.

Taking in her appearance of a red nose, ruffled hair, red rimmed eyes; Gideon found her to look adorable.

_ Now is not the time,  _ he thought shoving his hands into his pocket. Attempting to lighten the mood he jokes. “Well I’d be a rubbish Auror and Fab would never let it down. Git that he is.”

Gideon was flabbergasted as his joke didn’t even crack a smile. His jokes no matter how badly they were managed to make everyone smile even Professor McGonagall would smile. Hermione waved him into the room and the first thing he noticed was how silent it was. It was a comfortable silence.

“A silencio was put incase families needed a cry,” Hermione explained. “My père told me stories of London and their wizarding world.”

“How’d-” Gideon started

“-It was written on your face.”

Gideon at least had the decency to blush as it was one thing Alastor hadn’t been able to train out of him. When it came down to it he was able to hide his emotions; it had surprised him and Alastor when it happened.

“I didn’t……” Hermione stopped. Huffing she tried again, “I  _ did  _ mean to run but not for whatever reason Molly might think,” Hermione explained.

She had been finding herself explaining a lot of things. A lot of white lies that were becoming less and less of a lie. She was becoming comfortable around the Weasley, Fabian and Gideon. Hermione grew frustrated as Gideon waited for her to find her words. Being someone that struggled with words he knew better then to force someone to say something.

Looking straight past Gideon into the corridor, Hermione whispered so softly Gideon almost didn’t hear it. “I’m hiding a secret. A secret so big that it’s killing me inside.”

Walking closer Gideon was taken back by the lack of emotions and focus he found in Hermione’s eyes. The only person he’d seen that look before was Alastor when he had to announce they had lost a men of theirs. Even then the look in his eye wasn’t as startling as Hermione’s.

_ She is closer in age. She also did have her family murder. Albus never said if she witness the murder,  _ Gideon thought.  _ Nobody should have that look in their eye. _

Placing a hand on Hermione’s shoulder; he choose to ignore the jump and twitch of Hermione’s wand hand. Something they both noticed if the tension in the girl’s shoulders didn’t give it away.

“Maybe…..” Gideon said sliding his hand under Hermione’s chin tilting upward, so they were looking eye to eye. “Maybe it’s time you stopped hiding that secret.”

The horror that crossed Hermione’s face would live with Gideon till the day he died.


	17. I'm Not Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it the full truth or half the truth? Gideon and Fabian manage to crack Hermione and she admits to hiding something. Something huge that could change their world as they know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ball is officially moving and I'm excited for it. Thank you for all the interest in this fiction. 
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or its characters mentioned
> 
> Beta love towards Bookworm4life0812
> 
> As usual I am on tumblr under the same pen name

**May 2, 1978**

**Muggle London**

**Hermione’s Flat**

The morning after the Weasley family were reunited with Fabian and Gideon; Hermione found herself pacing her sitting room waiting for the two to show up.

_Albus still sent Fabian and Gideon on that mission after Molly gave birth to Fred and George. Hermione knew Molly and Arthur would need help with the older children, so blocking her emotions that's what Hermione did._

_Hermione helped Charlie with his reading and teaching him how to hold a quill correctly. Showing Bill how to not drop ink onto his parchment._

_“Uncle Gid!” Charlie squealed startled Hermione and Bill._

_Walking through the doorway stood Gideon and Fabian. Charlie sprang from his seat rushing towards his uncles. Bill was excited to see his uncles as well._

_“Charles,” Gideon cheered catching his nephew, who flung himself at his uncle._

_To an untrained eye, they wouldn't notice the wince or wobble Gideon did when he caught Charlie. Being through a war, being tortured and friends with Harry; Hermione's eyes were trained to the slightly wincing._

_“Fabian, Gideon.” They heard coming from the stairs. Nobody said anything as Molly came through the sitting room doorway._

_“Lolly,” The twins greeted with a sigh of relief._

_Hermione watched as the tension in Fabian’s shoulders loosened. The dark look in Gideon's eyes lightened up. Walking up to the pair Hermione shifted Charlie to her arms allowing the siblings to embrace themselves in a hug._

_“You're home,” Molly whispered into their shoulders squished between the two._

_“Tomorrow. You're flat,” Gideon had whispered to her as he passed._

_Fabian gather her up in his arms thanking her for helping his family while they were gone. Hermione didn’t remember saying goodnight to Molly or the children as she left ready to head home._

_“Molly, I’ll be alright,” Hermione told her. “You should have the night with your family and brothers.”_

_“Stop by tomorrow then,” Molly told her. “The boys would love to see you. Charlie wants to play dragons with you.”_

_“Of course,” Hermione had replied. “Tomorrow evening?”_

_“You must stay for dinner then,” Molly insisted on holding the young girl’s hands._

_Hermione smiled as she agreed. Once outside and away from the house; Hermione sighed with sadness, she didn't know if she would be even welcomed tomorrow evening._

Flinging herself onto the couch Hermione threw an arm over her eyes. She felt like a sitting duck; she chuckled at the muggle phrase that passed her mind. There wasn't enough time to ponder that side as someone knocked on the door.

Standing before the door Hermione held her breath before opening the door.

“Good mooooringgggg,” Fabian sang excitedly holding up a bag that smelled like croissants.

Now normally Hermione would welcome the smell of croissants; at this exact morning, the smell caused Hermione's stomach to turn. Gideon walked past her grunting his greeting.

“You'll have to excuse this git, Freya.” Fabian chuckled. “He isn't a morning and a right git if bothered. Nearly hexed my ear off this morning.”

“Oh hush it,” Gideon grumbled out helping himself to a cuppa of coffee.

Hermione knew her smile came across as bitter if the glances Fabian and Gideon's past didn't say anything. Fred and George were the “known” twins throughout the wizard from the Weasley family for those that didn’t know the family. In front of her at the moment, Hermione realized where Ron and Ginny get their relationship from even Bill and Charlie. 

Hermione found herself speaking before thinking; “Just like your nep….” before she realized what she was about to say.

Merlin, that’s such a Ron move. Hermione thought moving back to the couch.

Fabian frowned as Gideon asked. “Just like who?”

The twins watched as Hermione lost the brightness of her eyes. Eyes that were once full of laughter and could make a person lost in them were suddenly dull and lost anything that made her Freya.

Giving a smirk though it felt awkward Fabian tried joking, “Have you met our nephews? They are the definition of a morning person.”

Staring past the pair Hermione replied emotionless, “I wasn’t talking about Charles, Bill or Percy.”

Nobody said anything. Nobody knew what to say. Hermione had closed her eyes and tilted her back afterward not wanting to see the horrified looks in their eyes. Even though she wasn't looking; Hermione felt the magic wrap around her flat.

Gideon didn't reply; Hermione cracked open an eye and sighed at the hardened look in his eyes. Fabian had crossed his own arms with his wand pointing upward but Hermione knew better.

Hermione sat up pulling her own wand from her sleeve. She felt the twins tense more than seeing them doing it. Sighing she placed her wand on the table in front of them; leaning backward she held up her hands.

“Gideon,” Hermione tried again. “Please, lower your wand.”

Acknowledging the voluntary lack of defense Gideon lowered his own wand and placed it on the table. Glancing between the two Fabian also placed his on the table fingers twitching hesitating. When he met Hermione Gideon knew something was different about her. Something that made her feel welcomed and homelike. Fabian was once again in turmoil as he liked Hermione and wanted her around; however, he didn't fancy her, unlike his twin.

Bloody git thinks he can hide that from me, Fabian thought before asking what everyone already knew. “You’re hiding something?”

Turning her head towards Fabian, who flinched at the look in her face, Hermione answered. “I am.”

For some reason Fabian found himself asking more questions. Off to the side, Gideon was growing angry with his twin.

“Why?” Fabian asked.

Gideon watched as his twin and who he thought was a friend talk as if they hadn't had the biggest bomb dropped on them.

“It would get myself killed if anyone knew,” Gideon heard as he had zoned out having not gained anything from the conversation.

“Are you done playing games?” Gideon finally snapped. “You’re hiding something and if need be I will take you to the Ministry.”

Hermione looked over at him raising an eyebrow informing him calmly. “Take me to the Ministry and the world we know would be in ruins.”

“Be in ruins,” Gideon mocked before asking with barely concealed anger. “Why are you one of them? Trying to take over our world and getting rid of all Muggle-borns and half-bloods.”

Hermione saw red as she jumped from her seat rolling her sleeve up. Standing chest to chest Hermione shoved her uncovered arm in Gideon’s face asking, “Does this look like something they would do to one of their own?” Gideon not expecting Hermione to be in his face took a step backward in order to look at whatever he was being shown. When he finally looked at it he paled. Not say anything Hermione grabbed a book off the shelf before flipping through; once she found what she was looking for she slammed the book on the table in front of the twins.

Fabian, paled not nearly as much as his twin, read out loud. “1991.” Looking up at the girl in front of him, he whispered, “You aren't from here. You're from--"

“--the future,” Hermione answered crossing her arms across her stomach.

Fabian looked at the book again before switching to looking at Hermione. Gideon felt disgusted with himself but he was still angry at her for lying.

“Freya isn't your name then?” Gideon asked trying to suppress his anger.

Hermione shook her head, “No it isn't. It is the name I'll go by"

“What is your actual name?” Fabian asked curiously.

Taking a deep breath Hermione crossed her arms tighter answering, “It would be best if you didn't know that.”

“Why the hell not???” Gideon once again snapped furiously. “You've come into our lives, our nephew's lives and we aren't allowed to know your real name.”

Growing tired of being yelled at Hermione threw it back at Gideon. “Nobody said you had to invite me into your lives. You could have told Albus, no but since he's on the” Hermione made air quotes, “ 'good side' neither of you questioned him. Do you honestly think I enjoy putting my family at risk?”

Gideon found himself being poked in the chest as Hermione continued her rant “You don't know me. In fact, both of you don't even make it past this war.”

The pair paled at that information. They had expected their side to win, to make it through the war. Neither of them had any plans on not making it.

Past the point of caring Hermione told them what Molly went through, “ _My_ Molly was devastated by your death. Being the last remaining Prewett didn't get her shite as she was cut from her own family funding. Knowing they were struggling Arthur and Molly still opened their doors to me.”

Tears swelled Hermione's eyes as she thought about everything Molly and Arthur had been through. Molly losing her brothers, losing a son and having a period of one son not talking to his family. If it was up to her she wouldn't put them in harm’s way.

“Get out,” Hermione told Gideon.

“Like hell.” Gideon spat back. “You are going to tell us the truth.”

Hermione glared at him shoving at his chest since she didn't have her wand. “I don't have to tell you shite Prewett.”

Fabian stepped in hoping to calm the two down. “Freya, please understand my twin. We don't want to see our family hurt.”

“It never crossed my mind that Albus would include either of you or your family in my mess,” Hermione confessed. “It was foolish of me to hope he’d believe my word.” Looking between the twins, she also told them, “I love your family: Molly, Arthur, and the boys. It would kill me to see them in any danger because of me.”

Fabian believed her; he saw first hand the love and patience she had for his nephews. Gideon on the hand…..well he couldn't think straight at the moment.

“Open your mouth Gideon and I will silence you,” Fabian threatened to sense his twin’s anger.

Gideon closed his mouth as well as crossed his arms. He was furious and didn’t see how Fabian wasn’t either. They had been lied too since December; for five months.

“I won’t apologize for lying about my name,” Hermione told them shrugging her shoulders. “I’m not the girl I was. I can't be her; she’s innocent and I'm not.”

“Freya, what have you been through?” Fabian asked as he glared at his twin.

“A war,” Hermione whispered. “I was petrified at the age of twelve. Stood before a werewolf at fifteen. Been cruciatus for what felt like hours.”

Looking head-on at the twins she told them, “You don’t have to believe me. I'll leave your family alone. Whether people help or not or if I even make it out alive; I will end him."

Nobody had to ask who Hermione meant by him. Gideon shoved Fabian’s hand off his shoulder and without glancing at either stormed out of Hermione’s flat. Fabian looked torn as he stared after his twin.

Hermione stared after Gideon for a few seconds before handing Gideon their wands telling him. “Go. I'll stay away like I promised. I won't make you choose; family is clearly important to the two of you.”

“Freya---"

Hermione shook her head, “They don’t deserve to be tainted by me anyway. Please let Molly know I won't be able to make it to supper.”

Tears started to fall down Hermione's cheek. As Fabian left a sob escapade from Hermione causing his heart to break. He had only known Hermione for five months and yet he knew she’d hold true to her word.

**May 12**

**London, England**

**Diagon Alley**

Ten days since Hermione had seen Fabian or Gideon. Eleven days since she had seen the Weasley family. Molly had even owled with concern stating that Charles missed her. It pained her to stay away but Hermione sent a reply saying that she had gotten busy looking for work.

Another dead end, Hermione thought walking up to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione decided to stop waiting for Albus to do something about Voldemort, so she went looking for Salazar Slytherin’s Locket.

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder startled Hermione; who, whipped her wand out shoving it into the person's neck.

“Merlin,” the person wheezed unfazed by the wand in their neck. “You walk.” The person wheezed some more, “fast.”

Growing up Hermione had been the shortest out of her friends and in order to keep up, she had to walk fairly fast. Something that stuck with her throughout her Hogwarts years.

Blushing, she apologized, “Sorry. I didn't hear you trying to gain my attention.”

Waving her off the person tried gaining their breath; once they did they lifted their head and Hermione felt her breath leave her. Something else she noticed was her heart was in her throat as Gideon was standing before her.

“Listen, do you think we could talk?” Gideon asked uncertainly. “Privately.”

“Uh….. Yeah…...Sure.” Hermione answered with confusion.

Anyone that knew the Prewett twins; they screamed confident and friendly. At the moment Gideon wasn't confident. Gideon directed Hermione to the Muggle entrance causing Hermione's eyebrows to disappear in her hairline.

Gideon explained feeling the questioning eyes on him, “This way nobody can overhear us.”

Hermione agreed remembering the many judgmental eyes on her throughout her schooling. Wizards were known for gossiping about those less than them; Muggle-born, half-bloods and muggles, in general, were the top of the list.

“I’ll admit I don't spend a lot of time around the area,” Gideon admitted.

Ignoring her beating heart Hermione grabbed his hand, “I know a place.”

Hermione explained that there was a park not far from them. Remembering often walking to the Leaky Cauldron she wasn’t surprised to notice how close they were to her muggle home where she was sure her parents were living. Following behind Gideon thought back to the argument he had with Fabian. One of their biggest yet.

_“What is your problem?” Fabian hissed angrily._

_The door to their flat hadn't even shut when Fabian started on his twin. Gideon stared at his brother._

_“My problem?” Gideon exploded as he pointed towards Hermione’s flat. “She has been lying to us for the past five months.”_

_“With good reason,” Fabian yelled back, “She would have been killed. She could still be killed you giant wanker.”_

_Gideon shoved past his twin as Fabian called after him. “You saw what was carved into her arm. Craved Gid! Even with being a wanker she still told me to come after you and that she’d stay away from Molly and the kids.”_

_A door slamming was Fabian’s only indication that Gideon heard him at all. With a sigh, Fabian flopped down to the couch._

Gideon felt a hand on his arm which brought him out of his thoughts. With an apologetic smile, Gideon turned his whole body towards Hermione.

“Sorry.” He apologized. “Could you repeat that?”

With many years of experience, Hermione withheld her sigh.

“What did you want to talk about?” She asked repeating herself.

Gideon shifted uncontrollably, “About last week and my attitude.”

Gideon watched as Hermione’s arms shifted in front of her and the tension in her shoulders. He had been a right arse and he knew it once he calmed down. The woman in front of him was doing their world a huge favor and though he didn't know what happened; it was clear their world hadn't been the nicest to her.

“I'm sorry.” Gideon blurted out. “I was angry and hurt. It shouldn't be that shocking that you’d want to hide this since we are at,” he looked around before whispering, “We are at war and it wouldn't do any good if someone found out."

Hermione couldn't get a word in as Gideon continue to talk. Hermione smiled as he reminded her of Ron; stubborn and never wanting to admit that they were wrong.

“Gideon, hey,” Hermione said interrupting him. “Yes, you were a prat.” Gideon cringed at that. “However, you weren't in the wrong. I dropped a bombshell on you after months of being with your family. Yes, it was hurtful but it could have been a lot worse.”

Nodding, Gideon asked. “Will we ever learn the truth? The whole truth?”

Hermione sighed. “You will. I'm not ready to tell but soon….you'll learn the truth.”

There had been a question on both; Fabian and Gideon's mind. After cooling down and a sucker punch from Fabian; Gideon knew he had to ask.

“Why?” He asked swinging his feet.

“I was against the idea….I’ve meddled with time before,” Hermione explained before quickly adding, “You’ll learn about that later. Your family and my best friend….someone I consider a brother was suffering,” shrugging her shoulders Hermione once again found herself tearing up. “I have no relations to anyone here, so it was easiest for me to come.”

I need to stop crying, Hermione thought. This is getting ridiculous.

The more Gideon talked to Hermione about her decision the more he felt like an arse. She was doing something to help their world out and he nearly messed it up. Molly had found out about them cornering her and she was extremely displeased by her brothers plus she made them explain to their nephews were Miss Freya was at the moment.

Gideon bumped her shoulder, “It doesn’t make up for how much of an arse I was. Lolly has been grilling me for it. Charlie and Bill really do adorable you.”

“Charlie?” Hermione repeated confused.

Gideon chuckled, “Yeah the little bugger loves his nickname and he beams with happiness. Bill does too when we use his nickname too.”

“Oh?” Hermione expressed happiness and confusion.

“Like I said they really do like you and Charlie has been an absolute bloody nightmare,” Gideon told her before suddenly grabbing her hands begging, “Please come to visit. If not for me please visit for Charlie to make him stop.”

Hermione placed a finger on her chin humming. Gideon had gotten onto the ground kneeling before her.

“Please Freya,” Gideon begged shaking her hands up and down. “Please.”

Turning her head, Hermione hummed some more before finally agreeing.

“Wonderful!” Gideon proclaimed with excitement kissing her on the cheek

The pair stood rooted to their spots; Hermione’s eyes wide in surprise. Gideon’s cheeks were quickly becoming red. Neither of them knew what to say or what to do.

 _Oh man,_ Gideon thought rubbing at his cheek, _Fabian will never let me live this down._

 _He kissed me,_ Hermione thought feeling her face start to warm up.

Gideon coughed into his fist, “I should be going….," He pointed back towards the way they came words jumbling together. "Fabian is probably wondering where I am….You know lots of paperwork to be done.”

Hermione nodded. She didn’t know what else to say as she watched Gideon disappear on the spot

 _He kissed me,_ Hermione thought again as she brought a hand to her cheek.

 _Oh man, oh man,_ Gideon thought pushing the door open to the Auror office.

“Where have you been?” Fabian proclaimed spotting his twin. “And why is your face red?”


End file.
